Fandom
by ladyotaku8231
Summary: Hola! :D Este es un fic que hice por, por lo de siempre, por diversion ;) Aqui recopile (a manera de parodia) tres fics. Uno de mi amiga Clarissa, uno de mi Bell moon y, uno mio. Es para mayores de edad porque tiene groserias, algo de echii y todas las cosas que me gustan a mí, medio hentai y burlesco por ratos ;) jajaja. Besos y abrazos. Espero les guste.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Era un apacible y hermoso día en _Fandom_ cuando…

—Hey, ¿Cuál apacible y hermoso día? ¿En dónde, ah? ¿Mi reina hermosa? Eso fue un mierdero y lo sabes.

—Fye —Me levanté de la silla en donde me encontraba escribiendo—, ¿En qué habíamos quedado tú y yo, ah? Quedamos en que….

—Sí, sí. Pero di las cosas como son. ¿No?

Fue conmigo, me abrazó por las caderas e hizo lo que amo que haga, me miró a los ojos y sonrió.

—Si les vas a contar todo lo que pasó el año pasado aquí con esos cretinos a tus "amadas" lec…

—Oye, ¿y por qué lo dices así? ¿Haciendo esas comillas imaginarias?

—Porque es que no me gusta ni compartirte con tus lectoras, por eso. —Es el colmo con él, a veces su actuación de "celos" llega muy lejos.

—No molestes, mi _neko._ Y mejor vete a dormir o a jugar un rato porque esto va para largo. Les quiero contar a todas mis dulces y amables lectoras lo que….

—Y lectores… ¿qué hay de la tal Sombra esa, eh? Ni creas que ya se me olvido: "Mi reina bella…" tsk, no sabes cómo lo detesto. Me cae al hígado el pendejo ése.

—Ya sabes que él y yo ya no nos hablamos porque tenemos maneras muy diferentes de pensar, pero como sea, ¿será que me vas a dejar escribir o no?

—Está bien, está bien —Extendió los brazos hacia los lados y dio media vuelta para salir—. Cuéntales entonces a las chismosas de tus "amadas" lectoras todo lo que pasó, pero empieza… Perdón, es que todavía me da risa —Y claro, al recordarlo mientras él abría la puerta y salía, me empecé a reír igualmente—. Diles lo que pasó en el set el día que llegaste con el guion del capítulo diez de tu amiga Bell Suspenso. Ah, sí, ese día sí que valió la pena no haberte visto en toda una semana. Fue muy divertido, mi sádica y hermosa reina malvada.

—Claro, mi _neko_ , como tú quieras, mi amor…

—¿Viste? Malvada, sabes lo mucho que me gusta que me digas eso, pero no ahí sentada mientras te preparas para escribir durante dos largas y eternas horas. Me gusta que lo digas cuando estamos en la habitación. Cuando estamos en la….

—Chao, mi Fye. Vete que yo me canso, mi amor. Así que cuando me canse de escribir, bueno, no sé, no sé…. chanannnn…

—Esa amistad con la tal Bell Suspenso no es que me guste mucho que digamos porque, mira, te has vuelto una misteriosa de lo peor. Dime, ¿qué es lo que me vas a hacer cuando te canses de escribir, eh? ¿No me puedes dar un adelanto?

—Hmmm, ay, no sé, no sé, mi _neko_ … —me giré hacia la laptop y reí—. Creo que me gusta más la idea de dejarte con la curiosidad. Así como hace Bell a cada rato.

—Bueno… pues cuando te veas con ella y con las demás autoras también, como tu tal amiga Clarissa, por ejemplo, agradécele de mi parte. Porque es gracias a ella y a su fic que tú, yo y todos esos pendejos también, nos divertimos mucho. No tardes, mi hermosa reina. Te estaré esperando en la habitación muy, muy impaciente…

.

-.-

.

Era pues 19 de Octubre de 2015, digo, en mi mundo, en _realidad_. Pero en _Fandom_ , que es en donde viven todos aquellos personajes de anime que tanto amamos, era 19 de noviembre. Llegué con el capítulo de Bell recién estrenado para que mi Fye y todo su equipo pudieran ponerse a trabajar, pero lo que yo nunca me imaginé es que me iba a reír tanto ese día.

Mi _neko_ tiene razón. Sí que nos divertimos grabando ese fic y en sí trabajando en las demás producciones.

Llegué cómodamente vestida de jean y blusa blanca pegada al cuerpo. Con el cabello negro recién planchado y usando unas increíbles sandalias bajitas de flores que Lita me había regalado por mi cumpleaños. Los saludé a todos pero muy especialmente a mi novio, a mi amado Fye que siempre pone la cara de felicidad más increíble de la historia cuando me ve después de mucho tiempo sin estar juntos.

Es adorable, mi _neko kawaii,_ hermoso…

—Bueno, bueno, ¿será que nos pueden decir cómo va a estar el capítulo de este mes o no? Yo, aunque ustedes no lo crean, tengo mucho que hacer.

—¡Ja! —Se burló de Diamante una malvada Serena—. Sí, claro, cómo no, súper estrella.

—Mira, no te….

—Bueno, bueno, bueno —puso orden mi novio, carajo. Es que él cuando está trabajando, sí es muy serio—, no se vayan a poner a pendejear que ustedes ya saben que no contraté seguridad para esta producción. Los _sayayines_ están muy ocupados con la remasterización de su programa y lo que les está sobrando es trabajo.

—Ay, sí, mi _neko_ —Me reí—. Pobrecitos, y ojalá logren salvarlo porque, aquí entre nosotros, muchachos, qué asco. Yo me lo estaba viendo, pero es que esa calidad y…

—Sí, sí, horrible —Dijo Mina que acababa de llegar con su novio Yaten—. Yo me vi hasta el capítulo diez y ya. No he visto más porque sinceramente, reina, qué horror. Ojalá y como acabaste de decir, logren salvar su programa porque los _sayayines_ , ¡son geniales! No se merecen lo que les están haciendo. Qué pecadito.

—Listo, ustedes lo acaban de decir —Volvió a tomar la palabra mi Fye mientras Mokona, uno de sus ayudantes, llegaba con las copias que le había mandado a sacar el capítulo que yo había llevado—. Los _sayayines_ andan muy ocupados y por eso no los contraté para lo de siempre, para que cuide de que todos ustedes no se vuelvan una mierda.

—¡Oiga!

—Sí, sí, Chiba —Rió mi malvado rubio—. Y lo digo sobre todo por usted. Bueno, muchachos, tomen cada uno su copia y váyanse a sus camerinos o adonde quieran, este set es muy grande, y estudien sus líneas. Nos vemos en hora y media para empezar a grabar.

Y una hora y media después…

—Muy bien, Serena, Diamante, vamos a empezar por la escena de ustedes dos. ¿Ya tienen bien memorizadas sus líneas?

—Claro —Respondió Serena mientras Daidouji, la encargada de vestuario y maquillaje, terminaba de arreglarla—. Yo estoy lista.

—Pues me tocará decir que también estoy listo —Contestó Diamante no muy alegre mientras una de las asistentes de Daidouji terminaba de arreglarlo—. A mí esto de ser gay y más marido de Rubeus… no me ha gustado pero ni un poquito. Ni mierda.

—Pues de malas, Diamante, porque así fue como lo escribió Bell Suspenso. Ahora que si no quieres y te incomoda mucho, yo puedo…

—No, no, no, no se me sulfure, señor director —Se acercó Diamante cuando ya estuvo listo—. A mí no es que me guste de a mucho pero me toca. No ha salido nada más y como dicen: "Al mal tiempo… buena cara" Ya estoy listo. Empecemos cuando quieran.

—Muy bien, Serena, siéntate aquí, por favor y cruza una pierna cuando estés hablando por teléfono con…

Luego de grabar la escena de Serena y Diamante cuando él la llama para pedirle que vaya a una exposición de fotografía y en donde ella no lo sabía pero en ese lugar la iba a estar esperando Zafiro, porque era así como el considerado de su hermano lo había planeado, pasamos a eso, a grabar las escenas con la belleza de Zafiro. Pero con lo que no contábamos era con…

—No, no, no, no y no. ¡¿Y por qué carajos Serena lo tiene que toquetear tanto, ah?! No, exijo que reescriban esa parte. Yo soy el….

Lo que les digo, mi Fye trabajando es otra cosa. Es muy odioso. De muy mala clase. —Usted podrá ser el marido de Tsukino y todo lo que quiera, Chiba. Pero, ¿qué cree? Es así como está escrito en el libreto que trajo mi reina de su mundo de mierda y es así como lo tenemos que grabar.

—Darien, mi amor… —Le pedía Serena mientras le tomaba una mano y Zafiro, Diamante, y algunos más que estaban ahí de extras y esperando que les tocara grabar, se reían de la situación—. Es sólo…

—Vea, Chiba, usted interrumpe la escena una vez más, tan sólo una vez más, y lo saco del set.

—Oiga, no, usted no puede hacer eso, señor. ¿Que no ve que yo salgo al final del capítulo?

—Pues me importa muy poquito. Yo soy capaz de sacarlo del capítulo con tal de que deje trabajar. ¿Estamos? Tsk… —Le dio la espalda y volvió hasta su silla de director donde yo lo estaba esperando pero muerta de la risa, con el café y la cajetilla de cigarrillos que me había pedido que le llevara—. Es el colmo contigo, mi reina. ¿Que tanto le veías a ese pendejo, ah? No es sino complicado el bobo ése.

—No hagas coraje y ten, mi amor, lo que me pediste que te trajera, mi _neko_ hermoso.

—Eres una asistente muy eficiente. —Me recibió lo que le había llevado y sonrió con picardía. Luego me señaló con la mirada sus piernas para que hiciera lo mismo de siempre cada vez que los actores estaban trabajando. Para que me sentara sobre ellas mientras él dirigía.

Y como no pueden ver a un par de _hentais_ felices… —Vea, director, qué pena que lo interrumpa, pero es que después de esto tengo que ir a estudiar el guión que me dio su mujer para la grabación de la otra semana y también me toca repasar el de la otra _fanficker_ Clarissa. Esa escena con Rei y con mi mujer está muy difícil. Peor está la del otro, "Yo ODIO a Darien Chiba" y, pues, ¿Será que…?

—Ay Zaf, ¿en serio? —Lo miré y le pregunté preocupada—. Si te parece muy difícil, yo podría…

—Nada, a mí me encanta como está quedando esa producción. Y sí, Black, hagámosle que parece que el señor… —Fye miró mal a Darien que estaba por allá con Kunzite tratando de no hacer coraje—, ya se calmó. Muy bien, cámara uno y cámara dos, giren hacia la…

Afortunadamente Darien se calmó y la escena que había escrito mi Bell quedó perfecta. Serena y Zafiro tuvieron un coqueteo hermoso en esa galería de arte, mientras que a Darien se le veía de lejos lo mucho que le molestaba todo eso. Pobrecito, Darien, pero así es ese medio. Creo que a estas alturas ya debería estar más que acostumbrado, pero como sea… la cosa es que la tranquilidad no le duró mucho o, bueno, no creo que fuera eso. Me parece que lo que lo sacó de casillas fue la escena del parque. La que a mi novio le costó mucho trabajo ambientar porque era de noche y en un lugar público. Casi que no se termina de grabar por ese día. Fue difícil pero, como dije, divertido.

 _—_ _¿Qué te anda pasando, Serena? ¿Estás bien?_

 _—_ _Sí, sí, estoy bien. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

 _—_ _Porque de a ratos te noto un poco triste, y además… Bueno, Diamante me contó que ha intentado hablar contigo pero que has rechazado sus invitaciones, está muy preocupado por ti._

 _—_ _Sí, fui algo descortés con él, por eso después de insistirme tanto accedí a…_

Ellos seguían muy concentrados en la escena mientras mi _neko_ me hablaba en voz baja. —Es muy talentosa esa amiga tuya, mi reina. ¿Cómo es que me dices que se llama?

—Su nombre de _fanficker_ es Bell Moon, mi _neko,_ pero yo de puro cariño le digo Bell Suspenso.

—Oh, sí, y me imagino que si le dices así es porque siempre deja los capítulos en eso, en un puto misterio. ¿No, mi reina?

—Pues sí, supones bien —Me reí y luego volví a ver hacia los muchachos porque ésa era una de mis escenas preferidas—. Mira, mi amor, ésta es mi parte favorita.

 _—_ _Pero la verdad es que yo…. yo tenía muchas ganas de volver a verte._

 _—_ _Ay, eres tan lindo… yo también tenía ganas de verte, pero recién me di cuenta cuando te apareciste en la exposición, fue una inesperada y agradable sorpresa… Es increíble que estemos tan sincronizados…_

Todo iba muy bien hasta que….

—Eso, Zafiro, es mejor que te mantengas a kilómetros de MI mujer. ¿Entendiste?

—Bueno, bueno, Tuxedo Idiota —Le dijo Diamante mientras empezaba a ir hacia donde él estaba y claro, la escena se había dañado por segunda vez—. Deja de joder pues a mi hermano. ¿Qué hacemos, ah? Antes deberías agradecer que la autora puso a tu mujer a actuar con él y que a mí me hizo gay, porque si hubiera sido como yo quería… —Le guiñó un ojo a Serena que ya estaba roja pero de la pena—, mejor dicho, no quieres saber.

—¿Ah, sí? —Lo empujó Darien. No sé por qué estaba de tan de mal genio ese día. Él sí es difícil la mayor parte del tiempo, y se queja mucho de mis historias y todo lo que lo pongo hacer, pero eso era raro. Estaba más alterado que de costumbre—. ¿Y qué es lo que no quiero saber, ah, Diamante? Dime, dime que es que no sabes, me muero por saber.

—Darien… —Decía la pobre y apenada Serena mientras salía de la escenografía que habíamos montado para poder ir con él y calmarlo.

—Ya, ya, ya, Darien —Le pidió Kunzite a su lado—. No le hagas caso a Diamante y a sus provocaciones que…

—Bueno, sí —Dijo Zafiro que ya estaba harto de la mala cara de Darien. Por eso fue con ellos, más específicamente con Diamante, y yo diría que sólo empeoró las cosas con lo que dijo—. ¿Cuál es tu pendejada, Darien? Es sólo una escena, supéralo. Sólo estamos actuando y si te molesta tanto que tu mujer me ande toqueteando porque su personaje, idiota, su personaje cree que soy gay, pues vete. Ni falta que haces aquí.

— ¿Viste? —Exclamó Diamante con una sonrisa muy burlesca—. Todos aquí somos profesionales. El único idiota que aún le ve problema a que su mujer… Aunque bueno, es que con una mujer como esa… mamacita, pues hasta entiendo que….

Y Diamante no pudo decir nada más porque, lo de siempre, Darien cayó sobre él con una lluvia de puños que hasta pesar me dio después del pobre bobo de Diamante. Darien como que pega muy duro. Pobrecito. Lo dejó muy mal.

Todo se volvió un mierdero porque a Zafiro no le gustó que Darien le hubiera pegado a su hermano y claro, se metió en la pelea. Zafiro, el también muy papacito de Zafiro que ese día estaba más papacito que nunca, le pegó a Darien cuando se lo quitó de encima a Diamante. Y a Kunzite le tocó meterse porque le parecía que no era justo. Ya se había vuelto dos contra uno y así no se podía. Por eso mientras Serena y las demás gritaban, Kunzite se daba golpes con Zafiro y Darien con Diamante.

Ah sí, y los insultos que se daban mientras se pegaban eran de lo mejor. Hasta deberíamos vender ese detrás de cámaras. Yo creo que se vendería bien. No sé, le voy a preguntar a mi _neko_ que es tan _kawaii_ si lo puedo ofrecer a nuestro canal aliado, a _Wattpad_.

—¡¿Hasta cuándo, ah, Diamante?! ¡Ya te he dicho como cincuenta mil veces que no mires a mi mujer! ¡Serena es MI mujer! ¡¿Es que es tan difícil de entender o qué, idiota?!

—De malas pendejo —Diamante sonrió y se limpió con la mano el hilo de sangre que resbalaba de su labio reventado—. A mí Serena siempre me ha gustado. Me gustó desde la primera vez que la vi y debió haberse quedado conmigo.

—¡Eres un hijo de tu…!

—Mira, Tuxedo Imbécil, si Serena se hubiera casado conmigo y fuera mi mujer, ten por seguro que hace mucho rato la había sacado de esto de la actuación. ¡El único imbécil que se aguanta que anden besando a su mujer eres tú, pendejo! ¡Eres un idiota y de tiempo completo, cretino!

Darien se le fue encima de nuevo y uy, de verdad que pobre Diamante. Ese bobo tiene una lengua muy viperina, pero fuerza en los puños eso sí que no tiene, porque los golpes que Darien le daba se veían más fuertes que los de Diamante.

Lo repito, pobre Diamante, porque quedó vuelto una mierda luego de diez minutos de pelea con Darien. Ah, es que, ¿no les he contado? Pues eso pasó. Mi novio se enojó mucho por eso y los detuvo como mejor sabía y además de la única forma que podía y conocía, con magia. La pelea no duró prácticamente nada. Qué pesar me daba…

—¡Oiga, no, déjeme salir de aquí, mago! ¡Yo no hice nada!

—Ah, no, casi nada, Kun —decía mi Fye sin dejar de apuntar con su mano y con su magia hacia donde estaban los cuatro sujetos golpeados—. De Chiba y de Diamante me lo esperaba porque con ellos siempre, siempre es la misma mierda, pero, ¿de ti y de Zafiro? No, esto si es el colmo de todos los colmos.

—¡Oiga! —Golpeaba Darien aquella esfera de energía en la que lo había metido mi Fye para que parara la pelea—. ¡Sáqueme de aquí, señor!

—Yo te lo advertí, Chiba. Te dije que a la próxima interrupción te sacaba del set y pues, ¿adivina qué?

—Ay, no, señor —se acercó una apenada Serena hacia donde estaba mi Fye—, ¿en serio? Vea, si usted quiere, tomemos un descanso y mientras tanto yo hablo con Darien. ¿Le parece?

—Está bien, Serena —Le sonrió—. Ya porque eres tú la que me lo está pidiendo y además porque eres la protagonista, lo haré. Fíjate cómo haces para calmar al insoportable de tu marido porque…

—¡Oiga! —Le gritó Darien ofendido—. ¡¿Qué le pasa?! ¡No se meta conmigo, señor, que ya bastante tengo con las perversiones de su mujer como para que encima…! ¡Ah! ¡¿Y eso qué fue?! ¡¿Qué le pasa?!

—Dijiste muy bien, Chiba —Sonrió mi Fye mientras yo iba con él—. Esa pequeña y miserable descarga que acabas de recibir, fue por meterte con MI mujer. Ya te he dicho que no me gusta que te metas con ella ni para bien ni para mal. ¿Así o mas claro?

—¿Y qué quiere que le diga, entonces? ¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Que me divierte mucho que a cada rato me esté dejando como un maldito pervertido en todo lo que escribe y usted produce, o qué?! ¡No! ¡Ya estoy harto! ¡Harto de toda esta mierda!

—Darien… —Empezó a llorar Serena. Pobrecita. Yo quería ir con ella y consolarla, pero menos mal que las muchachas estaban ahí mientras yo iba con mi novio e intentaba calmarlo a él, porque los ojos ya se le estaban poniendo amarillos. Lo que quería decir que estaba de muy mal genio.

—Mire, Chiba, es mejor que se calle y…

—Mi Fye, mi amor, tranquilízate y dime, ¿podemos hacer una pausa? Tú sabes que…

—Que a ti no te gustan estas mierdas de las peleas y los dramas —Liberó de su magia a Kunzite, a Zafiro y a Diamante—. Lo sé, mi reina, y listo, pausa de una hora para todos, muchachos —Miró a todos los demás que estaban en el set—. Ven, vámonos por ahí cerca a tomar algo y dime, ¿ya terminaste de escribir el capítulo de la otra…?

—¡Oiga! ¡¿Y es que a mí no me va a sacar de aquí o qué, señor?! ¡Sáqueme de aquí!

—No, tu descanso lo vas a tener que pasar ahí encerrado y se pone mejor, Chiba —Darien y todos los que estábamos ahí viendo y escuchando, miramos a Fye con cara de _What the fuck?_ —. Sí, es mejor que te calmes, porque entre más coraje hagas…

—¡Ah! ¡¿Otra vez me pasó corriente?! ¡¿Y ahora por qué si no le he dicho nada a la sádica de su…?!

—Es lo que te estoy diciendo, tsk, qué tipo tan desesperante eres, Chiba. Menos mal que mi reina —me abrazó por la cintura y me besó una mejilla—, ya no siente nada por ti. Entre más coraje hagas, es peor. Chao. Espero que cuando volvamos del descanso se te pase la pendejada, y si no te vas pero para tu casa a joder allá.

—Pero señor Flourite…

—Trata de calmar a tu marido, Serena —Le dijo mientras yo le tomaba una mano, la entrelazaba con la mía y le sonreía—. La verdad es raro. Tu marido la mayor parte del tiempo es un insoportable de lo peor pero hoy está más cansón que nunca. ¿No crees, mi reina?

—Yo no sé, mi Fye. Yo mejor no digo nada.

—Como sea… chao. Nos vemos ahora.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Pasada una hora de descanso, pues todos regresamos al set de grabación y más especialmente a la escenografía que tanto trabajo le había costado a mi Fye y a su equipo armar.

Todos se veían muy frescos y relajados, hasta Diamante que estaba muy golpeado gracias a Darien y a sus celos, se veía bien. Todos habíamos regresado y estábamos como si no hubiera pasado nada pero la pobre y por siempre hermosa Serena Tsukino, una de las actrices mejor pagadas en _fandom_ y claro, una de mis amigas también, luchaba mucho para calmar a su marido.

La entiendo, tener marido y más uno como al parecer era Darien, no es nada fácil.

— Darien, por favor, no digas eso porque las cosas no son así.

— ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces cómo es Serena? Dime, dime porque hasta donde me acuerdo y tú me dijiste, ambos íbamos a dejar de actuar para dedicarnos a nuestras respectivas carreras. Yo a ejercer de tiempo completo mi medicina, y tú ibas a volver a la universidad para terminar tu licenciatura en…

— Lo sé Darien, tienes razón mi amor pero mi amor, yo me equivoqué con esa carrera. Por eso me he metido en cuanto _fic_ me han llamado. Porque actuar Darien, esto si es lo mío. No la licenciatura en cuidado infantil que me metí a estudiar casi que obligada por mis papás.

— Espérate, ¿qué cómo? ¿Cómo está eso Serena? Yo siempre creí que a ti te gustaban los niños y… no, pero, ¿qué? Es que no termino de entender. Yo, yo siempre creí que esto de la actuación era para ti lo mismo que para mí, algo secundario y...

— Pues no mi amor y mi amor, ya no hagas coraje que me case contigo Darien.

Puso una mano sobre aquella esfera azul celeste de energía que lo mantenía preso.

— Yo te amo a ti y solo a ti. Eres el único hombre que he amado en mi vida y al único al que siempre amaré.

— No es cierto. — Gritó mientras entraba al set de grabación el chistoso de Seiya que ese día había ido a ver la grabación por invitación de mi Fye. Él, ya había salido en el _fic_ y, aunque le dije a mi Bell que lo pusiera más, no quiso. Solo le dio una escena muy corta en un capitulo que hacía rato habíamos grabado— Di la verdad bombón. Tú sabes que lo nuestro fue amor y puro amor, mi amor…

— Que hubo Seiya.

Se acercó mi Fye y lo saludó de abrazo. Son muy, muy buenos amigos.

— Al fin llegó idiota. Que alegría me da verlo. ¿Cómo le fue por allá por Kanto? ¿Si llenó un estadio o no pendejo?

Claro, se soltaron a reír por igual mientras Serena le decía a Darien que eso que Seiya decía era como todo lo que Seiya hablaba. O sea, pura mierda.

— Claro bobo, ¿qué no ve que los _three lights_ somos famosos en todo _fandom_? Nos fue muy bien y si, a mí también me da mucho gusto verlo; sobre todo a su reina. — Sonrió y como siempre, me guiñó un ojo tan solo por eso, por hacer enojar a mi novio— Hola, hola, reina. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Ya te aburriste del bobo de Fye y de su indeseable hijo o todavía no, mi amor?

— A usted como que le quedó gustando actuar de mujer. ¿Cierto imbécil?

Dijo Fye mientras aparecía su báculo mágico y se alistaba para hechizarlo.

— Si quiere lo vuelvo mujer de verdad para que vaya y le eche los perros pero a su madre pendejo de mierda.

— Ya, ya, — decía Seiya entre risas— usted sí que es delicado con su reina, ¿no? Era una broma. Era de pura joda y no, ni se le ocurra convertirme en una vieja de esas en las que a usted le encanta convertirlo a uno cada que se meten con su mujer porque no, ahora no estoy para acosos. Tengo mucho trabajo y no estoy para sus pendejadas. Menos para pelear con Usagi por eso.

— Entonces no joda. ¿Qué tan difícil es ah? Deje de estarse metiendo con mi mujer que usted sabe que eso me saca la mierda.

— No es divertido cuando le pasa a uno.

Dijo por allá Darien, que seguía encerrado, pero ahora si sonriendo. Ya como que se le había pasado el mal genio que tenía.

— ¿Cierto que no, señor director?

— Siga jodiendo y verá que recibe su jubilación pero ahí encerrado, ¿oyó Chiba? Sígame jodiendo y verá. Listo, no más distracciones y a ver Seiya, siéntese pero ahí, lejos de MI reina…

— Ay ya, — reía Seiya mientras Mokona le traía una silla— que delicado se ha vuelto cretino. Pero es que si, la reina, por algo es la reina carajo. Estas muy linda mi reina. Cada que te veo estas más bonita, preciosa.

— Seiya….

— Gracias Seiya. — Le sonreí. Vaya que Seiya sabe que decir para subirle el ego a uno. Es muy amable— Eres muy amable.

— Bueno, muévanse pues todos ustedes, en especial tú Zafiro…

— ¿Qué? — Sonrió mientras Daidouji trataba de taparle los morados como podía con el maquillaje— ¿Y yo qué hice?

—…Que ya tenemos que arrancar. Necesito acabar de grabar este capítulo pero ya, para llevarme a mí reina de aquí. No debí haberlo invitado pendejo.

Miró a Seiya que no hacía más que reírse de ver hacer caras a mi novio.

— Ya llevaba tanto tiempo sin verlo que hasta se me había olvidado que lo único que hace cuando nos vemos y mi reina está aquí, es eso que está haciendo, molestármela. Afortunadamente usted no es su tipo porque si no… mejor dicho. Ya lo había convertido en lagartija.

— Deje de hablar bobadas, idiota, y hágale maricon. Trabaje ligero para que nos vayamos a tomar algo porque a eso vine. A ver qué es que vamos hacer hoy que ando por aquí de descanso.

— Listo, hágale que sí, ya estoy harto de tanto trabajo y quiero salir un rato.

Despidiéndose de uno de sus amigos y de mí, fue hasta donde estaba Serena y dijo mientras los camarógrafos y Zafiro se terminaban de arreglar…

— Serena, ya tenemos que empezar. Ve por favor a que te retoquen el maquillaje y trata de no demorarte. Allá está el bobo de Seiya con mi reina y…

— Eso si es mera culpa suya. ¿No, señor director? Eso le pasa por invitar al payaso ese de Seiya y…

— Listo, cuando tiene la razón la tiene Chiba pero bueno, no vamos a hablar de eso ahora porque estamos retrasados. Serena, ve por favor.

— Claro. — Se levantó y se desarrugó el vestido que estaba usando— Ya voy pero antes, me gustaría despedirme de mi esposo. ¿Será que ya lo puede sacar de ahí? ¿Por favor? Él ya está tranquilo y sé que no va a…

— Lo siento mucho Serena pero de ahí no lo voy a dejar salir, hasta que no sea el turno de él para actuar.

— Oiga pero….

— Nada Chiba, ni me diga nada. No lo voy a sacar de ahí hasta que sea su turno y ya, es mi última palabra. Serena, apresúrate por favor. Tengo afán. Estoy harto de tanto trabajar y quiero terminar de grabar.

— No me parece justo pero como sea... ya voy. — Dijo y después se giró para despedirse de Darien— No hagas coraje mi amor. Por favor, es sólo trabajo. Es sólo eso.

— Ve. Terminen pronto porque ya estoy harto de estar encerrado aquí Serena.

Dijo sentado y con las piernas flexionadas viéndose resignado.

— Creo que por una vez estoy de acuerdo con este, señor. Estoy harto y entre más rápido terminemos de grabar mejor. Ve y no te preocupes, estaré bien.

Y cuando todo estuvo listo….

— Muy bien todos, ya vamos a empezar. Kuro-ton, ¿las cámaras están…?

— Si flacuchento de mierda. — Rodó los ojos su asistente de cámaras y, mejor amigo. Kurogane— Todo está listo.

— En tres, dos, uno…

 _—_ _A ver, detente un momento porque sigo sin comprender del todo ¿Quién es él? ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes?_

 _—_ _Bien… La cosa fue más o menos así. Cuando lo conocí yo estaba atravesando uno de los peores momentos de mi vida, me acababan de despedir de mi trabajo ideal, al cual le había entregado años de esfuerzo y dedicación, y me sentía la mujer más miserable y fracasada del mundo… Pero cuando lo vi por primera vez, y sobre todo después cuando me enteré de que era mi nuevo vecino, me di cuenta de que hacía muchísimo tiempo que no me fijaba en nadie, que estaba… muy sola… Y todo por culpa de mi trabajo ¿entiendes?_

 _—_ _¿Y luego?_

 _—_ _Luego me enteré de que él estaba saliendo con alguien más, y me desilusioné bastante, pero no quise rendirme. Estaba completamente decidida, la nueva meta para mi vida era tener un novio a como diera lugar, y no dejaría de buscarlo donde sea hasta encontrarlo. Así que me reencontré con mi ex-novio, pero ya se había comprometido con otra chica… Después conocí a Diamante, pero tampoco estaba disponible…_

La escena iba bien, muy bien pero como a Seiya, y a Fye también, les había dado risa al recordar el capítulo en el que había salido Seiya diciéndole que no a Serena, pues tocó detenerla. Y con lo bien que iban.

— ¿Qué pasó? Me perdona señor pero creo que ni Zafiro ni yo nos equivocamos. ¿Por qué…?

— Lo siento Serena. — Le dijo Fye sin poder contener la risa junto a Seiya. Se reían con tanto gusto que hasta risa daban. Si seguían así, no íbamos a acabar nunca— De verdad lo siento y tienes razón, ustedes no se equivocaron en nada. Por favor, disculpen y vamos a retomar desde ahí. Desde donde dices que, que…

Y simplemente no podía parar de reír. Me gusta verlo reír de verdad porque se ve más _kawaii_ de lo que ya de por sí es pero… no era el momento para que estuviera haciendo eso.

— Lo siento, de verdad lo siento muchachos y, ya cállese Seiya. Ya no joda más y no me haga reír que estoy trabajando idiota. Cállese pues o lo saco de aquí. Usted verá.

— Primero cállese usted pendejo pero es que, ay si, — y se seguía riendo, ya hasta le estaban saliendo lagrimas— esta autora es muy cruel. ¿Cuál es la bronca que te tiene mi hermoso bombón?

— Seiya….

— ¡No es un bombón! — Exclamó por allá lejos Darien y si, hizo tanto coraje que le pasó corriente— ¡Que dejes de decirle así a mi mujer Seiya!

— Es que no entiendo, en serio que no entiendo. ¿Por qué me hizo a mí comprometido, a Diamante una loca de pueblo…?

— ¡Oye!

Le gritó Diamante que regresaba del carrito de bebidas y comidas.

— ¡Cállate infeliz!

— ¿…Y al bobo de Darien un tipo tan rogado ah? No, eso, ¡eso es una locura!

— Pues no sé Seiya pero a mí esta temática, al igual que la de tus _fics_ mi reina hermosa…

— Gracias mi Fye. — Le sonreí y le tomé una mano— Pero igual mi amor. No tienes que hacerme esos cumplidos tan lindos porque de cualquier forma pensaba quedarme esta noche en _fandom_ contigo y, ya sabes.

Le guiñé un ojo con picardía.

— Dejarte hacerme muchas maldades. Las que tú quieras…

— Escena siete toma tres, hagámosle muchachos porque estoy es que me voy. ¡Ya me quiero ir!

— Claro, —lo molestaba Seiya mientras Fye se había levantado de su silla como un resorte y dirigía— y hasta razón tiene pendejo. Con una propuesta de esas… ¡cualquiera trabaja!

— ¡Acción!

 _—_ _Vaya, una desilusión tras otra… Debió haber sido duro._

 _—_ _Pero eso no es todo, todavía no te conté la peor parte._

 _—_ _¿Qué más pasó?_

Luego de reproducir: Luna extraña, la canción en la que basó mi Bell su fic, y después de que Serena gesticuló e hizo los movimientos que se le habían indicado, la escena continuó.

 _—_ _Una noche, Más precisamente la noche del cumpleaños de Rubeus, cuando regresé a mi casa me encontré con él en el pasillo y… Me invitó a pasar a su departamento y conversamos mucho y…_

 _—_ _Por dios, Serena ¿Qué pasó? ¿Acaso quiso aprovecharse de ti o algo por el estilo? ¿O es que estabas tan ebria que no recuerdas nada y…?_

 _—_ _No, no. Nada de eso, no te alarmes, no pasó nada malo. Aunque bueno, para mí fue… terrible…_

 _—_ _¿Qué fue lo que pasó?_

 _—_ _Me besó… Y fue… Fue mágico… Fue tan perfecto… Me sentía inmersa en un hermoso cuento de hadas… Él me trató tan bien, con tanta delicadeza… Todo era tan maravilloso y divino entre nosotros, que en ese preciso instante me di cuenta de que estaba más que decidida a demostrarle lo que sentía, que ya no tenía más dudas, que ya no quería ocultarle más mis sentimientos… Simplemente lo supe y… Se lo dije…_

 _—_ _¿Qué le dijiste?_

 _—_ _Que lo amo._

 _—_ _¡¿Eso le dijiste?!_

 _—_ _Sí, porque es lo que siento, porque estoy perdidamente enamorada de él, porque…_

La escena de ellos dos en el parque, esa en donde tenían una profunda conversación de sensaciones, emociones y sentimientos, era una algo larga; hasta ni se cómo fue que hicieron ese par para memorizar la mayor parte del texto en tan poco tiempo. Aunque bueno, a veces se les olvidaba y paraban para releer sus guiones y recibir indicaciones de mi Fye pero como sea… la cuestión es que la toma quedó y ya por fin habíamos acabado ahí. Ya no más faltaba la parte que Darien llevaba dos horas esperando.

La parte en la que entraba él.

Y libre, visiblemente adolorido de haber estado tanto tiempo en esa posición y tomando su lugar para empezar a grabar…

— En tres, dos, uno….

 _—_ _Lo siento. Te llamé varias veces, pero parece que no me escuchabas._

 _—_ _Es que estaba… Discúlpame, estaba distraída, no te oí._

 _—_ _Por fin, Serena…_

 _—_ _¿Eh?_

 _—_ _Por fin has vuelto a dirigirme la palabra, ya me estaba volviendo loco._

 _—_ _Gracias por los chocolates… No debiste comprar tantos._

 _—_ _Es que tenía que demostrarte de alguna manera que quiero arreglar las cosas contigo, que necesito explicarte lo que…_

 _—_ _No es necesario, todo está bien, ya no estoy más enojada ni ofendida. Mejor olvidémonos de lo que pasó y sigamos adelante ¿puede ser?_

 _—_ _Pero Serena…_

 _—_ _En serio, Darien, no hace falta hablar de esto, dejémoslo atrás y sigamos siendo…_

 _—_ _¿Amigos?_

 _—_ _Sí, amigos, porque eso es lo que somos, ¿verdad?_

Hubo una pausa y mi Fye les indicó a los de las luces y las cámaras, también a los que estaban encargados del sonido, que ambientaran la escena. De nuevo el set volvía a estar lleno de aquella canción: Luna extraña, y no sé por qué pero si sentía una aura muy pesada entre ellos dos. En definitiva Darien y Serena, son todos unos profesionales.

Los mejores.

 _—_ _Adiós, Darien_

 _—_ _¿Por qué llegas tan tarde?_

 _—_ _¿Qué?_

 _—_ _¿Tuviste una cita?_

 _—_ _¿De qué estás hablando?_

 _—_ _Es que recién estaba en la cocina lavando unas cosas y sin querer los vi por la ventana._

 _—_ _¿Estuviste espiándome?_

 _—_ _No, Serena, te digo que fue sin querer. Justo estaba en la cocina y oí que un auto se detenía, así que me fijé por la ventana y te vi hablando con alguien ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo estuvo tu cita?_

 _—_ _No fue una cita. Sólo me reuní con un amigo muy querido._

 _—_ _Está bien. No me digas si no quieres entonces. No pasa nada._

 _—_ _Adiós, Darien._

 _—_ _Te besó_

 _—_ _¡¿Qué?!_

 _—_ _Vamos, Serena, acabo de verlos, no lo niegues._

 _—_ _¡Por dios, Darien, eres exasperante!_

 _—_ _¿Pasa algo entre ustedes? ¿Él es tu nuevo galán o algo así?_

 _—_ _No voy a responderte y, ¿sabes? No tengo por qué rendirte cuentas de mi vida sentimental, así que piensa lo que quieras._

 _—_ _De acuerdo. No volveré a preguntarte nada. Pase lo que pase, lo más importante es que tú te sientas bien._

 _—_ _Yo me siento muy bien, no te preocupes por eso._

 _—_ _¡Genial! Entonces… Buenas noches, vecina._

 _—_ _Buenas noches, vecino._

— ¡Corten, corten! ¡Muchachos, les quedó perfecta, perfecta!

Los felicitó sinceramente mi Fye cuando se levantó de la silla y fue con ellos. Era verdad, habían hecho un excelente trabajo.

— ¡Son increíbles, increíbles muchachos! Ha quedado perfecta y bueno, Chiba, tengo que reconocer que te salió mejor que otras veces. ¡Y en la primera toma! Es que aún no lo puedo creer y…

— Si, si, genial. ¿Será que ya nos podemos ir? Como dije hace muchísimo rato… estoy harto de todo esto. Muero por irme a mi casa y con mi esposa…

Abrazó a Serena por la cintura mientras miraba mal a Zafiro, a Diamante, a Seiya y en sí, a todos los pobrecitos hombres que estaban ahí y que nada tenían que ver con el mal genio que tenía.

—… para descansar de toda esta locura y decadencia de su gente, reina.

— Darien yo, yo de verdad que no sé ni que decirte porque…

— No te vayas a meter con mi mujer ahora Chiba porque…

— Oye si Darien, no jodas porque gracias a esta mamacita de la reina…— Dijo Seiya cuando llegamos hasta donde estaban ellos— Yo, y no solamente yo eh, muchos de nosotros tenemos trabajo. En su _fic_ , que por cierto belleza, me encanta mi papel, gracias.

— Si, si, — se acercó Zafiro cuando ya por fin era libre de todo el maquillaje que le habían puesto— Seiya tiene razón. Yo también estoy muy contento con el papel que me dio la reina en su _fic_. Es un gran reto para mí como actor ser un malo tan malo y…

— Ni que lo digas hermano.

Se unió a la conversación el pobre Diamante que sí, aun se sostenía el estómago porque Darien le había pegado muy feo.

— A mí me gusta más actuar de malo porque creo que es más desafío que ser la pobre damisela en peligro de siempre… cof, cof, Tuxedo idiota en toda la serie de sailor moon…

Seiya, y mi Fye, que se vuelve el diablo cada que esta con él chistoso de Seiya, se soltaron en que carcajadas por lo que Diamante había dicho. A Darien no le había dado ni mierda de risa pero como al parecer si estaba cansado y tenía afán por irse de ahí, miró a Diamante como si fuera una cucaracha y se despidió. Dio las buenas noches en general a todos los que estábamos ahí y apurando a Serena para que fuera por su bolsa, sacó las llaves de su auto y finalmente se fue con ella.

Diamante, Zafiro, Rubeus, Seiya y mi Fye, no hacían más que reírse. Yo no sé por qué es que Darien es tan de mala clase. ¡Es muy antipático a veces! A las únicas que siempre, siempre trata bien, no importa todas las cochinadas que le digan, es a las fans. Siempre, con ellas siempre es amable y se comporta como en mi _fic_. Como todo un caballero; que hablando de eso… todos esos hombres fueron muy amables cuando tocaron el tema de mi _fic_. Son muy lindos conmigo. Un verdadero encanto.

— Ese Darien, yo no creo que pueda haber en la vida un tipo más amargado que ese maricon. Es el colmo que mi bombón se haya casado con ese ogro.

— ¿Ah no? ¿Y dónde me deja a Byakuya Kuchiki, Seiya? Yo no sé con cuál de los dos es más difícil trabajar. Si con este, "caballero" o con ese otro que…

— Oye, oye, no, no digas eso mi _neko_ porque pues, eso no es justo. Darien sí es un caballero. Lo prueba el hecho de que este trabajando en mi _fic_ aunque me tenga tanto fastidio.

Hice cara de tristeza y eso los puso serios a ellos. Yo lo hice por molestar pero ellos, se preocuparon por verme así.

— Oye, reina, no te pongas así y no sientas que es algo personal porque ese pesado de Darien, ¡siempre ha sido así!

— ¿De verdad lo dices Diamante? — Hice carita de niña buena— ¿Lo dices de verdad o solo lo dices por…?

— Ah reina… si tan solo todas ustedes supieran lo insoportable que es ese pendejo de Darien… créeme, te has pasado de buena al describir tan bien su personaje en tu _fic_. Ese "caballero" que tu describes, no le llega ni a los tobillos a ese cretino.

— Bueno, bueno Diamante, tampoco te pases eh.

Dijo Zafiro y empezó a reírse.

— Tú dices eso porque desde que Serena le dijo que sí a Darien, pues te cae mal. Eso es todo. — Luego me miró y me dijo con seriedad— Reina, no le hagas caso que Darien es así, es un tipo muy serio; ni siquiera sé cómo es que sigue en este medio. Él no es un mal tipo pero tampoco es el caballero que has descrito tú en tu _fic_. Oh no, nada que ver.

— Bueno, tal vez. Es solo que bueno, no sé. Creo que lo he descrito de acuerdo a mis expectativas en un hombre y además, creo que esa fue la imagen que yo capté cuando, ya saben, cuando era una niña y veía el programa. Cuando era una nena y lo veía rescatar a Serena y…

— Eres tan dulce mi reina hermosa… tan bella… — Se hizo Fye frente a mí y me tomó el rostro en ambas manos— Ya hemos hablado de que no le hagas caso a ese pendejo de Chiba y, si tú quieres, podemos reemplazarlo. ¡Ja! Idiota ese… En este medio nadie es indispensable. Ni siquiera: "el más churro del _fandom_ " Estúpidas revistas y sus…

— No, no, no, él, ¡él es el protagonista!

Me reí y los demás también.

— Darien tiene o tiene que estar. Sin él, no hay _fic_ mi amor.

— Pues sí, eso es cierto pero, aahh, ahora voy entendiendo por qué no le has dado tanto protagonismo en tu _fic_ mamacita. — Sonrió Seiya con malicia mientras Fye volvía a mirarlo mal— ¿Es por eso verdad? ¿Por qué es un grosero contigo, cierto?

— No, no por eso. Darien no ha sido grosero conmigo Seiya. Lo que pasa es que a él, bueno, ¿Cómo decirlo sin que suene mal ah?

— Mi reina, tú, eres tú y así eres perfecta. — Me dijo Fye y lo dijo así, con mucha seriedad— Yo te amo tal cual y como eres mi amor.

— Mi Fye… yo también te amo mi amor pero…

Dije al ver a los demás incomodos por nuestro romántico momento…

— Es normal. No a muchas personas les gusta el género que yo manejo en exceso en mis escritos y Darien, es uno de ellos. Él nunca me ha tratado mal, más bien siempre ha puesto un límite entre nosotros y bueno, debe ser por la relación que siempre ha tenido con Serena y no sólo por respeto a ella. Creo que es también por lo que dicen muchachos. Darien es muy serio. Creo que es solo eso. Nada más.

— Pues sea como sea, a mí sí me da mucho gusto que el único protagonista, ¡por una vez en la vida! No sea solo ese pendejo. Yo no es que salga mucho en tu _fic_ reina, que aquí entre nosotros…

Dijo Diamante evitando que Mina lo escuchara…

— Pues si me alegra que tu amiga, la tal Bell suspenso, me haya tenido en cuenta en su _fic_ pero es que con eso de haberme hecho gay y encima _uke_ del maricon ese de Rubeus, no, me mató. Le agradezco porque el trabajo siempre es trabajo y es bien recibido pero, como decía, prefiero papeles de villano. Trabajo más cómodo así.

— Yo también estoy cómodo con el papel que tengo en tu _fic_ , reina. — Sonrió amablemente Zafiro— Además de ser casi que uno de los coprotagonistas del _fic_ , tuviste en cuenta a mi mujer y eso sí que te lo voy a agradecer toda la vida. Petzite, llevaba mucho tiempo sin actuar en nada y ya estaba cansada de estar haciendo papeles de extra. Gracias por eso. Por haberla tenido en cuenta.

— Uy si, Esmeralda también está contenta.

Sonrió Diamante y parecía muy contento.

— Como será lo contenta que mantiene, que ya no me ha vuelto a joder por las llegadas tarde. Claro, es que gracias a que estamos trabajando juntos en ese _fic_ y ve en qué es que realmente me la pasó, se ha calmado. Gracias reina, en verdad eres un amor.

— Ay no muchachos, me van hacer sonrojar con tantos cumplidos tan lindos.

Empecé a sonreír como una boba de la pena que me había dado mientras mi celoso novio, me abrazaba por la cintura con más fuerza.

— Están siendo demasiado amables.

— Bueno, pues yo les propongo que nos vayamos por ahí a comer y a tomar algo para que sigamos hablando precisamente de eso, del _fic_ de mi reina, que hablando de cumplidos y de otras cosas… que no se les olvide que es MI reina, ¿no pendejos? No me la estén pues mirando de a mucho. A ver, ¿Qué dicen? Caminen que yo los invito.

— Pues si puedo invitar a Esmeralda señor director, yo me apunto. Si no, no. Como les dije ahora ando muy bien con ella y prefiero que eso siga así. Muchas gracias pero: "esposa feliz, vida feliz" No quiero problemas.

— Yo digo lo mismo.

— Pues si quieren llámenlas y las invitan. — Sonrió mi novio con genuino gusto— ¿Ustedes le ven problema a eso? Háganle que no importa que estén ahí porque mientras nos tomamos algo y nos relajamos de este día tan pesado, y todo por culpa de tu "ex amor lindo" mi reina…

— Si, si Fye, hoy si tengo que darte la razón porque Darien, estuvo insoportable mi _neko_. ¿Qué le habrá pasado hoy ah?

— Pues quien sabe qué putas tendría pero me tenía harto. ¡Cansado!

Se empezaron a reír Diamante y Zafiro mientras sacaban sus teléfonos y llamaban a sus mujeres. Pero mientras nos reíamos unas como una incrédula Esmeralda decían por teléfono cuando Diamante puso el altavoz…

 _—…_ _Pues no te creo ni mierda Diamante, no te creo nada. Mínimo debes andar es de conquista con tu hermano por allá porque…_

— Hola Esmeralda y discúlpame que te interrumpa pero Diamante, te puso en altavoz.

 _—_ _¿Reina? ¡¿En serio eres tú?!_

— Claro que sí Esmeralda, soy yo y bueno, yo no sé cómo es normalmente tu marido contigo pero hoy, sí te está diciendo la verdad. Mi Fye nos acaba de invitar a comer y a tomar algo por aquí cerca para que hablemos de cómo va a estar la grabación de la otra semana y…

— _Discúlpame por favor._ — Se escuchaban sus risas y unas más de fondo— _Que pena contigo reina y si mi Diamante esta con ustedes, quedo tranquila. Yo no puedo ir porque hoy me llegaron estas locas de Berjerite y Kalaberite de sorpresa pero vayan ustedes. De nuevo discúlpame y…_

— No hay problema. No te preocupes por nada.

 _—_ _Gracias y, ¿me puedes pasar a Diamante por favor? De nuevo lo siento y, eres el colmo mi amor, ¿Cómo me pones en alta voz sin decirme nada ah? Qué pena con todos ellos Diamante._

— Eso te pasa Esmeralda. — Reía Diamante mientras yo le pasaba de nuevo el teléfono y él quitaba la opción del altavoz— Te dije que te estaba diciendo la verdad y no, tú nunca me crees. No creo que tarde y, ah claro, nosotros podemos dormir en el sofá cama de la sala, no pasa nada. Hasta más tarde. Yo también. Chao. Te mando un beso. Te lo prometo, si tomo mucho, que lo dudo, me voy en taxi. Ok, nos vemos más tarde.

Diamante se veía, aunque estaba muy golpeado, muy bien, se veía muy feliz de poder llevar la fiesta en paz con su mujer. Y mientras él guardaba su celular en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, Zafiro preguntaba tapando la bocina de su teléfono…

— Me está preguntando Petzite que en dónde vamos a estar. ¿Qué le digo?

— ¿Qué dicen? ¿Nos vamos para el bar de Furuhata o qué? Ese es un restaurante bar y además, Kino me odia y todo lo que ella quiera pero de que cocina delicioso, cocina delicioso. ¿Vamos para allá o no?

— ¡Vamos!

Aquella noche en el restaurante bar de Lita y Andrew, la pasamos increíble. Comimos, tomamos bastante vino hasta pasada la media noche y disfrutamos de nuestra mutua compañía.

Esos hombres no hacían más que reírse de todo lo que mi Fye y Seiya decían del pobre Darien mientras Lita, Petzite y yo, nos reíamos pero era de verlos a ellos tan contentos.

Hablando de la vida, de Darien y de las escenas que grabaríamos próximamente de mi _fic,_ pasamos un agradable rato en, yo diría, entre amigos. Los buenos amigos que las circunstancias y el trabajo nos habían convertido con el paso del tiempo…


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Era domingo en la tarde y había acabado de tomar un baño. Aunque estaba haciendo mucho frio y amenazaba con llover, yo me sentía muy cómoda en aquella amplia y cómoda cama. Secándome el cabello con la toalla y preparándome para prender el televisor, no me esperaba lo que Fye me iba a decir cuando entró a la habitación.

— ¿Es en serio mi _neko_ hermoso? Ay no mi Fye, ve tú si quieres. Yo hoy tengo mucha pereza de salir mi amor.

— Pero mi reina, preciosa, — dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado y yo buscaba el control del televisor— Tomoyo nos invitó y me da pena con ella no ir. Vamos, no estamos tan lejos y además es solo un ratico.

— No, no mi amor y no es sólo porque me da pereza pararme de aquí a buscar qué ponerme.

Dije mientras prendía la tele y buscaba el canal por donde emitían el _fic_ de mi querida amiga Clarissa: "yo ODIO a Darien Chiba"

— Es también porque hoy dan un nuevo capítulo del _fic_ de mi amiga Clarissa y, ¡awwwww! ¿Viste? ¡Ya empezó! No, no, vete tú si quieres mi vida y que te vaya muy bien. Salúdamelos a todos y…

— ¿Es en serio? ¿Prefieres quedarte aquí, a ver un programa de televisión, que ir conmigo a la mansión de Tomoyo a comer postres? Yo sé que tú amas los postres y…

— Shu, shu mi _neko_ o sino vete porque no me estas dejando escuchar.

Le subí volumen porque él no me dejaba escuchar y además, porque había empezado a llover.

— Si te vas a ir, vete de una vez antes de que llueva más duro.

— No, olvídate. — Se acostó a mi lado y destendió la cama para eso, para acobijarnos a ambos— No voy a ir porque primero, yo no voy a sacar a mi bebe…

O sea su deportivo blanco.

—… a mojarlo. Y segundo, porque si no vas conmigo no es divertido. A ver, — vio al televisor y me preguntó mientras se abrazaba más a mí debajo de la suave cobija— ¿qué es lo que estamos viendo?

— Es el _fic_ de mi amiga Clarissa y shu, shu mi _neko_. Esta parte me encanta.

En ese momento iban por la escena en donde Zafiro y Serena, accidentalmente se besan. Me encantó leer esa parte pero verlo en televisión, ¡era mucho mejor!

— Momento, momento, ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso Serena y Zafiro se acaban de…?

— Si mi amor pero esta no es la mejor parte del capítulo. — Sonreí mientras me recostaba sobre su oloroso pecho— Me gusta más lo que sigue ahora.

— Oye mi reina, ¿será esto lo que tenía a Chiba tan de mal genio ese día?

Sonrió con maldad.

— Es que ese idiota como que es más celoso que yo y mira, que Zafiro le esté besando a la mujer y por segunda vez, no lo debe tener muy contento que digamos.

— Pues yo no sé mi _neko_ pero, espera, espera, déjame oír.

 _—_ _Buenas noches, Sere._

 _—_ _Bye Zafi. Vaya, que bien besa._

Después de la escena en donde sale Mina muy histérica diciendo que Yaten, su nuevo entrenador, tenía algo en contra de ella porque la ponía a hacer más ejercicio que a todas las demás, hubo una pausa para comerciales. La cual mi novio aprovechó para preguntarme más sobre el _fic_ de mi amiga Clarissa. Él, sí sabía que yo iba a _wattpad_ a dejar el guion de mi amiga Clarissa pero no tenía idea de cómo iba la historia.

Por eso quería que le contara más.

— Bueno, ¿un resumen del _fic_ eh? Pues mi amor, en esta historia Darien, que me imagino que ya te diste cuenta de que ese Darien no es Darien. ¿Verdad?

— Por supuesto. — Sonrió con suficiencia mientras me miraba— Tendría que ser un completo imbécil para no darme cuenta de que ese, no es Chiba. Ese es casi que su hermano gemelo, ese es pero Shiba, Tatsuya Shiba; que a todas estas, ¿qué hace Shiba haciendo de Chiba ahí? No entiendo.

— Pues mi amor, lo que pasa es que…

Mientras esperábamos que volvieran de la pausa, la televisión de _fandom_ como que es igual de cruel que la de mi mundo, de _realidad,_ muy aprovechados a la hora de poner comerciales, pues le conté a mi _neko_ porque era que Tatsuya estaba interpretando el papel de Darien en el _fic_ de mi amiga Clarissa.

Cuando el mago Clow, el dueño de _wattpad,_ leyó el _fic_ de mi amiga, pues decidió pasarlo por su canal. Se hizo el debido proceso de casting y contratación de actores pero cuando le ofrecieron el protagónico a Darien, él dijo que no. Muy amablemente les respondió, me contó Serena que les dijo, que no quería actuar en ese _fic_. Explicó que él no quería salir en un _fic_ en donde la autora parecía que lo odiaba pero que si podían usar su personaje como quisieran. Dijo que él no tenía nada en contra de las _fanfickers_ que no lo querían pero que tampoco era masoquista. Que no quería participar en algo en donde decía muy claramente, por el título que tenía el _fic,_ que lo odiaban. Firmó una autorización para que el mago Clow pudiera usar su imagen y les deseo la mejor de las suertes con la producción.

Darien era además de un hombre muy serio, uno algo complicado también.

— ¿En serio? No lo puedo creer. Ese idiota de tu "ex amor lindo" es muy pesado mi reina. No he visto mucho del programa pero si el mago Clow se arriesgó a invertir en el _fic_ de tu amiga y a pasarlo por su canal… es porque es bueno. Él sabe muy bien lo que hace.

— Pues yo no sé mi Fye pero, mira, mira. ¡Por fin!

Me reí y claro, él también.

— Ya por fin empezó mi _neko_. Me tenían harta esas propagandas y que agradezcan que es el _fic_ de mi amiga Clarissa porque si no… ya habría apagado ese televisor y estaría haciendo pero otra cosa. Mejor dicho, estaríamos haciendo otra cosa mi amor.

— Si, que agradezcan que el programita esta bueno porque si no, bueno, tú ya sabes.

Riéndonos mientras tronaba y llovía a cantaros, seguimos abrazados en la cama y viendo el programa.

 _—_ _No creo que esto pueda seguir, tengo mucho trabajo y quiero ocuparme de él. Además, ya no me gustas tanto._

Mientras veía la parte en donde Rei estaba viendo la foto de "Darien" y decía que ya no quería a Darien, aunque quien había terminado la relación había sido él y no ella, mi Fye me preguntó…

— Oye, ¿Cómo? ¿Es que en este _fic_ es un Rei por Darien o cómo es la cosa?

— Ah, — sonreí con malicia— es que no sabes mi _neko_. Aquí Darien, es un perro miserable de lo peor. Así como eras tú cuando nos conocimos mi Fye. Él sale con todas ellas y ninguna de ellas sabe que él…

— Oye, oye, oye, momento. ¿Eso es un reclamo?

— No, para nada.

— ¿Entonces? — Me miró desconcertado— Porque a eso sonó y, además, yo nunca he salido con más de una mujer a la vez. Yo nunca engañé ni he engañado a nadie. Ellas sabían en lo que se estaban metiendo porque yo siempre he sido muy…

— No te me sulfures Fye y déjame escuchar. Ya casi llegamos a la mejor parte del capítulo mi amor. Mira esta parte y dime si no es graciosa.

 _—_ _Ayer me plantó pero hoy fuimos a desayunar a un lujoso restaurante en el centro._

 _—_ _El mío me invitó hoy a cenar y luego de eso iremos a… ya saben._

Mientras veíamos a Serena entrar al baño en donde estaban todas esas engañadas mujeres hablando del mismo tipo sin saber que estaban hablando de él, Amy dijo…

 _—_ _Mi novio me dijo que hoy no me vería. Tiene un día ocupado pero mañana saldremos a dar un paseo romántico a la playa y luego cenaremos en un restaurante cerca de la bahía._

Luego habló Lita mientras Rei casi que se mordía la mano del coraje que tenía. Ella no tenía nada que decir porque la habían botado. Rei no estaba tan contenta como sus "amigas"

 _—_ _Mi amorcito es tan tierno… me llevó una gran ramo de rosas rojas y me dio una sorpresa en mi casa._

 _—_ _Que curioso. Mi novio me lleva siempre una rosa roja cada que nos vemos._

 _—_ _Chicas, ¿Por qué no conozco a sus novios?_

Preguntó Serena mientras Mina, Lita, Rei y Amy se miraban extrañadas.

 _—_ _El mío siempre está ocupado pero cuando se pueda, ten por seguro que te lo presento, Serena. Tal vez y, ¿Por qué no? Tenga a alguien para ti._

 _—_ _No sé Lita y…_

 _—_ _Pues el mío aun no es formal, y no acostumbro a presentar a nadie cuando no es formal._

 _—_ _Sere, amiga, el mío ya sabes quién es pero debemos, ya sabes…_

 _—_ _¡Vamos mujeres! ¡¿Que tanto chismorreo se traen?!_

Les gritó Zafiro tras la puerta.

 _—_ _¡Hay trabajo que hacer!_

— Ay si, esto, está buenísimo. ¿Tú sabes si el bobo de Seiya trabaja ahí?

— No mi _neko,_ hasta donde he leído aun no sale y no sé si mi Clarissa lo vaya a incluir. ¿Por qué?

— Porque mínimo ese pendejo no tiene ni idea de esto y no…

Dijo mientras buscaba su teléfono que estaba en una mesita de noche a un lado

—…Tiene que saber. Lo voy a llamar a contarle. ¿Alo? Que hubo guevon y vea, ¿qué está haciendo? ¿Está en la casa? Vea, ponga el canal ciento cincuenta y…

Un rato después y casi en la última parte del capítulo… ese novio mío no podía de la risa. Era tanto que de solo verlo reírse, me hacía reír; y peor se puso, él y Seiya que seguía al teléfono, cuando les conté lo que les conté.

 _—…_ _eres tan bella Serena…_

 _—_ _Oh por favor, no te detengas…_

— ¡¿Usted está viendo lo mismo que yo Seiya?! No, no, no es que esto, ¡esta increíble! Claro, pues con razón ese pendejo de Chiba ese día estaba como estaba. Yo también estaría de mal genio si mi mujer…

— Fye… no me dejas oír mi amor.

—… hubiera hecho una escena con ese pendejo como la que está haciendo aquí y, no, no, no, espere, espere, ¿es en serio mi reina? ¡¿Un puto sueño?! No, ¡esto si es más cruel que lo que nos hizo la otra _fanficker_! ¿Pero qué clase de amigas es que tienes eh?

— Pues yo no sé mi Fye pero, ¿viste? Ya se acabó y no me dejaste escuchar bien la última parte. Está decidido. La próxima vez me veo el capítulo en la sala porque contigo no se puede ver nada. Menos mal no me vi el pasado contigo porque uy…

Me empecé a reír al recordarlo.

— Ese sí estuvo más cruel que el sueño mojado de Serena con Zafiro. Aun no puedo creer que mi Clarissa haya hecho a Darien un pobre impotente. Es que eso es crueldad pura y…

— Momento, ¿qué? No, no es en serio. ¡¿Es en serio mi reina?! No, yo tengo que ver eso y, espere, espere pues Seiya lo pongo en altavoz.

Y cuando puso a Seiya en altavoz…

— _Reina, reina, ¿es de verdad? ¿Tu amiga hizo al cretino de Darien un inútil? ¿O no más lo estás diciendo para que nos sigamos viendo su programa y le suba el rating?_

— Oye Seiya, ¿qué te pasa? Yo puedo ser cualquier cosa pero mentirosa, eso si no mi amor. Respeta.

— Oye, — se enojó mi Fye— no le digas así a este pendejo. ¿Cuál mi amor? Tu amor soy yo. Que no se te olvide.

— Si, si Fye, como digas pero es en serio muchachos.

Me volvió a dar risa.

— Según mi querida amiga Clarissa… Darien quedó muy mal por todo lo que le hizo y le dijo Setsuna. Él quedó como traumatizado por lo que le hizo esa malvada modelo y es por eso que aunque sale con todas, bueno, pues a la hora de la hora, no le funciona…

En serio que no debí haberles dicho lo que les dije porque ese par, son tremendos. Pero bueno, no les voy a mentir a ustedes que son mis queridas lectoras y muchas de ustedes, mis amigas. Yo si me divertí mucho después con lo que hicieron.

Y cuando terminaron de reírse…

 _—_ _Reina, ¿tú sabes si hay repetición de capítulos? Es que no, yo eso, yo eso lo tengo que ver._

— La verdad no sé Seiya. Yo a _wattpad_ voy muy de vez en cuando.

— Ya sé. — Exclamó con una gran sonrisa mi Fye— Seiya, ¿está muy ocupado o qué?

 _—_ _No, Usagi anda visitando a Serena y estoy aquí en la casa sin nada que hacer. ¿Por qué? ¿Que se le ocurrió pendejo?_

— ¿Qué tantas ganas tiene de ver el capítulo del que habla mi reina?

 _—_ _Muchas. ¿Por qué? ¿No me diga que lo puede conseguir?_

— Y no solo ese guevon. Me puedo conseguir los demás también. — Empezó a reírse con maldad mientras yo lo miraba y levantaba una ceja.

— Fye, ¿no estarás pensando en…?

— Oh si, en eso mismo estoy pensando mi reina hermosa. Seiya, ¿quiere que vaya por usted o qué? Si quiere voy y lo recojo para que me acompañe por los capítulos de, ¿Cómo es que se llama el _fic_ de tu amiga mi reina?

— "Yo ODIO a Darien Chiba" mi cielo. Así se llama el _fic_ de mi Clarissa mi amor.

 _—_ _Hágale. Acá lo espero._

— Listo, a más tardar en veinte minutos estoy ahí. Chao Seiya y oiga, no me vaya a poner a esperarlo como un marica porque si llego y no está listo, me voy y no lo llevo.

— _Ya, ya, hágale que aquí lo espero. Más bien usted no se demore. Muévase a ver que yo si quiero ver como a, —_ reía de nuevo _— como es que Darien no es capaz de…_

— Listo. Ya voy para allá.

.

-.-

.

Siendo lunes en la mañana y en el set mientras nos preparábamos para empezar a grabar el capítulo numero diecinueve de mi fic: "El caballero", no podía creer lo que veía. De verdad que mi novio y Seiya, hacen corto circuito.

Son un verdadero peligro.

Pues resulta que en efecto Fye sí consiguió los capítulos del _fic_ de mi amiga Clarissa porque él era uno de los mejores amigos de la hija del dueño de _wattpad._ En otras palabras, Fye le pidió a Sakura que hablara con su papá, con el mago Clow, y le consiguiera una copia de los capítulos que llevaban emitidos del _fic_.

Pasando el resto del domingo con Seiya viéndose los capítulos, como que no les bastó con todo lo que sé que se rieron de Darien ese día, oh no, eso como que fue poco. A ambos se le ocurrió la idea de poner uno de los capítulos, más específicamente la escena de la que yo misma les había hablado, antes de que empezáramos a grabar.

Lo que desde luego no salió nada bien.

 _—_ _Te preguntaras cómo entré, ¿verdad? Tengo dinero y los medios para hacer lo que sea. Pero no te preocupes, le pedí al ama de llaves que me dejara entrar porque quería darle una sorpresa a mi novia._

 _—_ _¡Darien, mi amor!_

Se lanzó Amy a sus brazos.

 _—_ _¡Te extrañe tanto!_

 _—_ _Yo también preciosa. No sabes cómo extrañe ver tu hermoso rostro y tu escultural cuerpo. ¿Te gustaría hacer algo interesante esta noche?_

— No puede ser. ¡Fye, Seiya! ¡¿Pero qué carajos están haciendo ah?!

— Oh vamos reina, — reía Seiya junto al malvado de mi Fye mientras Amy, se tapaba la cara de la pena— no es para tanto.

— ¿Cómo que no, payaso?

Le preguntó Darien mientras se iba acercando hacia donde ellos estaban.

— Hazme el favor y quitas eso pero ya. Se suponía que nadie de aquí de _fandom_ iba a ver eso. ¿Tú por qué tienes ese video?

— Chiba, la culpa no es de Seiya y…

En ese momento, en el que Darien no debió ser ni medico ni actor, debió fue haber sido boxeador porque se la pasaba era dándose golpes con todo el que lo provocaba, Amy pegó un grito que nos asustó a todos porque, al parecer, la escena que seguía le daba mucha pena.

 _—_ _No te preocupes. Creo que puedo ayudarte._

 _—_ _Mejor lo dejamos para otra ocasión. Probablemente el viaje me agotó tanto que no he podido lograrlo._

 _—_ _Gracias por las rosas, son muy bellas._

— ¡Ya no más!

Gritó Amy y por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerla, se veía de mal genio. Estaba roja pero ya no de la pena. Yo creo que era de la ira que tenía mientras se acercaba con paso firme hacia donde estaban Seiya y Fye.

— ¡Quita ya mismo eso Seiya!

— Pero cuñada, yo creo que…

— ¡Que lo quites! — Le gritó y acto seguido, lo empujo— ¡Quita eso ahora mismo antes de que llegue Taiki y lo vea! ¡Que lo quites o soy capaz de matarte Seiya! ¡Te lo juro!

— ¿Si ve idiota?

Se reía mi novio.

— Yo le dije que no era buena idea.

— Cállese que usted no es que se hubiera resistido mucho que digamos y…

— ¡Muévete Seiya! — Pedía una enojada y ya preocupada Amy— Taiki no debe tardar en llegar y si ve eso, ¡me mata! ¡Que te muevas te estoy diciendo!

Y Seiya se apresuró a detener el video porque por la puerta del set estaban entrando Taiki y Yaten. Seiya sabía, y no solamente él, nosotros también sabemos, lo celoso que es él con Amy. Por eso lo detuvo y mientras Amy se giraba y se apresuraba a ir con Taiki para entretenerlo, Darien le quitó el cd que Seiya sostenía y lo partió en dos sin ningún tipo de contemplación.

Lo que hizo enojar a Seiya. Me preocupaba que se fueran a ir a los golpes. Yo odio que hagan eso cuando estamos trabajando en mis cosas.

— ¡Oye Darien! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa eh?! ¡¿Por qué me dañaste el…?!

— Agradece que te partí ese cd y no la cara, payaso.

Le dijo después de dar media vuelta para volver con la maquillista que lo estaba arreglando.

— ¡Este si es mucho…!

— Déjelo Seiya. — Le dijo mi Fye que ya no estaba tan sonriente porque yo, estaba cruzada de brazos y lo estaba mirando mal— No le diga nada más y tranquilo. Yo hice una copia en el computador de mi casa, allá están. Cuando llegue por la noche y mire, mire a mi reina, ¿si le ve la cara o no?

— Uy, sí.

Empezó a reírse.

— Esta como bien enojada con usted.

— Exactamente. Voy a ir ver cómo le quito el mal genio y si logro que deje de verme así, como una mierda, le mando el video que Chiba nos dañó a su correo.

— ¿En serio?

— Se lo juro pero ya, ni una sola palabra más que a mi si me da, y mucho miedo, cuando mi reina me mira así.

— Ah, deje de hablar mierda que la reina, es un amor; eso como primera medida y lo segundo, ella a usted lo adora. Así que….

— Si, mi reina es una dulzura, pero cuando está de buen genio, cuando uno la lleva por las buenas. Pero no le saque la mierda porque…

Ellos estaban hablando mientras que yo…

— Oye Seiya, ¿será que puedes ir y ensayar con Taiki la escena que tienes con él hoy? Necesito hablar con Fye, a solas. ¿Puedes, por favor?

— Claro, claro.

Empezó a retirarse.

— Voy a estar con Taiki entonces en su camerino ensayando la escena. Me llaman apenas…

— Si, si, ya váyase pues pendejo que no me gusta cuando mi reina se pone así.

— ¿Así como, Fye? ¿Quieres entonces que les celebre y les haga una fiesta por lo que acaban de hacer o qué? No pues si quieres, tómense una foto con el cd que Darien les partió y la subo a _facefic_. ¿Te gusta la idea?

— Con permiso.

Dijo Seiya muy incómodo.

— Si me necesitan para alguna cosa me llaman.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Luego de escuchar las interminables disculpas de Fye, empezamos a grabar el capítulo pero esa vez de mi _fic_. Yo estaba muy enojada con ellos, y sobre todo con Fye, porque ya de por sí mi relación con Darien era mala. A Darien no le gustaba (y sigue sin gustarle) actuar en nada de lo que yo escribía pero como a Serena y las demás sí, pues no le quedaba otra opción que aceptar cuando ellas se lo pedían.

Quería mandar la grabación de ese día para la mierda pero no solo por la pendejada que Seiya y Fye habían hecho. Era también porque estaba muy baja de ánimo. Me estaba sintiendo muy mal con mi historia.

— Corten, corten.

— ¿Y ahora qué fue lo que pasó idiota?

Preguntó Seiya desde la escenografía. Le preguntó mientras lucia su resplandeciente uniforme azul de policía.

— ¿Fue que me equivoqué en algo o qué?

— No, no, no es eso Seiya. — Le respondió mi _neko_ mientras se giraba y me miraba pero esa vez a mí— Espere a ver yo pregunto. Mi reina, mi amor, ¿sigues enojada conmigo? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué tienes esa carita? Dime, ¿hay algo que no estemos haciendo bien?

— Oye si reina…

Dijo Lita mientras salía del set e iba hasta donde estábamos sentados viéndolos actuar a ellos.

— ¿Qué tienes eh? Hace rato te veo como decaída y tú, tú no eres así. ¿Qué tienes? ¿Estamos actuando muy mal la escena o qué?

— No, no, todos ustedes, — los miré brevemente a todos— lo están haciendo estupendamente. Lo que pasa es que, bueno, es que…

— ¿Qué mujer? ¿Qué es lo que pasa pues para que estés así?

— Los reviews. Ustedes saben que yo vivo aquí es de lo que me pagan por lo que los lectores me comentan y, bueno, es que me da algo de pena con ustedes pero si esto sigue así como va… no creo que podamos seguir con la grabación. Lo siento mucho pero no creo poder conseguir lo de pagarles este mes. Es eso lo que me tiene preocupada Lita y…

— Mi reina… — Se levantó Fye de la silla y se hizo frente a mí— ¿Y tú por qué no me habías dicho nada ah? Maldición, tú sabes lo que me molesta que hagas esto. Odio que me ocultes las cosas. ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes que no tenías lo de nómina de este mes? Tal vez si me voy este fin de semana pueda…

— ¿Viste? Es precisamente por esto que estás haciendo que no te dije nada. Sabía que si lo te lo decía serias capaz de sacar plata de tu bolsillo para pagarles y no, no señor. Este _fic_ es mío y la responsabilidad de pagarles es mía, no tuya.

— Tienes que dejar de ser tan orgullosa porque eso es malo mi amor. Yo soy tu compañero aquí en _fandom_ y como tu compañero que soy, estoy para compartir contigo todo lo que tengo y lo que no. ¿Es que ya se te olvido o qué?

— Fye…. No hablemos de esto ahora y mejor, ¿podrías…?

— Pues a mí no se me olvida. — Me tomó las manos y las apretó mientras me veía a los ojos— A mí no se me olvida que quien estuvo pagando todos los gastos de mi apartamento y los de mi carro porque yo no tenía nada cuando se lo deje todo a Yuii y me vine de Celes para eso, para poder estar contigo, fuiste tú.

— Fye….

— Fye nada. Tú te hiciste cargo de todos los gastos y aunque yo no quería porque me daba pena contigo, lo acepté y lo hice porque veía que tu intención era buena. Lo hice porque te la pasaste diciéndome que era para eso que te la pasabas escribiendo. Porque querías que estuviéramos. Pues bien… creo que ahora es mi turno de ayudarte. Yo me voy hacer cargo de todos los gastos de esta producción sin importar si esos inútiles de tus lectores leen o no.

— ¡Fye! No me les digas así por favor. Tal vez yo no tenga muchas lectoras, porque son sobre todo mujeres las que me leen mi _neko kawaii_ , pero las que tengo son invaluables. Mis queridas lectoras son muy importantes para mí y no me gusta que les digas así. No les digas inútiles por favor.

— Es que eso es lo que me molesta. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser escribir un review ah? No, es el colmo pero como sea… hazme el favor de quitar esa cara de angustia y a ver, dime con sinceridad, ¿si está quedando bien esta escena o no? Es que no sé, no sé, siento como que le falta algo. ¿No te parece?

— Bueno pues, — me levanté de la silla cuando él me dio permiso y fui con Lita hasta donde estaban los demás esperando indicaciones— creo que tienes razón. Taiki…

— ¿Si? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay algún problema?

— No, no, no, un problema no. Lo que me gustaría es que cuando vieras que entran, tú…

Olvidando un poco mis preocupaciones y concentrándome en explicarles a Taiki, Seiya, Andrew, Amy, Lita y al extra que habíamos contratado, cómo quería que actuaran, dejé lo que tenía que decirle a Fye sobre lo que me había dicho para cuándo estuviéramos en su apartamento. Para cuando estuviéramos solos. No me parecía prudente decirle, delante de Lita y de un montón de gente más que estaban prestando atención a lo que estábamos hablando, que no pensaba aceptar su ayuda. Yo a él lo amo pero las cosas son como son. Su plata es su plata y la mía es la mía. No me parecía justo que se hiciera cargo de mis responsabilidades y sigue sin parecerme justo que aun cuando le dije que no lo hiciera, lo hizo y peor, a mis espaldas.

Sin que me diera cuenta de nada.

Y después de dar indicaciones, seguimos grabando.

 _—_ _Tengo siete vidas más mi amor. De verdad que si quiero recuperarme para que me des de alta y poder salir de aquí pero no mi amor, olvídalo mi reina. Es que eso, ¡eso no es comida! Mejor dile a Lita que…_

 _—_ _¿Alguien me llamo?_

 _—_ _¡Lita!_

 _—_ _ **Ay no.**_

Pensó Taiki con preocupación cuando vio a su hermano en la puerta vestido de policía y al lado del detective al que Darien le tenía terror. Casi se muere cuando vio a su hermano con Andrew.

 ** _—_** ** _¿Qué está haciendo Seiya aquí y peor, con ese detective?_**

— ¡Corten! Quedó muy bien muchachos. ¿No te parece mi reina?

— ¿Ah? — Lo miré desconcentrada, es que tenía la cabeza en cualquier otra parte menos ahí— Si, si, si mi amor. Era exactamente como quería que se viera. Muy bien hecho Taiki. Tu cara de susto mientras la música sonaba y Seiya, Andrew y Lita entraban, fue más que perfecta, genial.

Taiki solo sonrió desde la camilla en donde estaba acostado y asintió con la cabeza. Pero Fye, que siempre se preocupa mucho por mí, me tomó una arreglada mano y mientras se la llevaba hasta sus delgados y muy provocativos labios para besarla con ternura, me dijo…

— Ya no te preocupes. Te prometo que todo va a salir bien.

— Eso espero mi _neko_. — Le acaricié una mejilla cuando soltó mi mano— Ojala mi amor.

.

.

Un rato después y en una de las escenas más cruciales de ese capítulo…

— Ay mi _neko_ , ¿les puede pedir que se detengan? Es que no me está gustando como está quedando.

— ¿Por qué mi amor? ¿Qué tiene de malo?

— A esa pelea, — dije mientras veía como Andrew actuaba con Lita— le falta algo. ¿Puedes…?

— Claro, claro, tus deseos son órdenes para mí, mi amada reina.

Y se levantó de su silla, al igual que yo lo hice para ir con ellos y explicarles como quería que quedara esa parte, para pedirles que se detuvieran.

— ¿Qué pasó? Yo dije todo lo que decía en el guion que me pasaron. ¿O es que no fue así y se me olvido algo? Es que yo hace rato que no actuó y…

— No, no, no Andrew, no se trata de que se te haya olvidado alguna línea del guion o algo por el estilo, no es nada de eso.

Me miró sin entender.

— Lo que pasa es que, ¿Cómo se los explico? Oki, es simple. Ustedes se quieren mucho en la vida real y, eso está bien, no me mal interpreten. Pero lo que yo quiero plasmar aquí es la confusión de Lita y tu enojo por lo que pasó en el cuarto en donde está hospitalizado Taiki, Andrew. Necesito que tú la presiones mucho y que tú Lita, te veas muy eso, muy presionada y confundida por sus palabras.

— Pues podemos volver a intentarlo pero sinceramente, no entiendo reina. Para mí no es fácil gritarle a Lita porque pues, no… es que simplemente es muy difícil para mí hacer eso. Ahora que si me pudieras mostrar de alguna manera qué es lo que tú quieres que yo haga…

— Ya sé. Ven, ven, ven para acá mi reina y…

— Oh no, olvídalo Fye. ¿Qué? ¿Yo actuar la escena contigo? No, hazlo con Lita o…

— Todo el mundo despeje el área y, ¡Kuro-lon!

— ¡Es Kurogane idiota pero bueno, ya qué!— Sonrió Kuragane detrás de las cámaras— ¡¿Qué quieres?!

— Ubica las cámaras cinco y seis para que tomen el ángulo de nuestras caras y…

— Fye, suéltame que ya te dije que no. ¿Estás loco? Yo soy escritora loca, no actriz.

— Es bueno que reconozca que sí está loca señora. — Reía el malvado de Darien junto a Serena y a las demás— Eso ya es algo.

— Ja, ja, ja, eso es tan divertido, Chiba, tan divertido… pero bueno, todo el mundo silencio y, ¿luces?

Miró al techo para indicarles a los de las luces que debían estar listos.

— Kuro-pon, ¿cámaras listas?

— Todo listo aquí, idiota.

— Listo entonces. En tres, dos, uno…

 _—_ _Lita por Dios, ¡¿me puedes explicar que mierda fue eso?!_

 _—_ _¿De qué estás hablando Andrew?_

Le pregunté y no podía evitarlo, estaba muy nerviosa.

 _—_ _Oye y además, ¿Tú cómo por qué me gritas? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?_

 _—_ _¡¿Es en serio?! ¡¿Es una broma?! ¡¿Ahora resulta que la ofendida eres tú?! ¡Perdóname la vida, "preciosa"!_

 _—_ _Andrew, por favor…_

Suspiré con pesadez mientras me llevaba una mano a la cabeza y los demás se reían de ver actuar a Fye. Es que la verdad, lo hace muy bien. Como todo lo que él hace…

 _—_ _¿Por favor qué Lita? ¡Ni mierda! ¡Ni mierda! Llevamos más de seis meses saliendo y no, ¡no me he ganado ni siquiera que me presentes como tu novio! En cambio llega ese ¡hijo de puta y….!_

 _—_ _Primero, te calmas. Segundo, no entiendo qué es lo que me reclamas. Desde el principio te dije que…_

 _—_ _¡Pues me vale Lita! ¡Me vale verga porque no puedo, sencillamente no puedo!_

Me Dijo completamente salido de sus casillas mientras se me acercaba.

 _—_ _¿Qué es lo que no puedes?_

 _—_ _Yo no puedo seguir más con ese cuento de que somos amigos con derechos porque no Lita. Yo no soy capaz de compartir con nadie y menos con ese ¡hijo de la gran perra!..._

 _—_ _¡Andrew deja esa grosería oye!_

 _—…_ _lo que yo amo. Yo te amo Lita y todo esto ya me tiene harto. Dime de una buena vez entonces qué es lo sientes por mí. ¿Te gusto, me quieres, me amas, o qué mierda es lo que sientes por mí?_

Ahora si entendía porque era que Andrew no podía hacer bien esa escena con Lita. ¡Estaba muy difícil! ¿Cómo no decirle al hombre que amo, mientras me estaba gritando desesperadamente en la calle que me amaba, que yo también lo amaba con locura y con desesperación? Yo no quería estar ahí, haciéndome la que no era conmigo y viendo como sufría el hombre que yo amaba y todo por mi silencio. Yo quería abrazarlo, quería besarlo y decirle mientras llenaba su angelical rostro de niño bueno de pequeños besos, que lo amaba. Que lo amaba con cada parte de mi sádica alma.

Iba a tirarme la escena pero afortunadamente, alguien llegó a hacerlo por mí.

— Anda, mi reina. Dile a mi papá que prefieres quedarte con una versión más joven suya y camina. Ven conmigo que te prometo, te juro que te haré ver las estrellas, mi amor…

— ¿Yuii?

— Carajo Yuii. — Dijo mi Fye mientras salía de la escenografía e iba hasta donde estaba su joven hijo, o sea Yuii Flourite, sentado en su silla de director— ¿Tu qué carajo haces aquí ah? ¿No se supone que deberías es estar en la universidad?

— Pues como te parece, papi querido…

Le dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla, reía, le pasaba el libreto y se me acercaba.

—… que ayer salí a vacaciones y entonces me dije, ¿Qué mejor lugar para pasar mis vacaciones que en _fandom_ , al lado de mi más loca y retorcida obsesión?

— Demonios Yuii, ¿si has vuelto a tomar las terapias con la doctora Morgan o no? ¡¿Para qué demonios crees que le pago todo lo que le pago?!

— Papá, — decía esa copia de mi Fye riéndose de verlo tan enojado. Mientras claro, unos como Seiya se morían era pero de la risa— no deberías de pagarme más terapias. Jessica está enojada conmigo desde que lo hicimos en el sofá de su consultorio y bueno… no me quiere volver a ver.

— Carajo Yuii, ¡carajo! ¡¿Otra vez te acostaste con tu terapeuta?! ¡Pero con esta ya es la cuarta por Kami! ¡¿Cuándo putas vas a aprender?!

— ¡De tal palo, tal astilla! — Le gritó Seiya pero que no podía de la risa— ¿No maricon?

— ¡Cállese imbécil que no estoy para sus pendejadas! No me joda Seiya y, a ver, a ver.

Se hizo Fye a mi lado y empujo a Yuii que se me había acercado con la firme intención de abrazarme.

— Ya te he dicho que mi reina Yuii, es mía. No te le acerques tanto.

— Entonces haz lo mismo que hiciste esa vez. ¿Por favor? Es que la reina papá, así sea clonada, ummm…

Cerró los ojos y se me acercó para olerme el cabello.

—… es, increíble. Sensacional…

— Eh, esto, galán, yo no…

— Tu energía, mi reina, es asfixiante. Muy desesperante. Tan solo un poco, tan solo quisiera poder tomar un poco y…

Yo no sé por qué Yuii y Fye se la pasan diciéndome eso; yo sigo pensando que exageran pero como sea… El punto es que Yuii ya se estaba poniendo como siempre que me veía, muy rojo y se le estaban dilatando mucho aquellas bellas pupilas celestes que heredó de mi amado Fye. Tenía como cara de loco y pues, aunque Fye también se pone así a veces, es diferente. A él no le tengo miedo porque a él lo amo pero a su hijo, ese si me da miedo y mucho cuando se pone así.

Como si estuviera drogado.

— Ya, ya, ya Yuii que estás haciendo lo de siempre, la estas asustando. ¿Aún no has podido aprender a controlarte?

— No, aun no puedo.

— ¿Viste? Por eso no te puedes quedar con nosotros a pasar tus vacaciones y menos dejar de tomar las terapias. Ya a estas alturas deberías ser capaz de controlarte y es el colmo. ¿A qué es que vas a esa universidad entonces? ¿A qué te vean o qué?

— En parte papá porque si no me ven, ¿Cómo conquisto nenas ah?

Y se los juro, entre Yuii mas se reía, mi Fye mas coraje hacía.

— Tranquilízate papá que gané el semestre y con las mejores calificaciones de la facultad. Por eso vine, porque creo que tanto esfuerzo….

— Escudo. — Me lanzó un hechizo de protección Fye cuando vio que Yuii se me iba a acercar— Pues vas a tener que conformarte con el nuevo auto que te voy a comprar porque a mi reina, no le vas a tocar pero ni una uña. ¿Estamos?

— Oh vamos papá, ¿no? Me he esforzado mucho y creo que me merezco un premio. No me des un auto pero préstamela a ella. Una noche. Solo eso te pido.

— Ya te dije que no y si te vas a quedar en _fandom_ , que no deberías, ve y busca en dónde quedarte porque en mi casa no. Te quiero lejos, y es en serio Yuii, a kilómetros de mi reina.

A Yuii no le quedó más remedio que irse cuando Fye se lo pidió pero antes de irse, se acercó hacia la barrera mágica que Fye había creado para que él no se me acercara y me dijo…

— Mi papá quemó el video pero, ¿sabes? Yo todavía me acuerdo y sí, creo que papá tiene toda la razón. Ese collar que estas usando se te ve muy lindo pero más me gusta vértelo, cuando no tienes nada más puesto.

— ¡Ya vete Yuii!

— Hasta más tarde… mi reina. Cuídate.

Yuii se fue y cuando él se fue, Fye les dio un descanso a todos de cuarenta y cinco minutos. Los invitó a ir con la belleza esa de Usui, que estaba terminando de preparar unos postres, para que comieran algo. Y mientras muchos iban, Fye me pidió que lo acompañara a la sala de edición. Pero no debí. No debí haber ido…


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

— Oigan, ¿yo entendí bien o al hijo de ese mago le gusta esa mujer?

— Si Darien, larga historia mi amor. ¿Tú nunca ves la sección de chismes de _fandom news_ verdad?

Sonrió Serena junto a los demás en la improvisada mesa en donde estaban sentados comiendo y descansando.

— Así es. Una vez, mientras tú fuiste a cubrir la emergencia a ese hospital, ese muchacho, el hijo de ese señor, secuestro a la reina. Cuando pasaron la noticia, es decir, cuando ese mismo muchacho interfirió la señal para mostrarle a su papá todo lo que le iba a hacer a la pobre por lo trastornado que, según él, ella lo tenía, vimos cuando…

— ¿Qué ese muchacho hizo qué cosa? — Casi bota su café Darien de la impresión que le dio escuchar eso, digo, eso me contó mi Lita— ¿Y por qué? Todos ustedes saben que esa mujer no es santo de mi devoción pero no, tampoco hasta allá.

— Ay si Darien, — Dijo Lita mientras se tomaba un cappuccino— Eso estuvo muy feo. Ese muchacho se la llevó para _wallfic_ y la amarró a una silla. Me dio mucho pesar con mi amiga cuando la vi así y más dolor me dio, cuando le pegó. Yo no sé cómo es que ella es capaz de hablarle a ese muchacho después de lo que pasó pero…

— Pues quien sabe cómo sea el rollo entre ellos pero lo que si me dio mucha risa, fue verle la cara a ese mago mientras ese muchacho le decía todo lo que le decía.

Se reía Darien con mucho gusto. Vaya, que malvado…

— Que gusto me dio. Yo creo que si ese muchacho es así con él, por algo será.

— Darien… no seas tan malo mi cielo. No digas eso mi amor.

— Es la verdad Serena, no es nada más que la verdad. Yo sé que nosotros algún día vamos a tener a Rini y todo eso pero…

Y mientras ellos seguían hablando, descansando y comiendo, Fye y yo estábamos en la sala de edición…. Hablando. Oigan, ¿Qué se imaginaron eh? (risa malvada) No, no estábamos haciendo nada de lo que están pensando.

Aunque…

— Maldita sea con Yuii. ¿Por qué me tiene que hacer esto ah?

— ¿Qué, que es lo que te pasa mi Fye? — Le pregunté preocupada cuando le vi las pupilas muy dilatadas y si, ya lo adivinaron. Me asusté porque se puso igual, o más loco, que su hijo. Se puso peor que Yuii cuando me ve— ¿Por qué le estas poniendo seguro a esa puerta y por qué me estas mirando así?

— Cada que este muchacho se aparece y me recuerda lo poderosa y más que eso, lo deliciosa que es tu magia… yo solo quiero…

Y me asusté pero al mismo tiempo me excité cuando me empujo contra la puerta de esa sala y con su magia, me abrió la blusa.

— Ah… es decir, oye mi _neko_ , ¿Qué crees que estas…?

— Te amo mi reina y tú, tu cuerpo y sobre todo eso, tu energía, son solo para mí. ¿Verdad que si? Dilo, di que solo eres para mí mientras estés aquí… Mientras estés junto a mí…

— Si, ah sí… — Suspiré de gusto porque se hizo entre mis senos y empezó a besarme el perfumado escote— claro que sí mi Fye. Mientras este aquí soy solo tuya… Solo para ti mi amor pero, pero yo creo que ya deberíamos volver con los demás porque aun, aún tenemos que, y…

No podía concentrarme porque su potente y muy fuerte erección no hacía más que rozarme. Sus dulces caricias y sus apasionados besos, no conseguían hacer otra cosa más que excitarme…

— Fye, mi amor, yo creo que…

— Tan solo un poquito… Solo quiero un poco de tu energía, mi amor, mi único amor…

Quince minutos después y regresando con los demás…

— ¡Ten cuidado con esa lámpara Ryu!

Aquel electricista no pudo detener la caída de esa lámpara pero mi Fye, que estaba más que recargado de energía, no solo evitó que Ryu se callera de esa escalera. También tuvo de tiempo de poner la lámpara en su lugar y mejor, de hacer que funcionara de nuevo.

Yo sabía por qué había podido hacer eso con tanta facilidad pero bueno, ahí también había dos personas que lo conocían tanto o más que yo. Y desde luego Kurogane lo regañó por eso.

— Flacuchento de… ¿otra vez robando energía? Recuerda que la bruja esa de Yuko y el mago Clow te dijeron que…

— No quiero escuchar media palabra de eso Kuro-lin y listo, ya hubo mucho descanso. Vamos a retomar muchachos. ¿Están listos o no?

Todos, en especial Seiya, veían a mi Fye y no entendían a que se debía esa sonrisa tan radiante. No sabían porque se veía tan vital y rozagante.

Y mientras ellos hacían lo que él les pedía mientras él manipulaba cámaras y luces con su magia, Mokona se me acercaba y me preguntaba algo preocupada…

— ¿Estas bien?

— Eh, este, si Mokona, estoy muy bien. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

— Te falta, por lo menos, la mitad de tu energía. Eso en otras palabras mi consentidora reina, es como si vinieras de donar sangre. No deberías verte como si nada mientras ese irresponsable de Fye…

— Mokona… no le digas así que…

—… se gasta tu energía como si nada. ¿En serio estas bien? ¿No quieres que te traiga una bebida o algo de comer?

— No, no, pero bueno, aunque pensándolo bien… — Sonreí con picardía al ver al papacito de Usui cocinar. Claro, Mokona me entendió y también le dio risa— No creo que un café y un panecillo me caigan nada mal. ¿Vamos? ¿Me acompañas hasta donde está la belleza de Usui, solo, y nos comemos algo?

— Camina. Ese irresponsable de Fye, pero espérate y verás que lo voy acusar con…

Y mientras Mokona y yo le coqueteábamos a Usui, es decir, mientras le pedíamos dos cafés y un par de panecillos, Fye y los demás estaban…

— No, no, no, ¡corten maldita sea, corten!

Se acercó a ellos.

— Así no Taiki. Cuando le digas a tu hermano que tenga cuidado con salir a la calle y le recuerdes lo que les pasó a tus papás, tienes que verte nostálgico; como si en verdad te doliera. No como si te valiera una mierda.

— Bueno, bueno, pendejo. No moleste a Taiki que es que, ¿sabe qué pasa idiota? Nosotros estamos cansados. Nosotros, no somos como usted.

— ¿Ah sí? — Le preguntó Fye a Seiya pero le preguntó así como estaba él. Que no se sabía en qué momento se iba a soltar a las carcajadas— ¿Y usted por qué me dice eso? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso de que ustedes no son como yo?

— Nosotros no nos podemos robar la energía de nuestras mujeres. Porque, a eso fue que se fue con la mamacita de la reina ahora, ¿cierto? Malnacido, quien fuera usted idiota.

Fye, y Seiya también claro, empezaron a reírse pero Fye solo le respondió…

— No sé de qué me está hablando cretino y bueno, vamos muy bien hasta ahora pero ya sabes Taiki, cuando le digas a tu hermano que se cuide y no se las vaya a dar de valiente porque en la calle las cosas están muy calientes…

— Cof, cof como su mujer guevon…

— Ya no joda más Seiya que esto es en serio. Cállese y no interrumpa que estoy trabajando. ¿Es que no ve o qué? No joda más y ni por equivocación vaya a decir eso delante de ella porque ella, aunque no lo parezca, es muy delicadita. Mi reina, ah, es tan bella… Tan…

— ¿No disque está trabajando, idiota? — Sonrió Seiya de nuevo y Taiki también. Le daba risa ver cómo me veía Fye— Muévase a ver que me tengo que ir. Le prometí a Usagi que hoy iba a mercar yo y usted ya sabe cómo es esa mujer mía. Mi mujer, no es tan… como la suya.

— Sí, sí y bueno, empecemos ya que después de esto, si quieren se pueden ir. Ya después de ustedes siguen pero Serena y el pesado ese de Chiba.

.

.

Un rato después, cuando ya Seiya, Taiki y Amy se habían ido… estábamos grabando la última escena del capítulo. La parte en la que salían Reika, Andrew, Lita y Serena.

— ¡Acción!

 _—_ _¿Sí? ¿Entonces hoy si me vas a aceptar la invitación a salir, Andrew mi amor?_

 _—_ _Claro que si Reika, vámonos._

La tomó muy sonriente por la cintura.

 _—_ _A eso vine, vine por ti, mi amor._

 _—_ _ **¿Qué? ¡¿Pero qué demonios le pasa a Andrew?! ¿No se supone que esta con Lita? No, esto está muy raro. Mejor la llamo a ver qué es lo que pasa.**_

Todo iba muy bien hasta que…

— ¡Déjenme, déjenme pasar que tengo que hablar urgentemente con Fye! ¡Que me dejen pasar les digo!

Pedía a los gritos aquella tatuada y bajita mujer de pelo negro corto y vestida con ropa de cuero.

— ¡Que se quiten que es urgente! ¡Él tiene que saber! ¡Él tiene derecho a saber!

Ante aquel escándalo que estaba haciendo esa mujer en la puerta del set, pues no solo Fye se levantó a ver qué era la algarabía. Todos los demás fuimos a ver porque si se había dañado la toma, que era la cuarta vez que la hacíamos, teníamos derecho a saber por qué.

Y lo que me imaginaba. Al llegar ahí Fye la reconoció y la llamó por su nombre.

— ¿Mizuki?

— ¡Fye! — Sonrió y trató de ir con él pero Kurogane, no la dejó— ¡Me da tanto gusto verte!

— Pues que pena pero a mí no. Este es uno de mis lugares de trabajo y no deberías estar aquí; que entre cosas… ¿tú qué haces aquí y buscándome Mizuki? ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

— Es que yo, ¿Cómo te digo esto ah? No, mejor, ¿Por qué no vamos a otro lugar y hablamos, mi amor?

Obvio, yo no es que sea súper celosa ni nada pero ese comentario que hizo la tonta esa, me sacó la mierda.

— Con que mi amor, ¿no Fye?

— Mi reina, no pienses lo que no es porque las cosas no son así.

— ¿Ah no? Pues mira tú, tan raro porque acabo de escuchar, y no solamente yo eh, todos también, ¿cierto muchachos?

Asintieron incomodos pero Darien, estaba era que se soltaba a reír.

— Que, ¿Cómo es que dices que te llamas?

— Mizuki. Me llamo Mizuki señora y soy la novia de Fye.

— _Uuuuuu_ …— dijeron todos cuando la tonta esa dijo eso y Fye empezó a cambiar de color.

— Oye no Mizuki, ¿Cuál novia? No te confundas porque nosotros solo…

— ¿Viste Fye? Entonces no son alucinaciones mías. Esta nena sí es algo tuyo y, ¿sabes qué? Es mejor que le hagas caso a tu novia y se vayan para otra parte a hablar. Muchachos, por hoy no vamos a trabajar más porque aquí el señor director… tiene que ir a hablar con la novia…

Y de nuevo empezaron a joder. Es que hasta los entendía. Creo que si yo hubiera estado en el lugar de ellos habría hecho lo mismo.

— _Uuuuuuu…_

— Por eso es que usted me cae tan mal señor. — Dijo Lita mientras Andrew le hacía caras para que no dijera nada— Usted siempre le hace lo mismo a la reina y…

— Un momento, un momento Kino porque las cosas no son así. En primer lugar, yo no tuve nada más que una noche con Mizuki en un bar y no fue aquí. Nos conocimos en Mirai y por eso no cuenta como si le hubiera sido infiel a mi enojada reina. ¿No fue eso lo que acordamos?

Me miró preocupado mientras yo estaba cruzada de brazos.

— ¿Es o no es así mi reina?

— Si, así es Fye. Tiene razón Lita. En eso quedamos él y yo cuando nos, bueno, cuando nos casamos simbólicamente aquí en _fandom_ hace más de tres años.

— Oye no, ¿Cómo? ¿Tú eres casado Fye? ¿No me dijiste pues que eras viudo? ¡Eres un mentiroso de lo peor!

— ¡Oye, y así es! — La detuvo porque se acercó para pegarle— Cálmate Mizuki que creí que, bueno, que con una mujer como tú no iba a tener esta clase de problemas. ¿Tú qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Qué es lo que quieres si no nos vemos hace más de tres meses?

— Pues eso tengo.

Sonrió y se tocó el estómago que aún estaba plano.

— Vine hasta aquí para decirte que estoy embarazada. Tengo tres meses de embarazo y el bebe que estoy esperando, es tuyo Fye.

Fye, y yo también claro, nos soltamos a reír por igual porque eso que esa boba estaba diciendo simplemente no podía ser. Estaba equivocada.

A mí me dio tanta risa, y también tanto pesar de ella que, aunque no se lo merecía porque con lo que estaba haciendo me estaba haciendo quedar mal frente a mis amigos, fui con ella y le pedí muy amablemente que se fuera.

Quería evitarle esa vergüenza que el degenerado de mi novio, si le hizo pasar sin ninguna consideración.

— Mizuki, vete. Es mejor que te vayas y que no digas nada más. Créeme, yo sé porque te lo digo.

— Mire, señora, — Y era tan descarada que encima me miraba mal— yo no sabía que Fye tenía algo con alguien pero es que yo, no estoy aquí porque me interese acabar con la relación que ustedes tienen. Yo vine fue por el bebe que estoy esperando. Creo que él tiene derecho a tener a su papá y…

— Nena, en serio te lo digo, vete y no digas nada más porque es que eso que estás diciendo, no puede ser. Fye no puede ser el papá de ese bebe que estas esperando y es mejor que te vayas y lo busques a otra parte.

— Vea señora, yo…

— ¿Quieres decírselo tú o quieres que se lo diga yo, mi reina? — Y ese era otro descarado. Me abrazó por la cintura con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja— ¿Cómo prefieres?

— Este es uno más de tus pedos Fye. A mí me da igual.

Me le quité con brusquedad.

— ¿Pero qué es lo que pasa Fye? ¿Por qué esa mujer está diciendo eso y tú por qué te ríes si esto es algo muy serio?

— Es que es muy simple, Mizuki. Mi reina, que es que si, te pasas de buena eh mi amor. ¡Por eso te amo como te amo!

— Vete al demonio Fye. — Me giré y lo miré mal— Eres un irresponsable de mierda. Razón tiene Kurogane y Mokona a veces.

— Mizuki, ve y buscas al papá de ese bebe que estas esperando en otra parte porque yo, no puedo serlo. Yo me operé hace dos años. Yo ya no puedo tener hijos.

Y era el colmo pero mientras esa pobre muchacha se ponía de todos los colores, y sospecho que era de la pena, estos bobos decían…

— _Uuuuuu…_

— No, no, no pero es que eso, ¡eso no puede ser! Tienes que ser tú porque…

— No lo soy y en serio Mizuki, espero que puedas encontrar al papá de tu bebe porque uno como hombre debe hacerse responsable de lo que hace. Fue por eso que yo me operé. Tener hijos es una responsabilidad muy grande y yo, no sirvo para eso. A veces no puedo ni conmigo mismo. Mucho menos voy a poder con un bebe. Si gustas puedo…

— ¡Estúpido! — Le gritó mientras no podía contener las lágrimas— Al menos hubieras podido decírmelo en privado. ¡No delante de toda esta gente! ¡Eres un infeliz Fye, de lo peor!

— Adiós Mizuki.

La despidió muy sonriente mientras aquella avergonzada mujer se iba llorando y corriendo del set.

— Mejor dicho, hasta nunca. ¿Puedes creerlo mi reina? Es el colmo y…

— No, el colmo eres tú. — Me le separé, me crucé de brazos y lo miré a los ojos muy enojada— ¿Por qué sigues haciendo estas cosas, ah Fye?

— ¿Estas enojada conmigo por lo que pasó con ella? Porque…

— No, no es porque te hayas acostado con ella. Lo que me molesta pero más que molestarme Fye, lo que me preocupa, es saber que te acostaste con esa tipa sin usar protección. ¿Por qué fue así, verdad? ¿Por eso esa tonta estaba segura de que ese bebe era tuyo cierto? Porque cuando lo hicieron tú no usaste condón.

Eso, era muy incómodo pero si era incómodo para él y para mí que somos pareja, pues nadie sabe lo bochornoso e incómodo que fue para los demás que estaban ahí viendo y escuchando todo.

— Incomodo…

— Shu, cállate Andrew.

— Pues sí pero…

— Maldita sea Fye, demonios. ¿Tú no entiendes verdad? ¿Qué tal esa tipa tuviera sifific, herpefic o peor, sidfic? Dime, dime, ¿qué carajos harías si te hubiera pegado una pendejada de esas ah? ¡¿Ah?! ¡Es el colmo contigo! ¡¿Y eso es todo lo que dices que me quieres?! ¡Gracias pero no me quieras tanto por favor!

— Mi reina, por favor, cálmate que…

— Me voy Fye y de una vez te digo, me voy a demorar en volver.

— Pero mi reina, espera, no te vayas así y hablemos. ¿Por qué mejor no nos vamos para el apartamento y…?

— ¡Ja! Nunca jamás. — Lo miré antes de cruzar las manos y pronunciar las palabras que me llevaban de vuelta a mi mundo, a _realidad_ — ¡Salir!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Viernes, 19 de febrero de 2016.**_

 _ **Hola, hola mis queridas amigas. Aqui les traigo el resto de la historia y, jejeje, debí haberlo dicho antes pero bueno, ¡mejor tarde que nunca! jajaja. Esta historia tiene spoilers de los fics de mis amigas ;) jajaja, Bell me hizo caer en cuenta de eso hace muy poco cuando hablamos :D En fin...**_

 _ **Gracias a todas las personas que esten aqui y, muy especialmente a mi bella Rosse Tenoh. ¡Muchas gracias por haber leido y haber comentado hasta ahora! De verdad te lo agradezco mucho corazon y espero el resto de la historia que publico hoy te guste.**_

 _ **Gracias por el apoyo y, las dejo con el fic ;) Besos y abrazos. Las quiero mucho :3**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

Fye intentó detenerme usando el exceso de magia que tenía, gracias a mí claro, pero fue inútil. Me fui y mientras me iba lo miré muy mal, como sé que él odia que lo haga. Lo miré igual o peor a cómo ve uno una mierda de perro aplastada en la calle. Yo lo amaba, y lo amaba mucho pero me molestaba que hiciera eso. O sea, encima de que va y se acuesta con otras cuando anda por allá de viaje con los amigos trabajando, ¿no usa protección? No, eso me parecía una falta de respeto porque yo no era así con él. Yo no me acostaba (y sigo sin hacerlo) con nadie más en _fandom_ que no fuera él por eso, porque en eso habíamos quedado y además porque me daba miedo que me pegaran una enfermedad y claro, transmitírsela a él.

Me enojé muchísimo con él y me fui. Pasé dos semanas en mi mundo y estaba muy entretenida en mi telar haciendo mis cosas cuando de repente, me llegó un mensaje. Me demoré en revisarlo porque pensé que era de él y no quería caer, al menos no tan rápido...

Fye, se la había pasado escribiéndome a diario para eso, para que lo perdonara y volviera pero no, yo no quería saber un culo de él porque me dolía que hiciera eso. Me dolía y me molestaba que le importara tan poco su salud y no solo la de él, la mía también. Yo soy de esas personas que piensa que cuando uno se acuesta con alguien, no se acuesta solo con esa persona. También, creo yo, duerme con todas las otras personas con las que él o ella, se ha involucrado en su vida.

Para mí eso es un tema muy delicado y sonaré exagerada pero creo, de salud pública.

Estaba pues en mi telar peleando con esas putas pepitas porque no se querían acomodar como yo quería cuando, me acordé que el celular me había sonado y decidí parar a ver de qué se trataba esa vez. Y cuando vi que era un mensaje de Darien, me preocupé muchísimo.

Si él me estaba escribiendo entonces era porque sí era grave. Muy delicado.

 _"_ _Señora, sé que usted no quiere saber nada de ese señor pero sinceramente lo veo muy mal. Le estoy escribiendo porque estamos aquí, y digo estamos porque somos un montón de tipos, en el bar de Andrew tratando de sacar a su novio porque lleva toda la semana tomando pero no hemos podido. ¡No se deja sacar! Le escribo porque él me lo pidió y porque, además, usted sabe que aquí todos mantenemos muy ocupados. Ni los shinigamis, ni los ninjas, ni yo, tenemos tiempo para estar aquí tratando de convencer a su novio de que usted no lo odia y de que salga de aquí y se arregle para cuando usted vuelva. Por favor, se lo ruego. Si quiere entonces no lo haga por él pero hágalo por nosotros. Por mí que estoy harto de estar aquí. Muchas gracias. Espero pueda venir a ayudarnos"_

Y obvio, en cuanto terminé de leer su mensaje me fui para allá.

— ¡Mi reina!

Desapareció la barrera que lo mantenía protegido de todos y los miró mientras yo llegaba al bar.

— ¡Mi reina está aquí!

— ¿De qué está hablando, idiota? — Le preguntó Seiya mientras se acercaba (ya que podía) a quitarle la botella de tequila— ¿Cuál reina? ¿Qué no ve que Darien le escribió hace rato y no….?

— Claro, usted no la puede sentir porque no es como yo, o como el pervertido de Yuii, pero yo sí la siento.

Le respondió mientras se levantaba de la silla y me buscaba con la mirada por todo el bar. Tenía las pupilas muy dilatadas y estaba rojo. Parecía un tomate de lo rojo que estaba. Estaba tan descontrolado o más que su hijo cuando me veía.

Estaba como loco y creo que todo eso era por culpa mía.

— Mi reina, mi reina… Seguro que me va a regañar cuando me vea así pero no importa. Yo la necesito, la necesito tanto que…

— ¿Cuál reina guevon? — Volvió a preguntarle Seiya mientras Fye miraba hacia todos los lados. Parecía un verdadero demente— A usted como que el trago y la paliza que le dieron ayer le quemaron el cerebro del todo, ¿cierto? Su mujer no está aquí y no creo que…

— Oigan, ¡por fin apareció esta mamacita de la reina!

Exclamó con mucho gusto Aizen, uno de los actores de _bleach_ , cuando me vio entrar por la puerta.

— ¡Casi que no llega a llevarse a ese mago degenerado mamacita! ¡Casi que no!

Aquella horda de muy papacitos y comestibles hombres, se me acercó para saludarme. Yo saludé a la mayoría de ellos pero como les decía, Fye estaba como un loco y peor se puso cuando me vio.

Y más aterrada me quedé cuando lo vi.

— Ay Fye, ay mi amor, ¿Qué te pasó ah?

— Mi reina, mi amor…— me abrazó y con los ojos cerrados, suspiró profundamente sobre mi pecho— por fin apareces. No sabes la falta tan grande que me has hecho y…

— Primero, lo primero.

Me le quité y junte mis brazos, los que él me había tatuado, para poder curarlo.

— A ver, haz eso que siempre haces. No me gusta verte así mi _neko_. ¿Qué te pasó mi amor? Tienes esa cara muy golpeada y...

Yo me estaba preparando para ayudarlo, mientras que algunos que no estaban muy lejos de nosotros decían…

— No puedo creer que haya venido; aunque bueno… me alegra que este aquí. Así se va a llevar a ese señor y nosotros vamos a poder, oiga, oiga Seiya, ¿Qué es lo que esa mujer esta…?

— A mí el pendejo de Fye me lo ha explicado muchas veces pero mejor míralo, míralo tú mismo Darien.

— ¿Pero qué demonios…?

Yo ya estaba acostumbrada a darle mi energía a Fye pero pues, eso siempre lo hacíamos en privado, cuando estábamos en su casa y en su cama. Cuando estábamos a solas. Nadie había visto hasta ese momento cómo era que Fye se reponía con mí, según él, "poderosa" energía pero parecía que eso era un espectáculo muy increíble porque ninguno de ellos podía dejar de mirarnos.

Muchos de ellos estaban muy impresionados con lo que estaba pasando.

— Pero ese señor tenía el labio reventado Seiya. Y tenía morados en las… y se veía de la patada. ¡¿Por qué se ve como si no le hubiera pasado nada?!

— Pues, según he entendido, esa es la habilidad de ella y lo que a él tanto lo enloquece. Se la pasa diciendo que para un mago como él, y como para el pervertido de su hijo, su energía es vital.

— ¿Qué? No entiendo nada.

Dijo Darien mientras yo ya había terminado de curar a Fye. Dijo mientras aquella energía azul celeste que salía de mis brazos, de los tatuajes que me hizo para poder canalizar mi energía, desaparecía.

— Yo nunca había visto algo como esto. Nunca Seiya. ¿Cómo es eso de que su energía es vital para ese tipo?

— Es lo que te digo Darien. — Le contestó Seiya mientras se nos acercaba— No sé. Yo no sé pero este idiota de Fye me dijo que la reina para él, y para su enloquecedor hijo también claro, es como tener sed y que le lleguen a uno con un vaso de agua fría. Algo así me dijo ese día que le pregunté.

Muchos nos rodeaban mientras yo le preguntaba al irresponsable ese…

— ¿Te sientes mejor?

— Si, muchas gracias mi reina.

— ¿Y eso qué mierda fue? — Preguntó Ichigo con cara de: _What the fuck?_

— Bueno… me alegra mucho por ti pero ahora si me voy. Nos vemos la otra semana que venga a traer el capítulo de Bell, Fye y…

— ¡No, no, no mi reina! — Me abrazó e impidió que me fuera— Por favor no te vayas, no me dejes otra vez que, ¿es que no te das cuenta? Tú eres muy importante para mí. Sin ti, literalmente, no puedo vivir. Mira que con tan solo un poquito, con una miserable parte de tu energía, curaste mis heridas. Con esto que me diste, a lo mucho, podré estar de pie por una semana. No te vayas que…

— Lo siento mucho por ti Fye pero no es mi problema.

Lo miré lo más seria que pude.

— Si necesitas energía, por qué no vas y se las pides a, ¿Cómo es que se llama la boba esa?

— Mi reina…

— _Uuuuuu…_

 _—_ _¡En su cara mago degenerado!_ — Se burló Aizen muy sonriente.

— Ah, ya me acordé. Ve con la tal Mizuki y te acuestas con ella para que te recargues porque yo, yo no me voy a acostar contigo. ¡Ja! Olvídate mi amor.

— Mi reina, mi amor, no sabes lo mucho que me duele que me digas eso. Tú sabes que yo no puedo absorber energía de nadie que no me lo autorice. Además, nadie tiene una energía tan fuerte como la tuya, mucho menos cuando…

— Sólo vine porque Darien me lo pidió, por nada más. — Me crucé de brazos y lo miré mal mientras muchos se reían— Haz el favor de no joderles la vida a los demás que nadie, ninguno de ellos Fye, tiene la culpa de que tú seas un irresponsable de lo peor.

— Pero mi reina, mi amor, no te vayas. Por favor no te vayas y dime, ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga para que me perdones? Yo hago lo que sea, lo que tú me pidas, pero no te vayas. Por favor.

— Cuídate, solo eso te pido. — Me le acerqué, le sonreí y le tomé el rostro en ambas manos— ¿Qué no entiendes que me preocupas? ¿Qué yo te amo?

— Pero es que yo también. ¿Por qué no mejor…?

— Mira Fye, te lo voy a poner de esta manera. ¿Te acuerdas de Kazuma? ¿Si te acuerdas o no?

Asintió.

— Bueno, ese día que lo conocimos en la fiesta de Tomoyo por el nuevo lanzamiento de su ropa y tú te fuiste con Kurogane a saludar al mago Clow y a su esposa que habían acabado de llegar, bueno, ese día él me pidió el número de teléfono y, ¿a qué no adivinas?

— Dime por lo que más quieras en tu vida que él no te…

— Sí, al otro día y cuando tú te fuiste de viaje, él me llamó para invitarme a salir pero tranquilo, yo no soy como tú.

— _Uuuuu…_

— Yo le dije que no.

No era ni el momento ni el lugar para que estuviéramos hablando de eso pero ahí estábamos. Dándoles motivos a todos esos papacitos para que estuvieran como estaban, muertos de la risa.

— A mí me gusta Kazuma, Fye.

— _Uyyyy…_

— Pero a ti te amo.

— _Awwww…_

— Puede que a mí me gusten muchos, muchos tipos de los que viven aquí Fye. Pero aunque Kazuma, Tatsuya, Kisuke, Makoto-senpai, ay si, papacito rico, Ulquiorra, Aizen o, en el hipotético caso de que Darien me llamará, que sabemos que eso nunca va a pasar…

Me reí y miré a Darien que también reía.

—…Jamás te haría eso. Yo no me acuesto aquí con nadie más que no seas tú y no sólo porque te amo con locura y con desesperación. Es también porque me preocupa mi salud y la tuya. Tener relaciones con alguien no es cualquier cosa Fye y me encantaría que pudieras entenderlo.

— ¿Es por eso que estas tan enojada conmigo? ¿Por qué cuando estuve con Mizuki no me…?

— Sí, es por eso. —Me preparaba para irme para mi mundo porque aún tenía mucho trabajo que hacer— Me molesta que hagas eso y no solo por mí Fye, también es por ti. ¿No te importa en lo más mínimo tu salud? ¿Tu alguna vez has visto a una persona enferma de _sidfic_?

Negó con la cabeza y ya los demás no se estaban riendo. Eso era un tema muy serio.

— Pues deberías. Deberías porque eso mi Fye, eso mi amado _neko_ hermoso, es horrible. Yo te amo y yo no quiero eso para ti mi amor.

— Pero mi reina, yo…

— Nos vemos cuando Bell suspenso tenga listo el próximo capítulo mi amor. — Le sonreí y me acerqué para darle un pequeño beso— Cuídate mi amor y ya no les des más problemas a los demás. Todos tienen cosas que hacer mi vida, esposas y familias que cuidar.

— Que bueno que usted sí lo tiene claro señora.

Exclamó Byakuya Kuchiki que volvía, según parecía porque se estaba secando las manos con una toalla de papel, del baño.

— Mis hijos son muy problemáticos y mi esposa no puede sola con ellos. Si vine fue porque Kurosaki me insistió mucho. Sólo por eso.

— Nos vemos mi amor, cuídate.

Y después de darle un beso y cruzar mis manos para decir: "Salir" y volver a mi aterrador mundo, escuché que me dijo mientras levantaba la mano en donde tenía puesta su argolla que lo conectaba conmigo y me la mostraba…

— Te prometo, por esta argolla que un día me pusiste diciéndome que me amabas con toda tu alma, que voy a cambiar. No más irresponsabilidad. Te lo prometo mi reina.

— Ojala lo hagas y no tanto por mí _neko kawaii_. Hazlo por ti mi amor. Hazlo sobre todo por amor a ti mismo mi cielo. Chao muchachos, gracias por ayudar a mi Fye. Qué pena con ustedes y más pena me da, contigo Darien.

Todos sonrieron y me dijeron que no había problema. Que había sido hasta divertido.

— Chao muchachos, chao mi _neko_ hermoso… — Le tiré un beso con la mano— "Salir"

Yo me fui y me fui contenta porque me daba la impresión, por la forma en la que me había mirado mientras me hacía aquella promesa, que estaba hablando en serio.

Y cuando yo me fui, me contó Lita cuando nos vimos una semana después de eso, que muchos se le empezaron a acercar a Fye para averiguar bien el chisme. Como Aizen y Uryuu por ejemplo.

— Usted si es mucho idiota tan de buenas. Esa mujer, esa mujer es encantadora pendejo.

— No me joda ahora Uryuu que no sabe lo que me duele que se me haya ido otra vez y más me duele, que haya venido a decirme todo lo que me dijo. Mi reina cuando le da la gana puede ser muy cruel.

— Vea, señor, — Le dijo Darien antes de irse— a mí no me parece tan grave lo que le dijo y, por primera vez en la vida, creo que estoy de acuerdo con ella. El tema de la vida privada, es decir, intima de cada persona, es precisamente eso, íntimo y no solo eso, muy delicado.

La mayoría de los que estaban ahí, no querían a Darien para nada y por eso lo miraron como lo miró mi Fye. Muy mal.

— Tan solo le está pidiendo que se cuide porque le preocupa su salud y la suya. ¿Es tanta ofensa acaso?

— Vea, Chiba, ¿sabe que es lo que más me ofende de usted? — Se le acercó y mientras lo hacia lo miraba mal— Que no lo reconozca.

— ¿Reconocer? ¿Reconocer qué si se puede saber?

— Que usted es tan o más miserable que cualquiera de los que estamos aquí. Eso es lo que más ira me da. Que se las da de especial cuando no lo es.

 _—_ _Uuuuuu…_

 _—_ _¡Sóbate esa galán!_

— Siempre siendo el tipo correcto y serio cuando yo siempre, siempre he sabido, lo mucho que le gusta mi mujer. ¿Cree que no me doy cuenta o qué? Con toda esta otra partida de maricones sé a qué atenerme pero con usted…

 _—_ _¡Hey!_

 _—_ _¡Oiga! ¡¿Qué le pasa?!_

—…Con usted no. A ver, dígalo. Deje de dárselas de moralista y admítalo.

— ¿Y qué es lo que quiere que le diga? ¿Qué esa mujer es la fantasía erótica de cualquier tipo hecha realidad? ¿Qué me fue muy difícil, casi que imposible, resistirme a sus coqueteos, a sus indecentes propuestas y a eso que usted adora de ella y lo que la hace tan especial, a su sincera y encantadora sonrisa? ¿Eso es lo que quiere que le diga?

 _—_ _Uuuuuu…_

 _—_ _¡Yo de usted lo mato mago! ¡Lo levanto!_

 _—_ _¡Y eso que no le gusta!_

Me contó Lita que dijeron todos esos borrachos.

 _—_ _¡¿Qué tal le gustara?!_

— ¿Si ve? Yo sabía que…

— Momento porque es como ella misma se lo dijo ahora. A mí me han gustado muchas, infinidades de mujeres en la vida. Pero a la única que he amado, amo y respeto, es a mi esposa. A Serena.

 _—_ _Awww…. Tan tierno este malparido…_

Exclamó Diamante mientras se tomaba un tequila con su hermano. Con el papacito de Zafiro.

— _¿Quiere que le traigamos violín o qué pendejo?_

— La reina es la reina y es una mujer hermosa; y no solo por fuera, eso es lo de menos. Es una buena persona y es eso lo que la hace ver tan bonita, lo que la hace tan especial. A mí siempre me ha parecido muy bonita, y provocativa pero…

— Ya no más Chiba. Ya no me diga nada más porque…

— ¿Qué? ¿Eso no era lo que usted quería? ¿No me quería hacer quedar aquí como un imbécil delante de todos? Listo, le estoy contestando y le digo tanto como esto. Yo amo a mi esposa tanto o más, diría que yo amo mucho mejor a Serena de lo que usted "disque" la ama a ella, porque yo no…

— Es suficiente. Ya no quiero seguir hablando de esto, Chiba.

— Pues muy de malas por usted porque por su culpa, yo estoy aquí, chupando frio a altas horas de la noche y mi esposa está sola en la casa. Ahora se aguanta hasta que le diga todo lo que le tengo que decir.

— _Uuuuu…_

— Uno debe aprender a controlar sus emociones y sus instintos. Nosotros como hombres, debemos aprender a pensar pero con la cabeza de arriba, no con la de abajo, señor.

Y esos hombres simplemente casi se mueren de la risa. Nunca se imaginaron que Darien, que el serio y antipático doctor/actor Darien Chiba, fuera a decir algo tan chistoso como eso. Me contó Lita que ese día hizo bastante dinero porque muchos habían entrado al bar y habían pedido cualquier cosa solo por eso, por verlos "hablar" a ellos dos.

— ¿Entonces pensar con la cabeza de arriba, eh Chiba?

— Si, así es. Yo le soy fiel a mi esposa y lo hago por lo mismo por lo que su "reina" le es fiel a usted. Lo hago por ella pero también por mí. Porque me quiero lo suficiente como para cuidar de mi salud; y no hablo solo de la física, también hablo de la mental. Mírese, hasta hace tan solo unos minutos usted parecía un saco de boxeo. Estaba vuelto una mierda y todo por eso, porque ella se fue ese día del set y lo dejó como un pobre diablo. ¿Sí o no es así?

 _—_ _Uuuuuu_

 _—_ _¡Se está pasando! ¡Yo de usted lo convertía en sapo mago!_

 _—_ _¡Si, si, que lo convierta en algo!_

— Tiene razón Chiba, así es. Yo a esa mujer la necesito tanto o más, de lo que usted necesita a su flamante esposa. Esa mujer para mí es la vida y por eso, aunque odio que me haya hecho quedar con un imbécil delante de todos ustedes con todo lo que me dijo, le voy a cumplir lo que le prometí. No más estupideces como las de Mizuki y no por mí, a mi lo que me pase o no me pase, me importa una mierda, es por ella. Es porque la amo a ella.

 _—_ _Awwww…. Que par de maricones tan enamorados…_

Se reía ya muy borracho Diamante en su mesa.

 _—_ _¿Por qué no se dan un besito, par de maricas? Idiotas, a las mujeres, ¡no hay que ponerlas en un pedestal! Mujeres es lo que hay, cretinos..._

— Pues me alegra por usted porque es que eso que ella le dijo, no es más que la verdad señor; hasta debería es de pasarse por el hospital para que vea lo mucho que sufren las personas que tienen _sidfic_. Eso, eso es horrible.

— Claro, ¿Cuándo puedo ir?

— ¿En serio? — Lo miró Darien con incredulidad— ¿Lo dice de verdad?

— ¿Me ve riéndome?

 _—_ _Uuuuuu…_

 _—_ _¡Ese mago, es un grosero Tuxedo imbécil!_

Y ya Andrew se estaba preparando para sacar a Diamante. Estaba muy pedo el pobre idiota ese.

 _—_ _¡Dale, dale en la cara como me das a mí a cada rato, idiota!_

— Cuando quiera me llama y yo con mucho gusto le doy una vuelta por el hospital. Ahora con su permiso pero, tengo una hermosísima esposa en casa que me esta esperado y desde hace rato. — Y Darien era malvado. Se lo dijo tan solo por hacerlo sentir mal— Lo siento mucho por ustedes, porque muchos no tienen ni perro que les ladre cuando lleguen a sus casas caídos de la borrachera pero yo…

 _—_ _Buuuuuuu…_

 _—_ _¡Ya lárgate de aquí galán de pacotilla!_

— _¡Hasta extensiones de pelo tendrá!_ — Se reían todos esos borrachos— _¡Ese pelo no es de verdad!_

 _—_ _¡Usa lentes de contacto!_

— Con permiso, borrachos, pero yo ya me voy para mi casa a dormir pero no solo como si les toca a muchos de ustedes por eso, por borrachos y pendejos. Me voy a dormir muy abrazadito a mi bellísima mujer.

Darien se fue mostrándoles el dedo medio de su mano derecha y muerto de risa, salió con Andrew quien lo acompañó hasta el auto.

Definitivamente todos ellos, estando en _fandom_ o no, me hacen reír mucho. Todos ellos siempre llenan mi vida de alegría, de mucha diversión y color…


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Llegué pues a _fandom_ con el capítulo recién estrenado de una de mis lindas amigas y colegas _fanfickers_ (aunque ella tiene más lectoras y comentaristas que yo) para empezar con la grabación. Llegué con el capítulo número de once de Bell moon. Antes de llegar al estudio pasé por la boutique de Setsuna: _Setsuna dreams,_ para comprarme algo. Me había ganado un muy buen dinero gracias a los _reviews_ que le hicieron a uno de mis _fics_ mas locos: _Confesiones de cinco bellas scouts_ , y quería verme hermosa, divina.

Llegué una hora antes a _fandom_ y me fui directamente para allá; para la boutique de Setsuna y, ¿pueden creerlo? Estuve muy de buenas. Ese día Setsuna estaba ahí pendiente de un pedido y la que me atendió fue ella.

Me compré un conjunto divino (aunque corto) de blusa y falda de flores estampadas; que acompañé desde luego con unas bellas sandalias del mismo color de mi ropa, una mezcla de azules rey y celestes. Después de eso fui a la peluquería y no, quedé de revista. Me sentía más bella de lo que siempre me creía cuando estaba allá.

Me sentía de maravilla conmigo misma.

Yo me sentía como si fuera una de las modelos mejor pagadas de la televisión pero, como cosa rara, todo se volvió un mierdero cuando llegué al estudio. Más específicamente cuando me vieron los demás actores y mi amado pero muy celoso novio.

Les digo sinceramente que no sé qué hacer a veces con los celos de mi amado Fye.

— Uyyy, ¿pero usted de donde salió, mi amor?

— Uy, si Kun. — Río Zafiro que estaba a su lado tomándose una aromática— Que belleza. Oye, tú, mamacita, ¿no nos hemos visto antes?

— Eh, yo, Kun, Zafiro, ¿acaso no me reconocen?

Me sentía apenada. No me gustaba llamar tanto la atención.

— Soy yo. Soy…

— ¡¿Mi reina?! — Vi que venía mi Fye pero con las pupilas muy dilatadas y tirando un guion lejos que Mokona y Kurogane intentaban pasarle— Pero, pero tú… ¡¿ah?!

— Hola mi _neko_.

Le sonreí muy contenta mientras él no dejaba de mirarme de arriba abajo. Eso era lo que yo quería. Que se sorprendiera mucho al verme.

— Dime, ¿Cómo me veo? ¿Si me veo bonita mi amor?

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo y mientras todos en el set se reían mientras los maquillistas los terminaban de arreglar, Darien dijo mientras llegaba y se quitaba los lentes oscuros de sol que lo hacían ver tan _kawaii…_

— Ah, ¿ella será la actriz que interpretará a la que fue mi _free_ en esta producción? Guau, no te enojes mi Serena por lo que voy a decir pero, esta mujer es muy bonita. Pensé que la susodicha nunca iba a salir en la historia y que quien interpretaría su papel seria Neherenia o Beryl pero como sea… Mucho gusto señorita. Yo soy Da…

— ¡Carajo, maldita sea ah! — Maldijo mi novio mientras ninguno lo pudo evitar. Todos se empezaron a reír sin piedad— ¡¿Tu por qué eres así conmigo, ah mi reina?! ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¡Llamaste hasta la atención del infeliz de Chiba! ¡Esto, esto es el colmo de todos los colmos!

— Oye, Fye, tranquilízate que no es para que te pongas…

— ¡Hoy me voy! — Me decía fuera de sus casillas mientras ponía sus enguantadas manos sobre mis desnudos hombros— ¡Me voy de viaje con los muchachos después de grabar este capítulo!

— Ay mi Fye, que mal; y yo que quería que nos fuéramos a hacer algo divertido después de la grabación. Por eso me puse así, bonita.

Le sonreí con ternura.

— Porque quería que…

— ¡¿Bonita?! — Exclamo Uryuu, uno de los extras que habíamos contratado para ese capítulo mientras se acercaba— Tienes que estar bromeando, reina, porque estas hermosa. Estas mucho más que bonita y hasta estaba pensando que bueno, no sé, ¿Qué te parece si…?

— Cállese Uryuu, cállese que…

— Vea, jefecito, — reía Uryuu sin poder parar— relájese. Solo le iba a decir que, para que no pierda la arreglada y para que no se quede sin nada que hacer cuando usted se vaya, Orihime, Rukia, Ichigo, ella y yo, podríamos salir en la noche a…

— Ni usted, ni nadie, se va a llevar a MI mujer para ninguna parte. ¿Le quedó claro, Ishida?

 _—_ _Uuuuu…._

 _—_ _Celos malditos, malditos celos…_

Cantaba Zafiro que, oigan, que linda voz tiene. Hasta debió fue ser cantante y no actor; no es que actué mal, todo lo contrario, lo hace súper bien. Pero cuando cantó, me encantó.

 _—_ _Me siento solo sin tu consuelo…._

— Digan lo que les dé la gana pero, cambio de planes. Vamos a grabar solo la escena de las muchachas y listo. De ahí ustedes verán que hacen porque yo, lo que soy yo, me voy a ir a…

— ¡Oiga, no! ¡¿Cómo así?!

Ahora si se le había salido la mierda a Zafiro. Ya la risa y las ganas de cantar se le habían ido al carajo.

— No, usted no me puede hacer eso. Yo necesito esa plata hoy. Usted no puede….

— Puedo hacer eso y más, Black. — Sonrió mi rubio con maldad mientras se hacía a mi lado y me abrazaba por la cintura— ¿Cómo la ves? A mí no…

— Oiga, no, las cosas no son así.

Se acercó Darien y muchos más hacia nosotros viéndose muy serio.

— Entiendo, es decir, entendemos que usted se va de viaje más tarde, y que quiera estar con, es que es increíble. ¿De verdad es usted señora? Esta irreconocible. Se ve muy bien. Nunca la había visto con el cabello rizado y creo que….

— Gracias Darien. — Sonreí apenada— Eres tan caballeroso y tan amable como de costumbre.

— Volviendo con lo que le decía… señor, entendemos que quiera estar con "su reina" antes de irse pero, usted no nos puede hacer eso. La cadena dijo que no nos pagaría hasta grabar el capítulo de hoy. Que con el capítulo de hoy ajustaban la nómina y si no grabamos, pues no nos pagan y yo no sé los demás pero yo necesito esa plata hoy. Tengo unas cuentas que pagar y…

— Ah no, ¿Qué cómo dicen?

Preguntó Diamante que se quitaba los lentes transparentes, guardaba las llaves de su lujosa camioneta en el pantalón y se acercaba mientras se metía ambas manos a los bolsillos de la gabardina que llevaba puesta.

— ¿Cómo es eso de que no van a pagar hoy? Ah no, yo no hice de marica aquí para eso, para que me vean la cara de marica y no me paguen. Yo necesito mi puta plata hoy y a eso vine. ¿Dónde puedo ir a recoger mi cheque?

Lo que les decía, esa no era mi intención, yo solo quería celebrar de alguna manera que me estaba yendo bien con ese _fic_ pero no. Todo se volvió una mierda…

Casi todos, hasta las muchachas, sobre todo Mina, le reclamaban airados a mi Fye por la decisión que había tomado. Sus asistentes, Kurogane y Mokona, le decían que él no podía hacer eso. Le explicaron mientras él no les hacia una mierda de caso, aparecía su báculo mágico, dibujaba sus runas para sacarnos de ahí y me abrazaba por la cintura, que él no se iba a ir de viaje con ellos ese día, que no iba a trabajar más porque no le daba la gana y que, en resumen, todo le valía una mierda.

Les dijo antes de irse y mientras se reía de verlos tan de mal genio, que a él lo único que le importaba en la vida era yo. Que él quería estar conmigo y que le importaba muy poco si les gustaba o no pero que se iba, es decir, que nos íbamos y que no iba a ver grabación por ese día. Que ya le habían sacado la mierda del todo.

— ¡Mago irresponsable de mierda! ¡Váyase a coger a su mujer todo lo que le dé la gana pero después de que nos paguen! ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre salir con una pendejada de estas ah?! ¡¿Qué les voy a decir a los del concesionario?! ¡¿Ah?! ¡Me van a quitar la camioneta si no hago el pago hoy!

— Ya cálmate Diamante. — Se reía la belleza de Serena— A mi hace nada me pagaron de este fic de: "Yo ODIO a Darien Chiba" y si quieres, pues te presto pero…

— No, no Serena.

Se metió el celoso de Darien.

— Tú no le vas a prestar nada a este maricon de Diamante. Sobre mi cadáver.

 _—_ _Uuuuuu…_

— ¿Tú y cuantos más, tuxedo imbécil? Si no quieres que la mamaci…digo, si no quieres que tu esposa me preste nada, ¡pues has algo para que este payaso no se vaya sin pagarnos!

 _—_ _Si, si, haz algo tuxedo mask._

Gritó por allá Mina.

 _—_ _¡Yo tengo que pagar la renta hoy porque si no, me echan! ¡Haz algo Darien! ¡Sirve para algo oye!_

 _—_ _Si, si, que sirva para algo. Él es uno de los amores de la reina y…_

— Primero, era uno de los amores de MI reina, Kino. — Se reía con maldad ese travieso de mi novio— Era. Segundo, ya les dije que ahora veo como hago para que les paguen pero si no les pagan, pues no es mi problema. A mí todos, escúchenme bien, todos ustedes y sus problemas, me importan un comino.

 _—_ _¡Oiga!_

 _—_ _¡Que grosero es! ¡¿Qué es lo que le ves a ese patán, mi reina?!_

— Cállese Uryuu. — Y lo congeló lanzando magia hacia donde él estaba— Sí, así sí está mejor. Como les decía antes de que el bobo de Ishida hablara… miren a ver qué hacen. Yo me voy a…

— Oye no Fye, ¿Qué? ¿Entonces dejé a mi Kero tirado por tu culpa?

Le reclamaba una de sus asistentes y amigas, Mokona, de brazos cruzados.

— No, pórtate serio. Nosotros tenemos que grabar este capítulo, porque nos rogaste que lo hiciéramos antes de viajar hoy, y de ahí nos tenemos que ir con las Clamp para que nos digan qué es lo que quieren esta vez. No nos puedes salir con que…

— Lo siento Mokona pero no me voy a ir con ustedes.

Sonrió mientras Kurogane llevaba una mano hasta su katana para sacarla.

— Es que, ¿acaso no ves? No, yo por mi reina, que hoy está más irresistible que nunca, soy capaz de mandarlo todo a la mierda. Hasta a las Clamp y con todo y todo lo que necesito hacer este viaje.

— Flacuchento… no me hagas sacar mi katana y deja de hablar estupideces. Vamos a grabar el bendito capítulo, se les va a pagar a todos y de ahí nos vamos para donde el mocoso a recogerlo para irnos de viaje como habíamos acordado. ¿Te quedó claro?

— Adiós. — Dijo mientras dibujaba rápidamente sus runas y nos íbamos— Nos vemos después.

En serio, yo sé que ustedes no me creen porque piensan que estoy loca, bueno, tal vez un poco sí pero como sea, ese no es el asunto.

Tal vez ustedes no me crean por la forma que tengo de ser cuando estoy en _fandom_ pero es de verdad. Yo no quería que nada de eso pasara pero bueno, creo que tal vez por eso fue que me pasó lo que me pasó después. Me pasó lo que me pasó para pagar por lo mucho que me divertí ese día con mi amado Fye.

Yo me fui con él y luego, ya después cuando volví a verlos al otro día, me di cuenta de que todo se había vuelto un pequeño caos en las oficinas de _fanfiction._ Unos, como un desesperado Diamante, que necesitaban su plata si o si ese día, propusieron que se fueran en bandada a la oficina a reclamar por su plata. A lo que una desesperada Mina y un angustiado Zafiro dijeron que si desde luego. Se fueron hasta la oficina del mal geniado de Ligth Yagami, que había protagonizado la serie: _"Death Note"_ junto a "L" para hacerle el reclamo. Pero con los que ellos no contaban, era con que ese pendejo por algo había actuado tan bien en esa serie.

Ese idiota si se creía el Dios de un nuevo mundo y peor, el de todo _fanfiction._

— No, no, no, ¿Cómo así? ¿Entonces así de simple pues? ¿Qué nos lleve el diablo?

— Yo no diría que tanto así pero sí. — Respondió con seriedad el idiota ese de Light, mientras su asistente, un feo que se llama Ryuu, le entraba a la oficina un jugo de manzana— Así es.

— No, no, no señor Yagami, vea, usted es un tipo serio y racional. Muy inteligente.

Apelaba Darien a los que todos los que trabajaban en _fanfiction_ sabían que era ese imbécil. Un egocéntrico de tiempo completo.

— No le haga caso a las pataletas del bobo de Diamante y, por favor, ayúdennos. ¿No hay ninguna posibilidad de que nos paguen hoy? Tal vez si usted habla con Gremory, ella y su familia puedan…

— Espere, espere un momento señor Chiba. — Río el tonto ese vestido de traje elegante gris y corbata— ¿Es una broma verdad? ¿Usted de verdad quiere que yo vaya y hable con la señorita Rias-sama y peor, con su hermano? Oh no, nunca en la vida. Lo siento mucho pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer. Creí haberle explicado al señor Flourite como era ese asunto. No entiendo que hacen todos ustedes aquí pidiéndome plata cuando yo le dije a él que se les iba a pagar cuando estuviera listo el capítulo número once de su producción. Antes no.

Todos se miraron desanimados pero Diamante, y Zafiro también claro, por algo eran hermanos, perdieron completamente la paciencia.

— ¡A mí me dan mi hijueputa plata pero ya! ¡Ya mismo! ¡Yo no hice de marica en este fic para esto! ¡Quiero mi plata!

— ¡Mi hermano tiene razón! — Dijo Zafiro mientras se llevaba una mano a la espalda. Y peor se puso la cosa cuando sacó su arma y le apuntó a Light que no se había asustado para nada. A él lo mismo le daba mientras las mujeres que habían ahí gritaban, asustadas— ¡Nos van a dar nuestros putos cheques pero ya, ahora mismo y sin pedir ni mierda, porque uno no trabaja para que lo vean! ¡Los cheques con nuestra plata o empiezo a disparar!

Me contó Lita, es que sí, yo hablo mucho con ella porque somos algo así como mejores amiguis en _fandom_ , que eso se volvió peor que una fiesta sin licor y mujeres. Todos, hasta Darien que siempre era el más calmado, perdieron la paciencia porque estaban desesperados por su pago. Muchos tenían elevadas deudas y peor, plazos que cumplir. Se volvieron una verdadera pecueca y tanto fue que…

— Hola, soy Goku.

— Ya sabemos que eres Goku, sayayin de pacotilla.

— Oye, gusano, — se le acercó Vegeta desafiantemente a Diamante lleno de maquillaje. Es que estaban grabando una de las escenas de su producción cuando pasó lo que pasó— a Kakaroto si puedes decirle todo lo que se te dé la gana pero a mí a no. Mucho cuidado con cómo me hablas, insecto.

Obvio y después de aquel afectuoso saludo de Vegeta… Goku le dobló el arma a Zafiro con una de sus poderosas y grandes manos y le dijo con su habitual sonrisa…

— Nos encontramos con la reina y con su novio en el hospital y aquí les mandó.

Sacó una chequera y se la pasó a Lita; es que yo le dije que se la pasara a ella porque solo confió y confiaba en ella para esas cosas de plata. En nadie más.

— Les mandó a decir que le daba mucha pena haber hecho todo lo que hizo y que se cobren de ahí. Que mañana se ven aquí para grabar el capítulo de hoy y que les paguen lo que les deben.

— Es el colmo con esa mujer, ¿Por qué hace estas cosas ah?

— Darien, amor, tú sabes que…

— Primero la embarra y después está desesperada por desembarrarla. No, ¿Cómo vamos hacer eso ah? Yo por lo menos no puedo. Me tocará llamar hoy al banco y pedir un plazo. Que se esperen porque yo eso no lo voy hacer.

Muchos estuvieron de acuerdo con Darien pero unos como Diamante, Zafiro y Mina que tenían, según parecía, graves problemas de dinero… se acercaron a Lita y le dijeron que les hicieran sus cheques por la suma que debían pagarles ese día. Que lo primero era resolver sus compromisos y que cuando les pagaran en _fanfiction_ me lo devolvían.

Y mientras Lita hacia los cheques (que yo había firmado) con las cantidades que ellos les pedían, dijo, no, más bien preguntó…

—Momento, ¿Por qué mi amiga y su casi marido estaban en el hospital? ¿Acaso fue que…?

— No, no se preocupe señora. — Sonrió Goku— Ellos están bien. Lo que pasó fue que…

Goku les contó brevemente, mientras el bobo de Light volvía a su oficina con su asistente, con Ryuu, que se había tirado el pobre jugo de manzana encima por el susto que le dio cuando Zafiro hizo aquel disparo al aire, que se habían encontrado conmigo y con mi amado Fye cuando habían llevado al actor que interpretaba a Kaio-Sama en su programa por un fuerte dolor de estómago. Les contó que mientras ellos esperaban la respuesta del doctor que atendía a uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, nos habían visto y que para hacer tiempo nos habíamos puesto a platicar. Que por eso estaban ahí, porque yo les había pedido el favor de ir.

— Pero eso no responde mi pregunta señor. ¿Qué hacia mi amiga con ese tipejo en el hospital?

— Lita, amor, ya hemos hablado de que no le digas así. Es nuestro jefe. — Pedía Andrew cautelosamente— Sea como sea tenemos que respetarlo.

— Ese tipo es de lo peor y no sé qué es lo que le ve mi amiga. ¡Ja! Hasta bueno hubiera sido que en verdad fuera gay y no se hubiera fijado en ella jamás.

— ¡Lita!

Exclamaron varios al unísono.

— ¿Qué? Es solo la verdad. Ese tipo lo único que hace bien es hacerle daño pero bueno, no estábamos hablando de eso. Señor Goku, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Qué hacen la reina y ese tonto en un hospital?

— Bueno, pues…

Y mientras ellos hablaban, yo decía…

— Ay mi Fye, fuiste muy lindo con todos esos niños mi amor. Les encantaron tus trucos de magia.

— Si, es que son adorables mi reina y, — era la primera vez que lo veía así. Que se le quebrantaba la voz— no sabes lo que daría por poder usar magia curativa. Por poder liberarlos de esa terrible enfermedad. Por eso he estado viniendo a visitarlos y a jugar con ellos un rato durante toda esta semana. Porque me gustaría ayudar por lo menos en algo.

— Y lo has hecho mi amor.

Le tomé el rostro en ambas manos y le sonreí completamente enternecida.

— No hay nada mejor que poderle sacar una sonrisa a alguien; más si son personitas como ellos, que sufren tanto. No te pongas así mi _neko kawaii_ y mejor dime, ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? Yo sinceramente pensé que…

— Sí, y no te lo voy a negar eh. — Sonrió y poso ambas enguantadas manos sobre mi cintura cuando se me acercó más— Sí fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. Quería que nos fuéramos para el apartamento y que nos encerráramos el resto del día pero no. Cuando pensé en hacértelo sin descanso, los recordé a ellos, la promesa que te hice de cambiar y por eso decidí que mejor te traía aquí. Para que veas que es verdad.

— ¿Verdad? ¿Qué es verdad?

— Que me importas. Que te amo tanto que empecé a preocuparme más por esto de las enfermedades y mi salud. Que te amo tanto que prefiero sacrificar una tarde de sexo intenso con la mujer más hermosa de todo _fandom_ …

— Bájame amor que mira, — le señalé con la mirada a unas enfermeras que iban pasando por un pasillo contiguo mientras él me cargaba— nos están viendo mi _neko_.

—…Para ayudar a alguien más. A alguien inocente que no tuvo la culpa de las decisiones que tomaron otros. Esos niños no tienen la culpa de las decisiones que hicieron, o por las cosas que pasaron sus padres, nunca se debe hablar sin contexto. Ellos son inocentes de todo y no merecen pasar por algo tan duro y tan difícil como el _sidfic_. No sabes lo que me duele mi reina. Más me duele saber que muchas veces pasan más dolor del normal porque muchos están aquí de caridad. Al hospital le faltan médicos y recursos mi reina.

— Ay no Fye, no puede ser.

— Sí. Por eso pienso hablar mañana antes de irme y de dejar grabado el capítulo, con Rias Gremory y con su hermano para que me dejen donarle al hospital el 10% de las ganancias. Tu amiga, es una de las fanfickers que más ganancia les deja, después de Conyta moonlight, porque le comentan mucho claro.

— Ay mi amor, ojala te vaya bien. Me encantaría poder ayudar en algo pero, pues, ya sabes. Con Rias Gremory y su familia no habla nadie; no sé ni cómo fue que hiciste para que fueran a nuestra fiesta esa vez. ¿Te acuerdas?

— Sí, y ni me lo recuerdes que todavía sigo enojado con Yuii. ¡Es el colmo con él!

Él hacia coraje mientras yo me reía.

— Por culpa de él, el tonto ese del Issei quemó mi carro. Yo le desconté el arreglo a Yuii de lo de su mesada pero no. Me quedé sin mi carro tres semanas y jamás le voy a perdonar eso. Es que cómo se le ocurre meterse con Akeno-san si…

— Ay mi _neko_ , tú como que quieres más a ese carro que a mí. ¿Verdad?

Vi que levantó una rubia ceja y después, sonrió.

— No sé si enojarme por lo que acabas de decir o reírme. No, creo que mejor me rio; es que eso que acabas de decir más parece un chiste que una pregunta. ¿Es en serio mi reina? Mi bella, sádica, sensual y muy hermosa reina… ¿acaso no es prueba de mi amor todo lo que he hecho y más, todo lo que acabo de hacer por ti?

— Pero es que….

— Acabo de dejar mi trabajo tirado, y ten por seguro que mañana cuando me vea con el imbécil de Yagami me va a decir hasta mierda por lo que hice.

— Lo siento tanto mi amor. Pero yo les mandé con Goku la…

—…También dejé tirados a mis amigos y cancelé el viaje de hoy, aun sabiendo que Kuro-ton me va a dar en la cara cuando me vea…

Yo cada vez me sentía más apenada. Esa no era la idea. De verdad que no.

—…Y todo lo hice por ti. Solo por estar contigo.

— Mi _neko_ , mi amor yo no….

— Estas tan bella…. — Se me acercó y me acarició una mejilla con ternura— Nunca dejas de sorprenderme; y esa es una de las cosas que más me gusta de ti. Nunca te había visto así y, ¿sabes una cosa? Me encanta. En cuanto te vi tuve muchas, muchas ideas….

— ¿Ideas dices?

Le guiñé un ojo con picardía.

— Sí, ideas… ¿Nos vamos para el apartamento o quieres mostrarle a todo _fandom_ que eres la mujer más hermosa de todas?

— Hmmm, prefiero que nos vayamos ya. — Le sonreí mientras entrelazaba mis manos en su oloroso y suave cuello— Ya me despertaste la curiosidad…

Como les decía… Ese día la pasé de maravilla. Luego de estar con mi Fye en aquel hospital y de verlo hacer algo que amo que haga, que haya usado su magia para algo más que para su propio beneficio, estuvimos en su apartamento, en su habitación y más específicamente en su cama…. haciéndolo sin parar; bueno, sin parar no, no les puedo mentir de esa manera. Nos deteníamos por ratos para tomar algo, para recobrar fuerzas y para charlar.

Ese día la pasé muy bien pero al siguiente, cuando me fui con él para el set de grabación y me di cuenta de lo que había hecho a mis espaldas, me enojé mucho con él. Hasta ahí me había durado el buen genio….


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Al otro día llegamos al set de grabación muy a eso de las nueve de la mañana. Bien arreglados y más enamoraditos que nunca… lo que nos esperaba no era precisamente el paraíso.

Algunos estaban muy enojados por lo que había pasado.

Estaban en la parte que habían destinado para bebidas y comida reunidos charlando y comiendo pero cuando nos vieron llegar, dejaron sus vasos y sus postres a un lado para lo que se imaginan, para ir a hacernos el reclamo por lo que les habíamos hecho.

— Black, Chiba, su problema es conmigo, no con mi reina. A ella no me le digan nada que el que….

— Pues sí señor pero…oiga, oiga señora, ¿y a usted que le pasó ahí?

Preguntó Darien con genuina preocupación mientras señalaba mi cuello y mis muñecas.

— ¿Qué tiene? ¿Acaso ayer si estaba en el hospital porque le pasó algo? Esas marcas se ven…

— Ay no, se me olvido quitármelas esta mañana. — Me sonrojé porque, bueno, ¿hace falta decir más? — Gracias por recordármelo Darien. Ahora me las quitó.

— Pero es que eso no contesta mi pregunta. ¿Cómo fue que…?

Darien como que era un hombre muy inocente. Él seguía sin entender cómo era que yo me había hecho todas esas marcas pero Zafiro, que si era como bien sádico, bueno, más o menos como yo, estaba era muerto de risa; al igual que el perverso de mi novio claro.

Los demás empezaron a reírse y muchos entendieron el porqué de mis marcas. Pero Darien, que seguía sin entender preguntó mientras Neflyte se acercaba para contestarle muy amablemente…

— ¿Por qué se ríen? A mí la salud no me parece motivo de risa y me están empezando a…

— Darien, hermano, ¿en serio?

Le preguntó Neflyte mirándolo y levantando una ceja sarcásticamente.

— ¿Vas a decirnos que nunca le has dejado una marca a Serena cuando lo….?

— ¡Oye! — Lo empujo en acto reflejo. Eso que iba a decir Neflyte lo había hecho enojar mucho— No. ¿Cómo se te ocurre que yo…? Ah, ¿entonces esas marcas son, y…?

— Es suficiente de charla todos ustedes.

Pidió mi novio mientras con un gesto de mano mientras les pedía a los de vestuario y maquillaje que se acercaran hasta donde estábamos.

— Vamos a grabar el capítulo y después de esto, nos vamos. Me voy de viaje por una semana y les voy a pedir que se preparen muy bien porque el próximo capítulo va a estar bastante intenso.

— ¿Sí?

Preguntó Serena inquieta.

— ¿Y usted por qué sabe eso, señor? ¿Acaso Bell suspenso dio un adelanto?

— Así es Serena, adivinaste. — Sonrió— Bell suspenso está más misteriosa que nunca pero como les digo, lo que tenemos es trabajo. Todo el mundo a prepararse porque….

Fue una grabación bastante tranquila, muy tranquila diría yo. Después de grabar a Mina, Lita y Serena charlando, pasamos a la escena de Zafiro y Serena; la que como muchas ya imaginan… darien odiaba a muerte. Lo que ahora que lo pienso, es raro. Darien no era así. Él no era tan celoso. Se volvió un obsesivo de lo peor cuando se casó con ella. Como digo, muy raro…

Total fue que estábamos grabando la parte de ellos dos, la que me parecía tan tierna cuando… Serena empezó a reír sin parar.

— Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mucho.

Decía Serena pero ya estaba hasta llorando de la risa. No entendíamos qué era lo que le parecía tan gracioso.

— Ya, ya, creo que ahora sí pero es que…

Y no podía parar de reír y eso no era lo peor. Su risa era muy contagiosa y pronto todos empezamos a reírnos con ella. No sabíamos de qué era que nos estábamos riendo pero eso hicimos, reírnos como locos hasta que…

— Un momento, un momento por favor muchachos.

Se levantó mi Fye y les pidió a Serena y a Zafiro que se detuvieran porque al set habían acabado de llegar la princesa Tomoyo y la princesa Sakura.

Dos de sus mejores amigas y las esposas de sus amigos. Syaoran y Kurogane.

— Discúlpenme un momento pero es que tengo que atender un asunto.

— Claro, claro señor. — Respondió Zafiro que no podía parar de reír al igual que lo hacía Serena— No hay problema.

Mina, Lita, Darien y en fin… muchos de ellos se pusieron a platicar mientras yo escuchaba algo que no esperaba escuchar. Algo que me hizo enojar como nunca.

— ¿Con esto es suficiente o necesitas que te preste más, Fye?

— Eh, Tomoyo…— veía que le hacía señas para que no dijera nada mas— Gracias pero no, así está bien por ahora. Muchas gracias.

— Oye mi _neko_ , ¿un préstamo?

— Sí, sí, pero no es nada mi reina. — Me sonrió pero estaba nervioso. Estaba muy misterioso— No te preocupes. No pasa nada.

— Pues más te vale que le pagues a Tomoyo apenas lleguemos de viaje, flacuchento.

Y la cosa se ponía más extraña todavía. Kurogane casi no hablaba y menos sonreía. Algo muy raro estaba pasando.

— A Tomoyo no le hace falta nada y bien podríamos hasta regalarte esa plata pero no, no te vamos a dar nada por irresponsable. Debimos fue habernos ido de viaje ayer pero por tu culpa y tus estupideces… al mocoso y a mí nos van a descontar un día y no, olvídalo. Si tienes plata para pagarle las deudas a tu "reina" también debes tener para…

— Kurogane…

Y más susto me dio cuando llamó a Kurogane por su nombre. Él solo lo llamaba Kurogane cuando lo hacía enojar o cuando hablaba de algo muy serio. Nada más.

— ¿De qué está hablando Kurogane, Fye? — Me giré y lo miré— ¿Cuáles deudas? No entiendo nada. ¿Yo que tengo que ver con todo esto?

— Mi reina, mi amor, no te preocupes que no pasa nada. Tranquilízate por favor. Te prometí que todo estaría bien y eso hago. Todo estará bien.

— Fye, no me digas que tú le pediste plata prestada a Tomoyo para…

— Así es. —Sonrió— Con esto ya cubrimos la nómina de los muchachos y podemos seguir con tu _fic_. Tranquila, todo está bien.

Algunas personas cuando se enojan son explosivas, como Rei o como Yaten pero otras, no. Otras son como soy yo. No decimos una palabra pero con la mirada lo decimos prácticamente todo.

No dije ni mu pero me di media vuelta y fui hasta donde estaban Lita, Mina, y Serena platicando. Les pedí a Lita y a Mina que me acompañaran a tomar algo y que saliéramos de ahí mientras Fye, al igual que las princesas Sakura y Tomoyo, iban tras de mí a preguntarme qué era lo que me pasaba.

— ¿Vamos? Ustedes ya terminaron de grabar y me pueden acompañar a tomarme algo. ¿Si pueden?

— Claro reina, vamos. — Sonreía Lita mientras Fye me tomaba por un brazo y casi que me obligaba a que lo mirara. Pero yo no lo veía. Para mí era como si no existiera.

— Oye, ¿pero qué demonios es lo que…?

— ¿Y tú que dices Mina? ¿Vamos? Les prometo que no nos vamos a demorar mucho. Es solo que quiero tomarme algo y de ahí si me voy para mi mundo. Estoy de mal genio y el último lugar en el que quiero estar es allá. Acá, y con ustedes, me relajo mucho. Ustedes son muy buenas amigas conmigo y yo las quiero mucho.

— ¿Me vas a seguir ignorando? — Luchaba Fye para que lo mirara— ¡¿Pero por qué?! ¡Yo lo único que quiero es ayudarte! ¡¿Por qué eres así conmigo?! ¡No sabes lo que me molesta que hagas esto! ¡Dime alguna cosa maldita sea!

Moví mi brazo con brusquedad para que me soltara pero me resistía a mirarlo. Me provocaba era matarlo de la ira que tenía.

— Bueno, vámonos entonces que necesito tomarme algo y urgente. Vamos y nos relajamos un rato.

— ¡Maldición! — Se hizo frente a mí y giré el rostro; el que por supuesto él me tomó por la quijada con fuerza para que lo mirara— ¿Entonces así de simple? ¿No me vas a hablar y ya?

Yo volví a quitármele con brusquedad y le di la espalda. Quería decirle muchas cosas pero como yo sé lo mucho que a él le molesta que yo haga eso, que no le hable y que lo deje hablando solo como un pobre imbécil, miré a sus amigos y les dije con amabilidad y muy sinceramente…

— Syaoran, Kurogane, les deseo un buen viaje. Que les vaya muy bien y, princesa Tomoyo…

— Ya estoy cansada de decirte que no tienes que ser tan formal conmigo porque nos conocemos desde hace mucho pero como sea… ¿Sí? Dime.

— Yo le voy a pagar lo que le prestó a Fye. De verdad que pena con usted princesa y…

— No te preocupes por eso y, si me lo permites, — Dijo la bella princesa— no deberías enojarte por eso. Para nosotros lo de menos es el dinero y…

— Princesa, créame que para mí también lo es pero es que no se trata de eso. No se trata sólo de eso. Hasta luego y que les vaya muy bien.

Hice una pequeña reverencia ante ellas. Es que son de la realeza. Había que mostrar algo de modales.

— Hasta luego.

— ¡Carajo, maldita sea! — Gritaba todo histérico mi Fye mientras yo me iba— ¡¿Por qué mierda me haces esto, ah?! ¡Tú sabes lo que odio que me ignores y me dejes hablando solo! ¡¿Te vas a ir y no te vas a dignar a despedirte de mí?! ¡¿Pero por qué?!

Él alegaba todo rojo de la ira mientras yo, le daba la espalda y me iba. Me fui y luego empecé a hablar con Lita que había corrido para hablar conmigo. Con ella, que es una de mis mejores amigas en _fandom_ , pues si me empecé a desahogar mientras Mina nos alcanzaba en la puerta. Les conté que estaba furiosa con Fye por lo que me había hecho mientras a él sus amigos le decían…

— Ya tranquilízate Fye y mejor dinos, ¿ya terminaste de trabajar o no? Sakura habló con las Clamp ayer y agradece que esas mujeres la adoran porque si no…

— Sí, el mocoso tiene razón, irresponsable.

— Tú mejor ni abras la boca que por tu culpa Kuro-ton, mi reina se fue como se fue.

— ¿Quién te mandó? — Me contó después mi Fye que le dijo Kurogane mientras sonreía— Tú ya llevas mucho tiempo con esa mujer. Tú mejor que nadie debía saber que eso que hiciste, le iba a sacar mucho la mierda.

— No, yo no me puedo ir y dejar las cosas así. Yo tengo que…

— Tienes mangos. No tienes nada más que hacer que terminar de trabajar para que nos vayamos y, ¿adivina qué hace Tomoyo y la esposa del mocoso aquí? Sí, tal y como lo supones, así es. La magia de ellas juntas es más poderosa que la tuya y no nos vas a hacer lo que nos hiciste ayer.

— Pero…

— Muévete que nos tenemos que ir. Ya no vamos a tolerar más estupideces.

Ellos trabajaban y yo decía en una cafetería que había por ahí cerca mientras nos llevaban lo que habíamos pedido…

— ¿Ustedes creen? ¿Sera que me pasé?

— Pues yo digo que sí. — Dijo Mina— Parece que tu amado _neko_ …

— Oye, — me reí y ellas igual— no digas eso Mina que ahora no quiero saber nada de él. No, Fye no tenía por qué hacer eso. Las cosas no son así.

— Reina, él solo quería ayudarte y yo sinceramente no le veo problema a eso. ¿Ustedes no son una pareja pues?

— Sí pero…

— ¿Y entonces? Creo que exageraste y, — se reía la muy malvada— ay reina, pobrecito ese tipo. Se le veía el coraje a kilómetros porque tú no le prestabas atención. Que mala eh. Eso fue bastante cruel…

— Pues yo sí creo que tienes razón, reina.

Sonreía Lita mientras nuestra orden llegaba.

— Tú sabes que a mi ese señor no me cae bien pero para nada y…

— Ay mi Lita, yo sé pero es que…

—...Lo que me gusta es que lo hagas sufrir de vez en cuando porque, ¿si te acuerdas, no? ¿Te acuerdas lo mal que estuviste cuando él se casó con la tal Yuma y se fue a vivir con ella y con su hijo a su mundo?

Asentí.

— ¿O la vez que se iba a casar con la perra esa de Esmeralda?

— Pues sí pero luego supimos que esa tipa era un…

— ¿O las incontables veces que te ha hecho llorar? No, muy bueno que le hiciste lo que le hiciste y por mí que no le volvieras hablar pero nunca. Mereces algo mejor. Algo así como el papacito rico de, ¿Cómo fue que dijiste ese día en el bar cuando fuiste a curar a ese tipejo?

— ¿Cómo el papacito rico de Makoto-senpai? — Me reí y ellas conmigo— No Lita, nunca jamás. Ese tipo es demasiado papacito. Es inalcanzable para mí.

— ¿Tanto así?

— Pues yo no sé Mina pero uy, qué tipo tan bello. Es que es casi perfecto. Todo un triple papacito…

Nos reímos y después le di un sorbo a mi cerveza.

— Ay muchachas, divino… lo que daría por verlo en vivo y en directo. Por pedirle un autógrafo.

— Bueno, pero, ¿el tipo qué hace o qué?

— Es profesor de natación y trabaja en una escuela de eso, de natación pero para niños. En su adolescencia era casi profesional pero un día decidió que la competencia no era lo suyo y que le gustaba más la docencia. Bueno, eso fue lo que leí en un artículo porque como les digo, ni idea. No lo he visto más que por fotos. No sé en qué escuela trabaja ni nada de él. Solo sé que es un papacito rico.

Y ellas reían de nuevo.

— Ay muchachas, gracias por acompañarme y hablar conmigo. Ya no estoy tan de mal genio. Me siento mucho mejor.

— Para eso somos las amigas reina y amiga, como no quiero que vayas y le des gusto a ese infeliz de tu novio…

— Lita… ¿Qué hemos hablado ah? Eso es problema de ellos. Tú sabes que uno aconseja a las amigas pero son ellas las que toman sus decisiones al fin y al cabo. En otras palabras, uno no debe interferir en sus cosas y mucho menos en sus problemas de pareja.

— Pero es que Mina, yo no estoy diciendo nada que no sea verdad pero como sea, no me distraigas de lo que iba a decir. — Sonrió con malicia y luego le dio un sorbo a su cerveza. Después nos miró y preguntó…— Oye, reina, como a mí ya me dio curiosidad por ver qué tan papacito está el tal Makoto…

— Lita, eres tremenda loca oye.

Reía Mina; y claro, yo también.

— Recuerda que estas casada y con planes de tener un bebe con tu marido. ¿Qué no te da pena?

— Estoy casada, querida amiga, no ciega.

Nos guiñó un ojo muy sonriente.

— Llamemos a Amy, que ya para esta hora debe estar por salir de los estudios de _wattpad_ , y que nos averigüe. Amy, esa bendita encuentra lo que sea y a quien sea. ¿Vamos o no? ¿Qué dicen?

— Pues ahora que ya no estoy tan de mal genio y hemos hablado… Me doy cuenta de que tal vez me pasé con Fye pero ay Lita, yo no me puedo resistir a una oferta como esa. Es como dices, él me ha hecho mucho y esto que me hizo hoy, si ha sido de lo peor que me ha hecho. Me hizo sentir muy mal. Como me siento a veces en mi mundo y no es para esa mierda para la que yo vengo aquí. Yo digo que llames a Amy y le pidas que averigüe en donde trabaja esa belleza de Makoto-senpai. Ay si, Makoto-senpai…. Cada que estoy aburrida o de mal genio, veo una foto suya y se me pasa. Me hace sentir mejor.

— Pues no se diga más y, ¡llamemos a Amy!

Dijo y después, abrió su bolsa para buscar su teléfono móvil mientras el mío, sonaba como por décima vez.

— ¿Estas segura de que no le vas a contestar?

— Segura Mina. Yo a él le dije que no quería que hiciera algo como eso y no, fue lo primero que hizo. ¿Qué piensa? ¿Qué porque él se gana como medio millón de _eurofics_ cada que se va de viaje, a mí no me importa que él…?

— Momento, ¿Cuánto dijiste que se gana en cada viaje? —Me preguntó Mina sorprendida.

— Eso, creo que Fye se gana como medio millón de _eurofics_ con cada viaje que hace; fuera de lo que gana como director y lo que le producen las dos tiendas de magia que tiene en Celes y que le administran su prima y su hijo.

— Ay reina, tu novio cada vez me empieza a caer mejor. — Guiñó un ojo y se empezó a reír con mucho gusto.

— Es broma, es broma muchachas. Solo estaba bromeando.

— No creas eh Mina, no le pagan tanto por nada. Una vez, en uno de esos viajes de mierda, mi _neko kawaii_ perdió un ojo.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Sí, una versión malvada de unos de sus amigos le arrancó un ojo y se lo puso en su… o bueno, algo así fue, es que ya no me acuerdo pero como te decía Mina… No les pagan tanto por nada. Siempre arriesgan sus vidas al salir de viaje y a veces me da mucho miedo que en uno de esos viajes mi Fye ya no…

— Ah no, ya empezaste a decirle "mi _neko kawaii_ " y a compadecerte de ese tonto.

— Lita…

— Voy a llamar a Amy para que nos averigüe donde trabaja el tal Makoto-senpai y cuando nos tenga el dato, llamamos a las demás para que vayamos todas juntas a ver cosas de verdad bien, pero bien _kawaiis_.

Reía Lita. Esa como que es peor que yo cuando toma. Parece que es muy intolerante al licor.

.

.

Un rato después y cuando Amy nos averiguó, llamamos a Serena para que llegara a la academia de natación en donde por supuesto, ¡no habían sino cosas de verdad _kawaii_!

Ahí estábamos viendo como el triple papacito de Makoto-senpai enseñaba su especialidad, el nado hacia atrás y mejor, con unos amigos suyos que al parecer habían hecho como nosotras, habían ido a visitarlo.

— Hola Lita y, ¿Dónde dices que están? Pero eso es bastante lejos de aquí y, ¿no me estas jodiendo, verdad? A ver, mándame una foto a ver si es cierto.

Y cuando Lita le tomó una foto a semejantes bellezas y se la mandó…

— ¿Dónde me dijiste que están, loca? No, todavía me falta una escena pero la termino a la velocidad de la luz y me voy para allá. ¡Algo como eso no se ve todos los días!

Reía y su risa, es muy contagiosa. Nos hizo reír tanto que todos esos papacitos, en ajustados trajes de baño y llenos de músculos por todas partes, nos miraron con curiosidad.

— Ok, sí, sí, ya me ubiqué. Esta lejísimos de aquí, y todavía no termino porque Zafiro se ha equivocado dos veces con su parte pero tranquilas, yo llego o llego. Listo niñas, nos vemos. Chao, chao, miren a ver que hacen pero oigan, ¡no los vayan a dejar ir!

Volvía a reír y nosotras con ella. Es que estaba en alta voz.

— Yo soy súper fan de Rin Matsuoka. Es que, guau, es increíble. ¡Quiero pedirle su autógrafo! Ok, ok, ahora nos vemos.

Nosotras, es decir, Lita colgó y guardó su teléfono mientras esas bellezas y el mismo Makoto-senpai, papacito rico, despedían a sus alumnos. Eso era lo que llevábamos esperando hacia un poco más de media hora.

Pero mientras nosotras buscábamos la oportunidad para acercarnos y ver más de cerca aquellos perfectos y tonificados cuerpos, Serena escuchaba que le preguntaban al oído y tras ella…

— ¿Qué tú vas para dónde y a qué, Serena?

— ¡Darien! — Saltó Serena del susto y se giró para verlo— Me asustaste oye. Te he dicho que no hagas eso.

— No has contestado mi pregunta. ¿Qué te vas para dónde y hacer qué?

— Ah sí, es que las muchachas andan con la reina, que anda tomando…. Y me pidieron que fuera para…

— ¿Cómo dijiste, Serena? — Se acercó Fye sosteniendo el libreto en la mano— ¿Qué mi reina está en dónde y cómo?


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Yo no estuve ahí pero hubiera dado lo que no tenía, por haberle visto la cara al degenerado de mi novio cuando Serena le dijo muy sonriente…

— Ah, sí, señor. Es que me llamó Lita a invitarme a una competencia de natación.

Me contó, digo, nos contó Serena cuando llegó a la academia de natación en donde trabaja esa belleza de Makoto-senpai, que la cara de confusión que había hecho mi Fye cuando ella le respondió eso, había sido de película.

Increíble.

— Dice que la reina insistió mucho para que la acompañaran que porque no podía creer que por fin vería en vivo y en directo a un tal, ¿Cómo fue que me dijo que se llamaba? Es increíble que no me acuerde. Sé que tiene nombre de mujer; al igual que sus amigos, pero…

— ¿De casualidad no es un tal Makoto-senpai, Serena?

— ¡Sí! ¡Ese mismo! — Respondió Serena con efusión— Así me dijeron que se llamaba el tipo ese. Me contó Lita, que también anda tomando mi amor…

— ¿De verdad?

Le preguntó Darien asombrado mientras sonreía de ver cambiar de color a mi Fye. Creo que no tengo que decirles lo mal que se caen ese par; y ni sé por qué. Es el colmo con los hombres a veces. Dicen que las difíciles y complicadas somos nosotras pero no, yo creo que ellos también tienen un poco de eso.

— No puede ser. Lita sabe que no puede tomar porque le cae muy mal. Ay no, y ahora quién se va a aguantar al bobo de Andrew cuando…

— No, no, no, no, ¡esto no puede ser cierto! — Maldijo mi Fye — ¡¿Cómo así que MI reina, anda viendo al idiota ese del tal Makoto senpai, "papacito rico" ah?!

Nos contó Serena que preguntó mientras rompía una de las lámparas del set con su magia. Dijo que estaba rojo de la ira que tenía. Pero de malas. Yo estaba muy enojada con él por lo que me había hecho y su enojo, me importaba muy poco. Una mierda.

— No, no, y no; definitivamente no. Yo tengo que ir a sacar a mi reina de allá. ¡No quiero que este cerca de ese tipo!

— Bueno, bueno, — se acercó Darien que se le había despertado la curiosidad al verlo así, tan mal. Tan llevado del putas — ¿Y cuál es su problema ah? ¿Es que el tipo es un adonis o qué?

— Según mi reina, y por todo lo que dice cada que ve una foto suya, un adonis le quedo pendejo al idiota ese. Dice que es divino. El sueño de cualquier mujer. ¡Le fascina!

Y no se imaginan como gozó Serena al contarnos todo eso. Dijo que le siguió echando leña al fuego porque le gustaba cuando Darien se reía así como se había reído al ver a mi Fye tan angustiado. Con mucha tranquilidad y frescura.

— Pues yo no diría que es más lindo que mi amado Darien pero, bueno, no puedo negar que es atractivo. Y no sólo él. Los otros tipos de la foto que me mandaron no están mal. Es que son deportistas, es lógico que tengan físicos como esos y…

— Suficiente Serena. — Le pidió Darien ya sin reírse. Como les he contado… desde que se casaron se volvió muy celoso. Ese solo comentario bastó para que dejara de reírse y pusiera cara de limón. Se puso de mal genio— No me gusta que digas que…

— ¡¿Hay más tipos?! No, ¡yo tengo que ir ahora mismo a sacarla de ahí!

Fue Fye con Serena y la tomó por los hombros para pedirle, para rogarle que…

— Oiga, ¿Qué le pasa señor? Hágame el favor y le quita las manos de encima a MI mujer pero ya y…

— Serena, por favor, te lo ruego, llévame contigo.

— Pero es que, señor, entiéndame, yo no puedo hacer eso.

— Pero Tsukino…

— Le recuerdo, — le dijo Darien yendo con Serena, haciéndose a su lado y tomándola por la cintura con propiedad— que ahora es Tsukino de Chiba. Es más largo pero corre menos peligro, señor.

— Chiba… ahora no estoy para tus…

— Y segundo, ella no lo va a llevar a ninguna parte porque sencillamente ella no va a ir por allá.

— Oye no Darien, ¿Qué cómo dijiste?

Y por eso la pasamos tan bueno ese día. Serena ya cansada de esos celos de Darien, hizo con él lo que hizo Lita con el marido, Mina con el novio y yo con el mío. Se enojó y mandó todo al carajo.

A la mierda.

— Tú eres mi esposo, no mi papá, Darien. Que no se te olvide.

— Por lo mismo, Serena. Como tu esposo que soy yo no puedo dejar que vayas a ver a unos…

— Te entrada te dije que iba era a verme con mis amigas porque me preocupan Darien. No recuerdo haberte dicho que iba de conquista. ¿O sí? ¿Acaso dije algo como eso y ya lo olvide o cómo es la cosa?

— No me está gustando tu tono, Serena. — Le dijo Darien haciendo lo mismo que estaba haciendo Serena. Le dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos— ¿Qué es lo que pasa realmente? ¿Es que acaso te mueres de ganas por ir a ver a esos tipos en sus pequeños y ajustados trajes de baño o qué?

Y Serena de buen genio… es un amor pero de mal genio, es peor que cuando en la serie le hacían una curación lunar a los pendejos esos de los monstruos que las atacaban por puras y físicas ganas de joder. Serena de malas pulgas… es otra historia. Un verdadero peligro.

— ¿Sabes qué, mi amor? Sí, me has descubierto completamente.

— Oye, oye, ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Le preguntó Darien de muy, muy mal genio ya— ¿Por qué estas dejando el guion en la silla?

— Me voy. ¿No ves? Es que tienes toda la razón, mi amor.

— Serena… —Apretó un puño de la ira Darien que le dio cuando ella le habló así, irónica y sarcásticamente.

— Yo estoy loca, no que digo loca, ¡desesperada por ir a ver a esos tipos!

— ¡Serena!

Perdió completamente la paciencia Darien. Mejor dicho, se armó la gorda.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa?!

— ¡¿Qué me pasa Darien?! ¡¿En serio quieres que te diga?! — Se le acercó y lo miró con enojo— ¡Estoy harta de tus celos! ¡Eso me pasa! Es que, ¡es increíble!

— No, ¡lo increíble aquí es tu reacción tan solo porque…!

— ¡¿Cómo es posible que tú me celes de esta manera cuando yo siempre te he demostrado que yo te…?!

— ¡Oigan!

Nos contó Serena que les dijo mi Fye mientras ella y su marido discutían en frente de todos.

— Yo no tengo tiempo para esto. Yo necesito que me lleven a ver a mi reina porque…

— ¡Silencio!

Le dijeron Serena y Darien al mismo tiempo. Pobre de Fye porque yo siempre que me acuerdo me rio mucho pero es que de solo imaginármelo me muero de la risa. Que los dos le hayan gritado que se callara porque él y sus celos les importaba un comino, es muy divertido. Que digo divertido, ¡divertidísimo!

Ah sí, como les decía…. Hubiera dado lo que sea por haber estado ahí. Sé que me habría reído más de lo que me reí cuando Serena nos los contó. Seguro que sí.

— ¡Oigan! ¡¿Pero cómo se atreven a…?!

Y cuando Zafiro llegó de tomarse un té de manzanilla para continuar con la escena de él y de Serena en la cocina….

— Muy bien, ahora sí creo que lo tengo todo memorizado y… momento, momento, ¿y aquí qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué te quitaste el delantal, Serena?

— Me voy Zaf, eso pasa.

— Ah no, tú no te vas para ninguna parte Serena porque tenemos que hablar y…

— Pues no me interesa hablar ahora contigo, mi amor.

— ¡No me digas así que bien sabes lo que odio tu sarcasmo!

— ¡Pues yo detesto tus celos sin sentido y…!

— Chiba, Serena, por favor cálmense. Ustedes no tienen por qué estar discutiendo porque la culpa de todo, la tengo yo.

— Como para variar. — Exclamó Darien con enojo.

— En eso si estoy de acuerdo contigo, Darien.

— Serena….

— Oye Zaf, ¿será que me puedes llevar? Es que tengo que buscar una dirección y yo soy muy mala para eso. ¿Me llevas?

Zafiro levantó los hombros, hizo cara de resignación y le dijo muy relajadamente…

— Claro. Lo que sea por salir de aquí y de dejar de escucharlos discutir a todos ustedes. ¿Qué desayunaron hoy, ah? ¿Alacranes? Vámonos, ex cuñada…

— Oye no Serena, tú no te puedes ir y mucho menos a ver a….

— Oye no, Serena. — Le pidió mi Fye mientras ella se le soltaba con brusquedad a Darien que la había agarrado por la muñeca— Tú no te puedes ir sin decirme dónde está mi….

— Adiós a todos ustedes y, Darien, mi amor….

— Carajo Serena, demonios. Deja tu sarcasmo que….

— No sé si vaya a la casa hoy. Es que, ¿sabes qué? Esos tipos están tan….tan… buenos, que bueno, no sé. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

Y antes de que pudiera escuchar la palabrota que dijo su celoso marido por lo que ella le había dicho, se fue y lo dejó así como yo dejé a mi novio.

Muerto de la ira.

— ¡Y todo por su culpa! ¡Serena se fue y me hizo todo lo que me hizo por su culpa señor! ¡¿Es que no se cansa de joderme la vida o qué?!

— ¡¿Y tú de qué demonios te quejas, ah Chiba?! — Me contó una de las asistentes de Daidouji, la de vestuario y maquillaje, que le gritó mi novio a Darien— ¡Yo si tengo motivos para estar preocupado porque…!

Ellos estaban de mal genio y gritándose cosas en el set (que cada vez estaba más vacío. Ya nadie quería hacer nada porque Serena se había ido) mientras que nosotras, bueno, más específicamente la borracha de Lita y yo, le decíamos a Makoto-senpai, papacito rico y delicioso, y a todos sus irresistibles amigos…

— ¿En serio lo puedo, es decir, en serio te puedo tutear, Makoto-senpai?

— Claro que sí. — Me dio la sonrisa más híper _kawaii_ del universo mientras Mina y Rei, le hacían ojitos muy coquetos al mejor amigo de Rin; uno de los amigos de Makoto. A Sousuke que estaba igual de bueno a Makoto y a los demás. Él y Makoto, eran los más musculosos de todos— Y por favor, no me digas senpai, reina. Eso lo hacía era este de aquí cuando íbamos a las escuela. ¿No es así, Nagisa?

Nagisa solo asintió mientras Rei, su compañero, pero no su compañero de trabajo o algo así. Oh no, que no les pase como le pasó a Serena en unos de los capítulos de Bell suspenso (risa).

Como les decía… Nagisa asintió con la cabeza mientras su marido, o sea Rei, lo abrazaba por el hombro con una sonrisa muy tenue. Muy suave y tranquila

Que dolor me da cuando veo a un tipo lindo y es gay. Es tan duro, tan duro y doloroso…

— Mucho gusto y me alegra que personas tan famosas como ustedes…

— Oh por favor, — dijo Mina con soltura y frescura. Así, como es ella siempre— ¿En serio lo dices? No creo que seamos tan….

— ¡Muchachos, miren allá!

Exclamó Nagisa cuando vio a Serena entrar por la puerta.

— ¡Pero si es sailor moon en persona!

En cuanto Serena llegó, Nagisa corrió a pedirle un autógrafo. Él si nos había mencionado que le gustaba la serie y que era súper fan de Serena pero nunca nos imaginamos que tanto. Aunque bueno…gracias a eso y a que su marido, o sea Rei, le daba gusto en todo…nosotras nos pudimos quedar a verlos competir. Es que Rin, Sousoke, Nagisa, Rei, Haruka (o mejor conocido como Haru) y Makoto, se reunían una vez por semana en esa academia (que tenía una piscina enorme) para competir en sus respectivos estilos. Todos ellos habían tomado rumbos diferentes pero amaban estar sumergidos en el agua pero era más que eso.

Habían sido amigos toda la vida.

Gracias a que Nagisa estaba muy feliz de ver a Serena y poder interactuar con ella en vivo y en directo, nosotras, bueno, debo serles sincera, sobre todo yo, pudimos conocer más de ellos.

Pude conocer más de otro de mis amores platónicos. Pude hablar y preguntarle todo lo que quería a Makoto-senpai; que resultó ser todo un dulce de leche. Fue muy dulce y amable al responderme.

— Ser profesor no es nada fácil. ¿No te arrepientes de haber estudiado para eso? ¿Para enseñarle a la gente a nadar? A veces tratar con las personas, más con niños, puede ser…

— No, — ¡y volvía a sonreír! Yo creo que me lo hacía era de pura maldad. Me encantaba verlo sonreír de esa forma— no me arrepiento ni por un instante de la decisión que tomé porque, ¿reina? Es que discúlpame pero se me hace difícil llamarte de esa manera. Me siento más cómodo si llamo a las personas por su nombre y no por su…

— Yo sé, Makoto, pero es que lo prefiero así. Mi nombre no es muy lindo que digamos y además lo considero infantil. No me gusta y no sé porque mi papá me puso así. Creo que debió haber…

Y empezó a reírse con tanta gracia que los demás se unieron a la conversación. Ese tipo no solo es musculoso, bello y amable. Tiene un gran sentido del humor y, yo creo por las cosas que dijo ese día, un gran corazón.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

— Nada, Rin. Es que aquí la, reina, dice que no le gusta su nombre porque lo considera infantil. — Y se seguía riendo— ¿Ustedes qué opinan de eso? ¿Tú qué dices, Haru?

Haruka era el más serio de todos. Él solo levantó los hombros y ya. No dijo nada más.

— Típico de ti, amargado. No eres capaz de decir nada. — Dijo el peli rojo. Rin al lado de Sousuke— ¿Qué opinamos de eso? Que no tiene caso angustiarse por el nombre porque, como han podido notar… todos nosotros tenemos nombres de mujeres.

— Yo ya me acostumbre.

— A mí a estas alturas me da igual. — Sonrió Rei al lado de su pareja. De Nagisa— No le doy importancia porque creo que no la tiene.

— Yo trato de verle el lado positivo.

— ¿En serio?

— Sí, reina. — Sonrió con ternura Makoto mientras el agua no hacía más que resbalar de su tonificado y hermoso pecho lleno de músculos—Para mí no es una ofensa tener el nombre de una mujer porque una mujer, es decir, ustedes las mujeres, son las criaturas más hermosas y perfectas que existen sobre la faz de la tierra.

Lita y yo, que estábamos bastante pasadas de tragos, suspiramos muy enternecidas ante su dulce comentario.

— Awwww… tenías razón amiga. Es un papacito rico…

— ¡Lita! — Me reí y ella, al igual que los demás, también— No digas eso que me haces quedar mal oye. ¡Qué pena con Makoto y sus amigos!

— ¿Pena por qué? ¿Acaso no te las pasas diciendo eso? Pues nunca pensé que diría esto pero es cierto. Este tipo es divino. Encantador…

— Señoras, ¿les gustaría que las acompañáramos a tomar un taxi? — Nos pidió ese papacito divino mientras se nos acercaba— Según vemos… Han estado tomando y lo mejor sería que se fueran a descansar. ¿No creen?

Antes de que pudiéramos decirle que no, Lita y yo nos caímos. Como estábamos tan tomadas, abrazadas y nos tambaleábamos tanto, pues, ¡pam! Nos caímos y lo peor fue que nos empezamos a sumergir muy rápidamente en la parte más honda de aquella piscina. Yo sé nadar pero como estaba tan pedo, y Lita también, pues no pude hacer nada. Lo último que vi antes de cerrar los ojos, fue a esa otra belleza de Haru quitándose una camisa (que ya se había puesto para irse) y tirarse. No vi nada más pero cuando abrí los ojos, ah… no podía creer lo que veía.

Estaba entre los fuertes brazos de Makoto mientras que a Lita, la había rescatado Haru. De no haber sido por ellos no sé qué nos habría pasado.

— ¿Estas bien, reina?

— Sí, sí, estoy bien. — Sonreí apenada mientras él caminaba conmigo en brazos hasta la orilla— Que pena contigo y bueno, creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy. Lo mejor es irme para mi casa y dejar de ser una...

— No sé qué es lo que me ha llevado a conocerlas, bueno, a conocerte el día de hoy pero sea cual sea el motivo por el cual has estado bebiendo, no lo hagas. Pudiste haberte hecho daño y sé que debe haber alguien en tu casa que te quiere y se preocupa por ti. Estoy seguro que debe haber alguien esperándote…

Tal vez fueron los tragos, o el hecho de que Makoto se pasó de dulce y amable conmigo pero sumergí mi mojada cara en su pecho y empecé a llorar. Si, si, ¡así como lo leen! (risa) Ahora me da risa porque ya ha pasado mucho tiempo de eso pero ese día, sentí un inmenso deseo de llorar. Yo sabía que Makoto tenía razón. Sabía que Fye me quería y que se preocupaba por mí pero él había lastimado mi orgullo.

Me sentí muy triste por eso.

Después de llorar como una magdalena y de hacer que Makoto siguiera en la piscina porque no se atrevió a moverse hasta que a mí se me pasara la pendejada… me bajé, salí de la piscina y le pedí (al igual que hacia Lita con Haru) una disculpa. Le dije que yo era una gran admiradora de su talento y que lo único que quería era conocerlo. Que quería verlo nadar en vivo y en directo y si, contaba con algo de suerte, pedirle su autógrafo.

— Oh no, pero si aquí la famosa eres tú.

— ¿Yo?

— Oh sí, mi novia, Gou, no se pierde una publicación tuya. ¡Tiene todos tus libros!

Me sonrojé. Si me daba dolor saber que tenía novia pero bueno, el ego de escritora loca me ganó. Quería saber más de eso.

— ¿Tu novia lee mis libros? ¿En serio?

— Sí, así es. — Sonrió y con él los demás— A ella le gustan mucho los tipos músculos, y tus libros. Es una gran admiradora de tu trabajo y bueno, qué te parece si un día de estos salimos con ella para, ya sabes, para que pueda preguntarte cosas y eso. ¿Podrías? Sé a Gou le encantaría que…

— ¡Claro que sí!

Sonreí muy animada.

— Me encanta la idea.

Mojada, medio borracha (el susto de ahogarme me había mandado la borrachera para la mierda) y apenada con todos ellos por haber hecho el oso de esa manera… intercambié números de contacto con él. Makoto no es solo el tipo más espectacular que haya visto en toda mi vida. Yo amo a mi _neko_ pero la verdad es la verdad. Fye tiene unos ojos, y un cabello, y una piel angelical pero músculos no; cosa que Makoto sí tiene. El amor es el amor pero la vista… es otra cosa. A mí me sigue gustando Makoto, a pesar de que hoy en día está comprometido con su adorable novia, con Gou, la hermana de Rin pero como sea… Ese día y después de darnos unas toallas a Lita y a mí para que nos secáramos, él y sus amigos nos acompañaron hasta la salida para pedirnos unos taxis.

Luego de despedirme de beso y abrazo, Makoto me miró y me dijo…

— No olvides que somos hombres. Nosotros no somos como ustedes. Sea lo que sea que te haya hecho, sin importar lo enojada que este con él, dale la oportunidad de explicarse.

— Pero es que…

— Créeme, nosotros también sufrimos cuando discutimos con ustedes y es peor porque al menos ustedes, saben qué es lo que deben hacer pero nosotros, nosotros no. Nosotros carecemos de lo que a ustedes les sobra. Delicadeza e inteligencia. Lo digo y lo repito, ustedes las mujeres son lo mejor de lo mejor.

— Gracias Makoto, de verdad que eres adorable.

— Buena suerte y fue un gusto conocerte, reina.

— Johana. — Sonreí tímidamente y sonreí— Me llamo Johana, Makoto y para mí también fue un gusto conocerte. Nunca me imaginé que fueras una persona tan maravillosa. Tan dulce y tan amable.

— Mucho gusto, Joha y, señoritas, — miró a las demás que les salían corazones por los ojos de verlo sonreír y sin camisa— también me dio mucho gusto conocerlas. No olviden que esto es una academia de natación y si necesitan clases, son más que bienvenidas.

— ¡Sí!

— ¡Ten por seguro que te traeremos a esta pobre! — Dijo Rei mientras Lita ya dormía sobre su pecho— ¡Necesita clases urgente!

— Un gusto y que vuelvan. Las puertas de este lugar siempre estarán abiertas para mujeres tan encantadoras como ustedes. Gracias por todos los gorros que le firmó al intenso de Nagisa, señora Serena.

— No fue nada, no fue nada. — Sonrió Serena— Es un gusto poder conocer a fans tan lindos como él. Ojala me encontrara con personas como tu amigo todos los días.

— Nos las retraso más y, Joha, tienes un nombre muy bonito. ¿De qué te quejas eh?

— Es que ese es mi segundo nombre. — Me reí— No el primero. Hasta pronto Makoto. Gracias por todo.

El taxi arrancó y lo primero que hicimos fue dejar a Lita en su casa. Andrew me dijo hasta mierda por haberle devuelto a su bella esposa en ese estado pero no le presté mucha atención porque yo, todavía estaba medio borracha. Yo si lo veía manotear y alegar mientras sacaba a Lita del taxi pero le resté importancia a su enojo. Despidiéndome de Lita sin que ella se diera cuenta que estaba en los brazos de su esposo porque estaba medio inconsciente por todo el trago que se había tomado conmigo y todo por no dejarme tomando sola, tomé la decisión de llamarlo mientras íbamos a enfrentar a la fiera mayor.

Le pedimos al taxista que nos llevara a la casa de Serena.

Estaba triste y necesitaba escucharlo. Además me daba curiosidad saber si ya se había ido de viaje o no. Yo lo amaba y, lo amo. Cuando se ama casi siempre sé es muy flexible. Se cede con mucha facilidad.

— Hola Fye. ¿Cómo estás?

— Bendito sea Kami-sama. ¡Qué bueno que por fin apareces! No sabes lo preocupado que he estado por ti y por favor, dime por lo que más quieras en tu vida que no te metiste en la cama con el imbécil ese del tal Makoto-senpai. Yo sé que no debí pasar por encima de lo que me habías pedido pero yo solo lo hice porque…

— Fye, te amo.

— Awwwww…. Son tan tiernos…— Molestaba Serena que se estaba tomando lo que había quedado de esa botella de tequila para darse valor. Le preocupaba verse con Darien.

— Solo llamo a desearte un buen viaje. Cuídate mucho y que te vaya muy bien, mi _neko kawaii_ …

— Nada de eso. ¿Cómo se te ocurre que me vas a despedir así, por teléfono?

— Fye…

— Fye nada. Haz el favor de venir hasta aquí y despedirme como se debe. Con un beso, un abrazo y tu hechizo de protección. Esta misión está más difícil que otras. Ahora más que nunca necesito que me…

— Lo siento amor pero no puedo. Vamos a dejar a Serena a su casa y…

— Es mejor que no vayas por allá porque la cosa está color de hormiga.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Qué pasó?

— Hablé con Seiya hace nada y me dijo que….

Luego pudimos comprobar lo que nos había dicho mi Fye por teléfono, era cierto. Resulta, pasa y acontece que Darien, para descargar la ira que tenía por la discusión que había tenido con su bella y famosa esposa, se emborracho y empezó a hacer una de las cosas que más le gustaba hacer en su tiempo libre; era como su hobby. Sacó su colección de armas y empezó a practicar su puntería.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de la princesa Tomoyo, que era en donde estaba el degenerado de mi novio, vimos la noticia por televisión. En _fandom_ está prohibido el porte de armas y mucho más hacer disparos al aire. Por eso cuando de la terraza de la mansión de Darien y Serena se empezaron a escuchar disparos, pues llamó la atención de sus vecinos y estos llamaron a la policía. El chisme se regó y como él y Serena son tan conocidos y además en _fandom_ todo se sabe… pues con la policía llegaron los del noticiero.

Mientras la princesa Sakura cargaba a su hija, a Nadeshiko (ahijada de Fye y mía) y nos invitaba a tomar asiento en su sala mientras mi novio me abrazaba como si no me hubiera visto en semanas, escuchamos y vimos la noticia.

Pobre Serena. Estaba muerta de la pena.

— _Estamos en la portería de la mansión Chiba y la policía aún no ha podido entrar. La situación es preocupante porque pese a las amenazas de los uniformados el reconocido actor, y doctor, Darien Chiba, se niega a cooperar. Se cree que el motivo de su estado fue una discusión que tuvo con la también conocida actriz…_

— Ay Darien, ¿Qué rayos te sucede, ah? No te reconozco. Qué vergüenza por Kami. ¿Cómo es posible que…?

Y pobrecita Serena porque la cosa se ponía peor. Ella se estaba muriendo de pena pero todos los demás, entre esos incluidos nosotros que somos sus amigos, no estábamos muriendo era pero de la risa. Ver aquello fue muy entretenido.

Divertidísimo.

— _Y esto es poco común. Se está acercando el señor…_

 _—_ _¡Chiba, carajo!_

Le gritó Inuyasha iracundo mientras se aferraba de una de las rejas y las sacudía.

 _—_ _¡Deje de joder con eso que tiene asustados a mi mujer y a mis hijos! ¡Ya cállese o…!_

 _—_ _¡Me importa un culo!_ — Sonrió, se tomó otro trago y volvió a dispararle a un papel de esos que se usan para practicar tiro al blanco— _¡Váyase a la mierda Taisho que cuando usted y a su mujer les da por hacer escándalo, aquí nadie dice nada!_

Inuyasha Taisho y su también muy conocido hermano, Sesshomaru Taisho, son de muy mala clase. Por eso la pobre reja de la casa de Darien quedó vuelta mierda. Inuyasha se enojó por eso y con su poderosa espada, con colmillo de acero, dañó la entrada y ayudó para que la policía pudiera entrar a detenerlo.

Cosa que preocupó a Serena y la obligó a tomar su bolsa e irse.

— _La policía acaba de entrar y estamos esperando que…_

— Me voy muchachas. — Se levantó del sillón y nos miró— Voy a ir a ver cómo hago para sacar a Darien de allá.

— ¿A quién llamas?

— A Hotaru, Mina. De seguro se van a llevar a Darien para la estación más cercana y aunque se merece es pasar la noche allá lavando baños y chupando frio por la vergüenza que me está haciendo pasar con todos mis vecinos y amigos…no puedo hacerle eso. Tengo que ir a ayudarlo.

— Que te vaya bien Serena y, Serena…

— ¿Si Rei, qué quieres? — Preguntó visiblemente preocupada y en la puerta.

— Mira a ver si te compras una goma de mascar o algo para que cuando Darien te vea, no te sienta aliento a licor porque es que amiga, — y se reía la muy mala— no sabía que tenía tan buena puntería. ¡Qué peligro!

— Ja, ja, ja, ja, eso es divertidísimo Rei. Muy divertido… Chao amigas. Más tarde las llamo y les digo cómo me fue.

Ellas apagaban la televisión y hablaban mientras que yo decía…

— Que Kami-sama te cuide de todo mal y de todo peligro. Que te lleve con bien y que te traiga junto a mí sano y salvo, mi _neko kawaii_ … Mi amado Fye…

Y cada que le decía esa frase, (desde que me hizo los tatuajes) una luz azul celeste salía de mis antebrazos y lo tocaba en cuatro puntos cardinales. Brillaban levemente y después lo veía sonreír. Él siempre me ha dicho que eso lo ayuda pero no sé. Yo sigo pensando que exagera.

— No te preocupes, mi reina hermosa y enojona.

— Fye…

— Voy a estar bien. Eres tan, tan de malas, que voy a regresar completico para seguir amargándote la vida. Volveré sano y salvo, mi reina...

Después de eso nos dimos un beso y tanto él como sus compañeros de viaje, o sea Syaoran, Mokona y Kurogane, se fueron.

Ellos se fueron y nos quedamos un rato más en la casa de la princesa Sakura. Ella y su mejor amiga, la princesa Tomoyo y la esposa de Kurogane, nos invitaron a beber algo y ahí nos quedamos hasta tarde. Luego supimos (porque Serena llamó y nos contó) que Hotaru al fin sí había podido sacar a Darien de la estación de policía pero que no había estado nada fácil. Nos contaba Serena ya riéndose y, parecía, mientras iba en uno de sus autos de camino a su casa, que el chistecito le había salido por un ojo de la cara y no solo eso. Darien salió pero además de pagar aquella millonaria fianza, tuvo que prometer que haría trabajo comunitario.

Lo que como ya sabrán, fue de risa. Darien de traje, peinado y perfumado, es un papacito muy hermoso pero en ese uniforme que le dieron para barrer la calle, no se veía tan sexy. Oh no, para nada _kawaii_ ….


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Mucho tiempo después, porque tanto Bell, como mi amiga Clarissa y yo estábamos como des inspiradas para escribir y más para publicar, seguimos con la grabación pero esa vez de mi _fic_. A la final fui yo la que le terminó pagando a la princesa Tomoyo el dinero que Fye le había pedido prestado a mis espaldas para pagar la nómina de esa producción. Fye seguía insistiéndome en que él podía hacerse responsable de esa deuda porque le había ido más que bien en el viaje que había hecho con sus amigos pero no, aunque me cueste admitirlo creo que en eso sí tiene razón. Soy muy orgullosa cuando de dinero se trata.

Estábamos pues en una de las escenas de mi _fic_ cuando, es que no pude evitarlo. Zafiro, Rubeus, Esmeralda y Diamante se estaban riendo con tanto gusto que me acerque para ver. Quería saber qué era lo que veían en el celular de Seiya que les provocaba tanta risa.

Y en efecto, era divertidísimo.

Me dio un ataque de risa tan, pero tan fuerte, que superó al que había tenido cuando mi Fye (de pura maldad) le pidió a Diamante que hiciera un amaneramiento de gay para saber si de verdad podía o no hacer ese papel. Para saber si era capaz de hacer de homosexual en el _fic_ de mi amiga Bell suspenso o no.

Yo estaba roja, sosteniéndome el estómago y llorando de la risa por lo que veía. Es que lo que estábamos viendo era mucho mejor que haber visto a Diamante sonar los dedos dibujando una S imaginaria frente a él y terminar semejante gesto tan gay diciendo: _Soy genial, perras_. Ese día mi Fye, Zafiro y yo, no podíamos de la risa. Es que yo sí sabía que Diamante era buen actor pero no que tanto. ¡Se le regó toda la escarcha ese día! (Risa demente) Ay mis queridas lectoras, fue sensacional. Zafiro lo jodio con eso como por dos semanas y hasta le ofreció montarle una peluquería. Fue genial pero lo que les digo, no tanto como lo que estábamos viendo. De verdad que Seiya se pasa de maldadoso pero yo no me voy a hacer la santa con ustedes. Me divierto mucho con cada una de sus maldades.

— Corten, corten, corten.

Dijo mi novio y se levantó de la silla para ir hasta donde estábamos nosotros llorando de la risa. Para ir a chismosear.

— Un momento por favor que aunque lo estaban haciendo bien…

— ¡Oiga! — Exclamó una enojada Haruka. Tenía afán porque Michiru la había llamado hacia un buen rato— ¿Qué le pasa?

—…Ver a mi reina reírse de esa manera es sensacional. Receso de quince minutos. Voy a ir a ver de qué tanto es que se ríen por allá y ahora retomamos muchachos.

— Pues si no le molesta señor, — Le dijo Nicolás a su lado— yo también quiero ir a ver de qué tanto es que se ríen. Es que se ríen con tanto gusto que…

—…hasta lo hacen reír a uno. ¿Cierto que si Kumada? Vamos y vemos cuál es que es el chistecito.

Pocos segundos después y mientras Nicolás, Rei, Haruka y Fye se acercaban…

— Ay no, ay no muchachos, ya no más. Me duele mucho el estómago y ya no, ya no puedo, — y seguía riéndome— ya no puedo de la risa. Eso, eso es el…

— Bueno, bueno, ¿Cuál es el desorden que tienen ustedes aquí?

Pregunto mi Fye mientras se me acercaba y yo claro, no podía de la risa.

— Oye mi reina, ¿de qué tanto te ríes, ah? ¿Será que nos pueden contar a ver si nosotros también nos reímos o qué?

— Usted si es metido, ¿no idiota? — Le dijo Seiya mientras se acercaba a él y ponía a reproducir el video otra vez— Vea, no le había mostrado antes porque Usako no me había dejado pero vea, esto es lo que es tan divertido.

— ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡¿Ese, ese es Chiba?!

Exclamó completamente sorprendido y claro, inmediatamente se soltó en risas.

— Sí, ese es. ¿Cómo lo ve, ah? ¿Sí o no le luce más ese overol que el saco antibalas que se va a poner hoy para la grabación? Yo digo que sí. Se le ve fenomenal y hasta estoy pensando en darle uno para navidad. ¿Qué les parece?

Al igual que nos había pasado a nosotros antes de que Fye y los demás llegaran, les pasó a ellos. Haber visto a Darien en aquel overol amarillo y peleando con esas hojas (sin saber que eran unos niños los que se las dispersaban a petición de Seiya que les había ofrecido dinero para hacerlo), era increíble. Lo gracioso de todo el video no era solo ver a Darien, a semejante papacito rico, en ese asqueroso overol amarillo lleno de manchas y sosteniendo la enorme escoba para recoger las incontables hojas de ese extenso parque, oh no, no era solo eso. Lo más divertido de todo y lo que nos tenía a todos a punto de un ataque, era escucharlo alegar. ¡Era divertidísimo!

 _—_ _¡Malditas hojas del demonio! ¡¿Hasta cuándo carajos las barro, ah?! ¡¿Ah?! ¡Maldito idiota de Taisho y su endemoniado hermano, imbéciles! ¡Por culpa de ese par de maricones yo estoy aquí, como otro maricon, barriendo como si fuera una…!_

Y cada vez se ponía mejor. Darien de mal genio es medio parecido a mí. No da miedo sino risa. Una risa que uno no puede controlar.

 _—_ _¡…ya es como la quinta vez que barro estas putas hojas y no, ya estoy harto, cansado! ¡Necesito acabar con esta mierda para ir a recoger las mierdas de esos perros y…oigan! ¡¿Con que son ustedes los que me han estado jodiendo?! ¡Vuelvan aquí!_

Ya cuando Darien descubrió a los niños, tiró la escoba y salió corriendo tras ellos para, por lo que veíamos, darles de a cocacho a cada uno; fue la perdición para todos. Nos estábamos riendo tanto del pobre Darien y de las maldades de Seiya, que estábamos llamando mucho la atención. A mí ya se me estaba pasando el ataque de risa porque era como la cuarta vez que lo veía pero mi Fye, mi pobre _neko_ simplemente no podía.

Se estaba muriendo de risa.

— Bueno, bueno, ya, ya que ahí acabaron de llegar mi dulce bombón con el amargado ese de Darien. Dejen pues la bulla que, ¿qué tal les dé por asomarse aquí a ver de qué es que se están riendo, ah? Shu, shu, ya cállense pues.

— Es que, es que, ay no Seiya, — no podía Rei de la risa. Era tanto que Nicolás la estaba sosteniendo— esto de verdad si es el colmo de todos los colmos. ¿Tú cuando tomaste este video?

— Esto fue la semana pasada cuando Usako me mandó al supermercado a comprar unas cosas. Les digo que yo me negué a salir como veinte veces pero no, no me arrepiento porque gracias a eso pude grabar este video. Una de las mejores cosas que he hecho en mi vida.

Les costó mucho trabajo controlarse pero lo hicieron porque Serena y Darien, nos pasaron por el lado. Todos hicimos de cuenta que Seiya nos había contado era un chiste muy bueno y los saludamos sin verlos mucho. Es que si los hubiéramos visto, es decir, si hubiéramos mirado a Darien, nos habríamos delatado y bueno, esa no era la idea. La idea era tener un día de grabación más o menos tranquilo. Bueno, esa era la idea.

— Ay Seiya, maricon de mierda, ¿usted es así de desocupado? ¿Usted se quedó a grabar a ese pendejo mientras barría el parque? Que a todas estas, ¿Por qué es que estaba barriendo como él mismo dijo, como un marica, ese parque?

— ¿Es que no se acuerda? No socio, usted si no. ¿No se acuerda que a la casa de ese idiota llego la policía porque…?

— Ah, sí, sí, sí, ya me acordé. Es que eso fue el día que me fui de viaje. Pero no entiendo, ¿qué fue lo que…?

Y no pudimos seguir hablando porque a nuestro divertido círculo llegaron Darien y Serena respectivamente vestidos y maquillados. Muy listos y más enamorados que nunca para la escena que tenían que grabar.

— Bueno, señor director, ya estamos listos. ¿Será que podemos empezar a grabar o todavía no?

— _Uuuuu_ …

Como cosa rara esos bobos jodiendo; es que Darien de verdad puede ser un verdadero fastidio cuando se lo propone.

— Ya, ya, y sí, claro que sí Chiba y no hemos empezado es porque, primero Daidouji los tenía que arreglar para esta escena porque es crucial para la historia; es la última vez que van a estar juntos como pareja y es importante que…

— Ay no, espere. — Pidió Serena con cara de angustia y me miró— ¿Eso qué quiere decir? ¿Qué en este capítulo ya mi personaje descubre toda la verdad de…?

— Más o menos Serena pero bueno… — me le acerqué y sonreí— mejor empecemos de una vez.

— Ah, ah, mi reina hermosa. Aun no podemos porque me falta decirles lo otro; lo de la escena en la…

— Ni lo intentes Fye que yo sé lo mucho que a Darien le incomodan esas escenas y es por eso que para el capítulo de hoy, edité. Ya la escena de ellos en la habitación de Darien mientras la chimenea está encendida no va. De ahí vamos a pasar directamente a la de…

— No, no, no. — Se quejó mi _neko_ — Pues no estoy de acuerdo. Vea Chiba, hagamos un trato. Yo sé que a usted no le gusta interpretar ese tipo de escenas pero…

— Que bueno que lo sabe porque así nos ahorramos tiempo.

Le respondió Darien mientras se acomodaba mejor el fino traje de sastre color azul zafiro, como sus ojos, y se disponía a tomar camino hacia la escenografía que ya antes habíamos organizado. Ya saben, la que va en uno de los ranchos de Darien y en donde Serena y Darien tiene su romántico momento en ese rosal.

— Ni Serena ni yo vamos a hacer una escena como las que a su mujer le gusta escribir en sus libros y san, se acabó. No quiero hablar más del asunto y le pido que por favor…

— Chiba, por lo menos déjeme decirle de qué se trata. ¿Podría ser? No sea tan psicorigido y tan inflexible. Vea que ese tipo de escenas venden. Llama la atención del televidente y eso es lo que necesitamos con esta producción, venderla muy bien para poderles dar el porcentaje que les prometimos en el contrato cuando lo firmaron.

— Momento, momento. —Exclamo Nicolás sorprendido— ¿Cómo? ¿Qué ustedes tienen un porcentaje aquí? ¿Cómo está eso Darien? ¿Y nosotros por qué no?

— Ay Nicolás, lo que pasa es que…

— No reina, lo siento mucho pero las cosas son como son. ¿O sea que no contenta con matar el personaje de Rei y el mío hoy, también nos están estafando con el pago?

— Oye, oye Nicolás, las cosas no son así como las estas planteando y creo que te estas…

— Correcto Chiba, — Se hizo Fye a mi lado y miró fija y seriamente a Nicolás que estaba como él, igual de serio— creo se está pasando. Vea Kumada, a ustedes se les mata porque sí.

— ¡Oiga!

Exclamó Rei ofendida.

— ¡No le permito que se meta con MI Nicolás y…!

— Lo siento mucho Rei pero si tú no consientes nada con tu casi marido que es hombre, pues yo no consiento nada con mi reina.

— Fye amor, no es necesario que…

— No es mi intención ser grosero con usted reina, para nada. —Sonrió Nicolás— Solo que me parece un poco injusto que aparte de matarnos el día de hoy, pues eso nos deja sin trabajo, nos hayan excluido del porcentaje porque hasta donde sabia estábamos era con sueldo, no con…

— Si quiere vaya entonces a la oficina del pendejo ese de Light, Nicolás, pero si gusta, yo le puedo ahorrar el viaje. Le puedo decir lo mismo que le va a decir él. ¿Le parece o mejor va y dejamos lo de su escena para después?

Nicolás, que estaba tan interesado por saber cómo era ese cuento del porcentaje, y no sólo él, unos como Diamante y Zafiro también querían saber, pues le pidió que le explicara con lujo de detalles porqué los estaban dejando por fuera de semejante negocio. Mientras los asistentes terminaban de acomodar las rosas y preparaban todo para grabar, Fye les explicó que lo del porcentaje se había acordado por la sencilla razón de que ellos eran los protagonistas de la historia y no sólo de esa, de muchas otras grandes producciones como lo fue por ejemplo _sailor moon_ , por lo que eran conocidos. A Nicolás y a Rei les bastó la explicación. Dijeron que entonces la misma mierda que cuando trabajan para Naoko en _sailor moon_ pero otros decían….

— No pues, ¿y ya? ¿A usted le parece que eso de verdad es una explicación valida, señor director?

— Claro que es válida Black, completamente valida. Nosotros hubiéramos podido hacer casting para encontrar alguien parecido a Chiba o a Serena pero… no sería lo mismo. Por eso les ofrecimos el protagónico con un sueldo base más un porcentaje de las ganancias totales del %20. Para asegurarnos de que a esta producción le fuera bien.

— Increíble. Igual me parece exagerado.

— Pues eso es como dice el esposo de mi mamá, Diamante. "El que esta aburrido, se va"

— _Uuuuuuu…._

— Si estás muy incómodo y no te gusta como estamos manejando las cosas, bien te puedes ir.

— Bueno, bueno, — sonrió medio nervioso— no es para tanto. Oye pero, qué raro. ¿Qué tienes reina? Tú no eres así de agresiva. ¿Te pasa algo?

— Ese trabajo de mierda que tengo en mi mundo que me tiene harta pero nada más Diamante, todo bien. Allá me aguanto porque me pagan pero aquí no. Aquí soy la que les paga a ustedes y, aunque eso no es motivo para tratarlos mal, ni más faltaba, tampoco es para tenerme que aguantar sus reclamos injustificados. Si no te gusta te puedes ir cuando gustes.

— _Uuuuu…_

 _—_ _Se enojó la reina… ¡cuidado porque parece que es un peligro cuando se enoja!_

Escuché que gritaron por allá al fondo y se rieron. Pero luego….

— De verdad puede llegar a ser un verdadero peligro pero yo con tal de que me dé un poco de su energía, tan solo un poquito…

— ¡Yui! — Exclamó Fye de muy mal humor mientras me encerraba en un campo de energía— ¡¿Pero cuantas veces te digo que te vayas para Celes ah?! ¡Me tienes harto! ¡Ya te dije que no te acerques a mi reina! ¡No soporto ni que la mires con un demonio! ¡Ya vete de una buena vez!

— Ay ya, ya, ya papá que no es para tanto.

Sonreía con mucha sorna Yui.

— Solo quería venir a ver como trabajaban, eso es todo. ¿Es que tampoco se puede o qué?

— No, no se puede. Ahora ya vete de aquí que… ¿Qué haces mi reina? ¿Por qué te estas saliendo del campo de energía si…?

— Ay mi Fye, ya tuve la experiencia contigo y sinceramente, tengo afán por acabar el capítulo de hoy mi amor. — Dije mientras salía de aquel circulo de magia y caminaba hacia donde ellos estaban— Vamos a darle a tu hijo lo que quiere y si es que no molesta, se puede quedar a ver como trabajamos. ¿Te parece?

Fye hizo mala cara. No estaba para nada de acuerdo en que me le acercara a Yui, su insoportable hijo, para darle algo de mi energía pero no me lo impidió. Creo que también estaba tan ansioso por acabar de grabar ese día como yo porque habíamos quedado que después de grabar, nos íbamos a tomar y a bailar un rato. A él y a mí nos gusta mucho el baile, el licor, la diversión, el sexo en exceso… Habíamos estado muy ocupados hasta ese momento y no habíamos tenido tiempo para lo que a ambos nos encantaba hacer cuando estábamos en ese mundo.

Divertirnos.

Por eso no me dijo nada cuando fui hasta donde Yui, lo tomé de las manos y le dije mientras él no dejaba de mirarme con desconcierto….

— No te puedo dar mucho porque hoy necesito de toda mi energía, galán. Hoy tu papá y yo vamos a salir a bailar y no me puedo dar el lujo de….

 _—_ _¡¿Baile?!_

Escuche que gritó por allá al fondo Mina.

 _—_ _¡Yo también quiero ir, reina!_

— ¿Por qué haces esto, reina?

— ¿Por qué hago qué, Yui?

— ¿Por qué me vas a dar algo de tu energía si sabes lo mucho que le molesta a mi papá? ¿No se supone que lo amas?

— Y lo amo. Es precisamente porque lo amo que voy hacer lo que voy hacer. Ahora quieto. La verdad el que siempre hace esto es Fye pero como tú no has hecho otra cosa que…

Mientras de mis antebrazos, de mis tatuajes, salía aquella energía azul celeste y Yui la absorbía, mi _neko_ fue hasta donde estaba Darien y le insistió en la propuesta de la que antes estaban hablando. Me contó mi Fye que Darien volvió a negarse y que él, no tanto por convencerlo sino de pura maldad, le dijo a manera de chisme mientras yo terminaba de darle algo de energía a Yui….

— Yo de usted lo haría Chiba porque cuando a mi mujer, cuando a mi reina le sacan la mierda, es grave.

— ¿Qué quiere decir con eso, señor? ¿Acaso eso es una amenaza?

— No, no, para nada. Solo le digo que lo mejor que podría hacer es darle gusto, al menos solo por hoy, y no hacerla enojar porque estos días ha venido muy estresada de su mundo. Ojala que el bobo de Yui no le vaya a salir con una grosería ahora que le termine de dar energía porque si no...

Y dicho y hecho, eso pasó.

Resulta que mi Fye como que fue de ese tipo de padres que, ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Fue muy complaciente con su hijo y a todo le decía que si? Pues yo lo definiría como eso porque ese muchacho, a pesar de que esta igual o más papacito que mi _neko_ , es muy grosero. Cuando le terminé de dar mi energía lo mínimo era que me hubiera dado las gracias pero en vez de eso, me dio una sonrisa burlona y me dijo…

— Sé que puedes darme más. ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? Por favor….

Como en mi mundo yo tengo un trabajo de mierda, un trabajo en el que yo trato de ayudar a las personas y están me pagan con groserías, pues eso que dijo Yui me hizo enojar mucho y actué sin pensar. No recuerdo en qué momento lo hice, ni cómo lo hice, pero dominé mi poder en ambas manos y sometiendo a Yui con él empecé a lastimarlo. Lo elevé en el aire y empecé a pasarle altas corrientes de energía.

Lo estaba electrocutando con todo mi poder.

Fye intervino para ayudarlo mientras yo le decía a Yui que era un mal educado y un mal agradecido de tiempo completo. Que yo había accedido a darle algo de mí porque le tenía afecto por ser el hijo del hombre al que yo amaba y además porque me sentía mal con él por lo que Akeno-san le había hecho. Le dije que no me parecía justo lo que ella le había hecho pero que como era tan grosero y tan come mierda, hasta bien merecido se lo tenía.

— ¡Mi reina por favor, ya suéltalo que si le sigues dando esas descargas de energía harías que su magia se….!

— ¡Ahhhh, ya suéltame!

— Eres un grosero de mierda, Yui. ¿Qué tanto te podía costar decir gracias, ah?

— ¡Ahhhhhhh! ¡Yo no quería…!

— ¡Oye, déjalo por favor! ¡Tú aun no controlas muy bien tu poder y…!

— Cuando diga que lo siente, lo dejaré en paz mi Fye. — Sonreí con maldad, le di una descarga más poderosa a Yui y lo elevé hasta el techo del set— Antes no.

Yui se negaba a disculparse, Fye ya no sabía que hacer porque su magia no podía detener a la mía y Darien le decía a Serena…

— ¿A ti no te molesta grabar escenas subidas de tono, verdad mi amor?

Serena solo sonrió.

— Bueno, pues si a ti no te molesta, haré mi mayor esfuerzo para que nos quede muy bien porque no quiero terminar como pollo asado por esa mujer el día de hoy. Muchas gracias.

— Ay Darien mi amor…. — Se reía con mucho gusto Serena— pero que cosas se te ocurren decir. La reina solo…

Ya cuando por fin Yui se disculpó….

— ¿Estas bien inútil? ¿Cómo se te ocurre salirle con semejante grosería a mi reina hoy? ¡¿Ah?! ¿Es que eres así de bruto o te haces Yui?

— Ya no me digas nada papá y ah…. Lo que me suponía. Tu poder es increíble, reina. ¿Por qué te enojaste tanto eh? Casi me matas oye. Un poco más y habrías hecho que mi magia se desestabilizara por completo.

— Todos los días tengo que aguantar groserías, Yui, y cuando estoy aquí no quiero saber nada de esa mierda. Tal vez estés acostumbrado a mal tratar a mi Fye pero a mí no. ¿Te quedó claro?

— Clarísimo. Oye, ¿y tú como sabes lo de Akeno-san? ¿Estuviste hablando con ella o qué mi amor?

— Si dejas tu grosería y nos dejas trabajar Yui, tal vez te cuente. ¿Nos vas a dejar trabajar o no?

Yui, ya muerto de la risa, gracias a la misma energía que yo le había dado, se había recuperado completamente de sus heridas. Fue con nosotros hasta donde nos sentábamos para dirigir la producción y se disculpó y me agradeció la energía que le había dado. Dijo que de verdad estaba muy interesado en saber por qué Akeno-san lo había mandado para la mierda si la pasaban tan bien y prometió portarse bien el resto de la tarde.

Ya después de grabar la escena en el rosal, Fye estaba usando su magia para ambientar una escenografía. La de la habitación de Darien.

— Oye, oye mi _neko kawaii_ … ¿Qué estás haciendo? Ya te dije que eliminé esta escena del capítulo porque…

— Oye papá, ¿necesitas ayuda? — Se reía con mucho gusto Yui de verlo trabajar.

— Chiba y yo hablamos mi reina. Vamos a hacer una escena estilo _echii_. Tú solo dime cómo quieres que se vean y listo, de lo demás nos encargamos nosotros. ¿Cierto, muchachos?

— ¡Sí! — Contestó casi todo el personal de la producción.

— Mi Fye….

Me levanté de la silla, entrelacé mis manos en su cuello y lo miré con ternura.

—…Por eso te amo como te amo. Tú si sabes que hacer para ponerme de buen humor. Gracias por convencer a Darien de hacer la escena mi amor. Eres el mejor…

— Lo sé, sé que soy el mejor pero me encanta que me lo digas. — Reímos juntos. Luego me dio un corto beso en los labios, me acarició una mejilla y me dijo con la tranquilidad que lo caracteriza…— Yo solo quiero hacerte feliz mientras estés aquí, conmigo. Perdona al bobo de Yui por su grosería y ya no estés de mal humor; aunque si me quieres torturar un poco esta noche gracias a que estas de malas, bueno, no me disgustaría…

— Te amo mi _neko_ , te adoro mi amor.

— Y yo a ti mi reina. — Me besó de nuevo, luego me miró— Yo te amo mucho más a ti mi reina hermosa….

Unos minutos después, en la escena de Darien y Serena en la cama…

 _—_ _Quiero que te cases conmigo Serena._

 _—_ _¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?—_ Preguntó con las pupilas dilatadas mientras lo tenía a él sobre ella.

 _—_ _Se supone que estas cosas se hacen es de otra manera pero no puedo aguantarlo más. El día que pasó lo que pasó con Taiki, iba a invitarte a cenar para proponértelo pero…._

 _—_ _Olvida eso mi amor y, ¿sí? ¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Tú de verdad quieres casarte conmigo Endimión?_

 _—_ _Claro que sí. —_ Sonrió _—_ _Nunca había hablado más en serio en mi vida. Quiero estar contigo y quiero que eso sea todos los días. Quiero tenerte en mi casa y sobre todo en mi cama, así. Te quiero para mí siempre así._

 _—_ _Endimión…._

Gimió y suspiró cuando él acercó su erecto miembro hasta su intimidad para entrar; bueno, entre comillas. Como esa era una escena _echii_ , pues todo era de suponer. Se supone que eso hizo bajo las sabanas. Era muy poco lo que estaban mostrando de piel.

 _—_ _Ah Endimión mi amor, te amo. Te amo y sí, claro que quiero estar contigo todo el tiempo. Te amo mucho mi amor._

 _—_ _¿Eso es un sí?_

Y no lo aguantó más. Se introdujo en ella de un solo golpe. Supuestamente, en la televisión no hay que ser tan gráficos.

 _—_ _¡Sí! Ah, ah, ah Endimión, eres, eres un tramposo de…._

Darien y Serena actuaban bien, muy bien, mientras Yui no podía de la risa y nos decía….

— Ay reina, ay preciosa, ¿tú de verdad eres así de sexy? ¿Te gusta mucho escribir este tipo de escenas?

— Yui, ya cállate y no le digas ese tipo de cosas a mi reina. ¿Es que te quedo gustando la paliza que te dio hace un rato o qué?

— Déjalo amor, no me está diciendo ninguna grosería. Claro Yui, para nadie es un secreto que a mí me gusta mucho este género, el erótico. ¿Acaso yo soy como tú, una solapada de tiempo de completo?

Yui dejo de reírse y en cambio mi Fye, no podía de la risa. Se ve divino mi novio cuando se ríe así, con tanto gusto.

— ¿Y tú por qué me dices solapado?

— Porque eso fuiste durante mucho tiempo y eso sigues siendo; por eso Akeno-san prefirió quedarse con Issei y a ti te mandó a donde sabemos. Porque no eres sincero con quien eres.

— Oye, oye no reina, te estás pasando. ¿Con que derecho me dices algo como eso ah?

Fye ya no se estaba riendo. Le preocupaba que nos pusiéramos a pelear de nuevo. Por eso se levantó de la silla, se hizo en medio de nosotros y dijo…

— Sólo dice la verdad Yui, nada más que eso.

— ¿Tú también papá? Claro, como se trata de tu amada "reina" pues tú…

— No, no es sólo por eso, es porque es la verdad. Es por eso que te he insistido tanto en que tomes las terapias, Yui. Pasar por todo por lo que has pasado no es fácil y creo que…

— Ay no, —se levantó de la silla y empezó a usar magia para, por lo que parecía, irse— así ya no es divertido. Adiós, nos vemos después.

Yui se fue y, la verdad, pasó bastante tiempo para que lo volviera ver.

.

.

Como les decía anteriormente… tanto mi amado _neko kawaii_ , como yo, y un montón mas, estábamos cansados de trabajar. ¡Ya hasta parecíamos mulas de carga! (risa). No pero la verdad sí, estábamos trabajando mucho y por _Kami_ , esto es _fandom_. Uno a _fandom_ solo viene a relajarse, a reírse, a divertirse un buen rato. Fue por eso que cuando acabamos de grabar nos fuimos para el club de Seiya y sus hermanos, en otras palabras, nos fuimos a bailar y a tomar al club de los _threelights_.

Todos, (en especial mi novio y Seiya que les dio por quedarse en la mesa disque jugando a los bebedores del oeste, a cuál de los dos resistía mas el fuerte tequila que nos estábamos tomando) no estábamos divirtiendo mucho. Yo diría que más especialmente, los de siempre, la pareja estrella de todo fic, de toda producción.

Darien y Serena.

— ¿Te diviertes mi amor?

— Claro que sí Serena. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

— Es que bueno amor, para nadie es un secreto que a ti no es que te caiga muy bien el rubio, su "mujer" y sobre y más que nada, Seiya. Por eso pensé que tal vez estarías incomodo porque ellos están….

— Pero estas tú. — Me dio tanta ternura ver eso, sonrió, juntó su aguileña nariz con la de Serena y le dio un tierno beso en los labios— Mientras estés conmigo Serena, los demás no importan y además mi bella y sensual esposa…

— ¿Si? Dime amado esposo mío.

Sonrió completamente enamorada. Amaba cuando Darien tenía esos pequeños detalles con ella. Le derretía el alma como aquel primer día que lo vio en su traje y en el set de grabación. Le tocaba delicadamente el corazón cuando era así con ella…

— ¿Además qué mi amor?

— Si es cierto que esos tres me sacan de quicio pero, creo que por esta vez tenían razón. Mucho, mucho trabajo y nada de diversión.

La tomó más fuertemente por la cintura y le dio media vuelta. Estaban en la pista bailando al igual que lo hacían todos los demás. Yo estaba haciendo de réferi en la mesa.

Que pereza.

— Ya era hora de que saliéramos. Me gusta mucho, y me beneficio bastante, cuando estas contenta. Cuando tomas…

— Darien… ¿acaso tú quieres que esta noche…?

— Oh sí, — sonrió con picarda y acto seguido la aprisionó contra su pecho— toda la noche, bellísima señora de Chiba. Me encanta escucharte gritar….

Y mientras ellos eran romance, baile, pasión, coquetería y amor, otros eran….

— ¡Eso es trampa reina! ¡Claro, como es su novio, pues obvio que…!

— ¡Si, si, Yaten tiene razón!

Exclamó Taiki igual de sonriente a Yaten que estaba apoyando a Seiya. Ninguno de los dos estaba conforme con el veredicto que yo había dado.

— ¡Seiya tomó más que él! ¡Eso es trampa reina!

— ¡¿Ves reina?! ¡No soy el único que piensa que no es justo!

— Bueno, bueno, ya, ya. No sean tan malos perdedores muchachos y acéptenlo, entre más rápido lo acepten mejor.

Me reía con mucho gusto de verlos reírse y alegar mientras mi Fye, me hacía un campo en sus piernas. Como cosa rara….

— ¿Aceptar qué, reina?

— Que mi _neko kawaii_ , Seiya, que mi amado Fye, — dije mientras me sentaba sobre las piernas de Fye y entrelazaba mis manos a su oloroso cuello— es el mejor.

— Aaahh…

Esos hombres se soltaron en que carcajadas mientras mi Fye, me tomó el rostro en ambas manos, me miró con seriedad a los ojos y acto seguido me besó. Me besó y mientras me besaba, llevó una de sus delgadas y suaves manos hasta mi cabeza y me haló con suavidad el negro cabello que obvio, llevaba aplanchado y suelto. Me dio un suave y apasionante beso para luego detenerse y decirme después de haberme excitado con delicioso beso….

— No, eres tú. Tú haces que sea mejor, mi tierna, bella y por siempre sensual reina. Eres tú y creo que siempre serás tú mi amor….

No hace falta decir que esa noche la pasamos increíble y que…

— Dime por lo que más quieras en tu vida que ya acabaste, mi reina hermosa. Llevo mucho rato esperándote en la habitación y estoy aburrido. ¿Te falta mucho?

— No, la verdad no me falta prácticamente nada pero está bien mi _neko_ aburrido y hermoso. Lo dejaré hasta aquí por hoy.

Apagó la laptop, se levantó de la silla y fue con él. Luego le entrelazó sus largas y arregladas manos al cuello con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Lo amaba demasiado.

— Dime mi amor, ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

— Pues la verdad quiero que hagamos muchas cosas pero principalmente, que salgamos de este apartamento. La otra semana me voy de viaje con los muchachos y voy a tardar más en regresar. Quiero estar contigo lo que más pueda y, estoy harto de este encierro y más para que escribas y les cuentes a tus lectoras lo que ya medio _fandom_ sabe a estas alturas. Para que cuentes lo antipático y lo insoportable que es ese infeliz de….

— Este bien, está bien, está bien mi Fye. ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a pasar el resto del día a una playa y no sé, te dejo hacérmelo ahí?

— ¿Viste? — La abrazó por la cintura y de inmediato (ninguno de los dos podía dejar de reír) usó su magia para sacarlos de ahí— ¡Siempre hay mejores cosas que hacer mi reina! ¡Siempre!


End file.
